Abducted!
by cklksgrissom
Summary: What happens when, during a case in Kansas City, Hotch, Matt, Morgan and Will get abducted and held prisoners by the unsub and are tortured and beaten for information they have on the case? Will the rest of the team and the Kansas police be able to save them in time? Rated M just in case
1. The case begins

"Guys we got a case in Kansas! Conference room now!"

The whole BAU team, including Section Chief Matt Cruz, Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, and technical analyst Penelope Garcia hurried into the BAU conference room.

"We've just had a call from Kansas P.D about this case. We got an unsub on a killing spree in Kansas City, Kansas. He's murdered 4 women and 3 men so far in one week and they need our help. Each victim was found the same way. Stripped naked, belt marks from horrific beatings all over their bodies, the letters CMIYC carved into their stomachs, the men had been sodomised with unknown but big pipe, the woman had been raped but with an implement or pipe, there was no trace of semen so we could be looking an unsub who's impotent. They'd got marks on their wrists from where they'd been held in chains. They know it's chains cos the marks on the wrists are so clear like they'd been ingrained. Each victim had been taken 2 days before and by the time their missing persons report had gone through the system, the victim had turned up dead a couple of hours later. There doesn't seem to be much connection between the victims, they victim type or anything. Kansas PD are asking for our help. There was indications of water and some food in their stomachs and systems so the unsub had given them some food and water but not much, just enough to keep them alive. They'd each been killed by being strangled with a cord. They'd all been found in different places. First was in the middle of the local park, second was outside a bar, third was outside the local PD, 4th was outside the main library, 5th was outside the local church, 6th was in the park but at the far entrance and the last, who was found this morning, was found outside the local bowling alley. He's seeming to be killing a woman then a man and then a woman again, so he's going woman, man, woman, man, it seems. J.J cos of the complexities on this case and cos Kansas PD have asked, I've asked Will to join us on the this case. His captain's cleared it and he's gone by your house to pack a bag for Henry and a go bag for himself. Jess has said Henry can stay with her, Jack and Sean. She's off today so he'll drop the bag by her house on his way to the airstrip. Jess will call the school to get word to Henry to go home with Jack and Sean."

"Sure Hotch. Tell Jess thanks."

"No problem J.J. Will will meet us on the jet. Garcia we'll need you with us too. Matt's coming with us again for this case."

"You know Kansas City is the 3rd largest city in the state of Kansas. A 2013 estimate of the population was 148,483. In a census in 2010, there were 145,786 people, 53,925 households, and 35,112 families residing in the city."

"Needle in a haystack again then Reid?"

"Yeah kinda. Just thought you ought to know that."

"Thanks Reid."

"You could be right Hotch, he could be impotent. And the belt and beatings suggest a guy, pretty strong guy."

"I bet he fits right in like a house on fire and goes unnoticed. Any idea how he's abducting the victims?"

"All of them were out in public. Last reported being seen walking down streets so could be he's hiding in an alleyway or has a van parked up. But whatever van or car he uses, it doesn't stand out and has no identifying features."

"Any idea why he's suddenly started killing Hotch? A person a day is a lot for any serial killer."

"We don't know Morgan."

"Could be he's lost his job or has had some kind of personal tragedy that's set it off."

"Probably was thinking about doing this before something happened which set him off."

"The letters CMIFC obviously are abbreviations. Probably Catch Me If You Can, like it's a game to this sicko."

"Your probably right Alex. That would fit."

The team kept hashing out ideas and theories until Hotch decided they had to leave.

"Wheels up in 30 guys. Grab your go bags."

Everyone hurried off to grab their go bags and head to the jet in their SUV's. Once on board the jet, they met up with Will and Hotch instructed the pilots.

As soon as the jet had taken off, they resumed the briefing and briefed Will on everything they knew. They spent the almost 2 hour flight hashing out more ideas and theories.

"When we get there, Matt, you and Reid go the medical examiner's office. He's waiting for you. Dave, you and Blake go to the crime scenes in the park. Morgan, you and Will head to the bowling alley, the latest crime scene. J.J, you, me and Garcia will head to the local P.D and get set up. Garcia I need you to try and find any connection between any of the victims you can, if they met this guy somewhere even once I wanna know. Any connection between any victim financial wise, personal wise, work wise, anything you can find okay? We need to try and find some connection as to why he's picking these victims, unless they are completely random and he's grabbing them off the street and taking who he can."

"Sure boss I'll get right on it."

At Kansas PD, Hotch, J.J and Garcia met up with the lead detective.

"You the FBI?"

"Yeah we're the BAU. Are you the lead detective?"

"Yeah, Detective Max Jones."

"I'm Unit Chief Agent Aaron Hotchner, this is Agent Jennifer Jareau, this is our technical analyst Penelope Garcia. The others have gone to the crime scenes and M.E's office. You'll meet them later."

"Thanks for coming. We got a conference room where you guys can set up. Got everything you asked for. Miss Garcia isn't it?"

"Yeah call me Garcia."

"We got a room set up for you and your computer stuff. Simon can you show Miss Garcia here, where she can set up? She's the BAU tech analyst."

"Sure."

"This is Detective Simon Thompson."

"Has anyone else been reported missing detective?"

"We put missing persons reports on high alert but they still take over 24 hours to clear they system and we don't report them missing until they've been missing 24 hours. We are starting to let people report missing persons sooner but it's still a slow process and as you can understand we have higher priorities and a lot of people get reported missing every day. We got each victims missing persons report ready for you in the conference room. The latest victim was reported missing by her husband. She'd gone out at lunch from her office where she was working as a secretary, was seen walking down the street but never seen again. Work assumed she'd gone home as she sometimes had to do for a family emergency. Husband got worried when she didn't come home after work. He'd picked up their son from school a couple of hours before she was due home. She always got home at half 5 according to the husband, a Mr Adam Sprite. His wife, and victim number 7, was a Mrs Tina Sprite."

"Any of the other vics have families?"

"1 of the guys, a Mr Sam Andrews, and 2 of the women, Mrs Ann Marks and a Ms Lisa Smart. Lisa was a single mom to a 10 year old boy. He's currently staying with his grandparents who have said they'll take care of him. His dad died a few years ago in a car accident. Poor kid. Grandparents now have full custody of Simon. Cos of the case we helped them get full custody quickly. But the other 3 vics were single or had partners but no children and weren't married. Mr Sprite is in that room now with his son."

"I'd like to talk to them if that's okay. J.J why don't you go set up in the conference room?"

"Sure Hotch."

"The room is just there. I'll help Agent Jareau set up."

"Thanks Detective Jones."

Hotch went to the side room and knocked on the door where a man and a boy were sitting.

"Mr Sprite? I'm Aaron Hotchner with the FBI BAU. We're here to help try and solve the case of the guy whose done this to your wife."

"Hi Agent Hotchner. Call me Adam. This is our son Mark."

"Hey Mark, I'm Aaron, with the FBI, I got a son too. He's 10 and a half, but he's great. How old are you?"

"I'm 10 too. And a quarter. What's your son's name?"

"Jack. He's back at home in Quantico with his aunt and uncle. My sister in law and my brother. Who are not married. My brother just lives there. But his mom was killed by a serial killer when he was 4 and a half and since then it's just been me and him."

"Really? His mom was killed too by a bad guy?"

"Yeah and we caught the bad guy cos of the help Jack gave us. What can you tell me about your mom Mark?"

"She was so nice. An awesome mom. She loved dad so much and dad loved her. Everyone liked mom and she liked everyone. She was a good person. Why'd he kill my mom Aaron?"

"I don't know Mark, but I promise we'll find this guy and find out why he did it and we'll stop him doing it to any other person."

"I heard he killed other people too. Is that true?"

"Yeah, he's killed another 3 women and killed 3 men too. All the same way, which is why we know it's the same man who killed your mom. But I promise you Mark, we will catch him and stop him. We won't leave here til we've found and stopped him. That's a promise. So does your dad always pick you up from school?"

"Yeah dad works a 7 to 3 shift so he can pick me up after school. Mom works a 9 to 5 shift so she can drop me off at school. But it's always been like that so mom can drop me off and dad can pick me up. Works out great too."

"Kinda sounds like what Jack's aunt and uncle do. His aunt does a 9 to 5 shift so she can drop him at school and his uncle, my brother, works a 7 to 3 shift so he can pick Jack up after school. When I'm home, I'll drop Jack at school on my way to the FBI building and Sean, his uncle and my brother, will pick Jack up from school for me. So when your wife didn't come home at half 5, that's when you knew something was wrong Adam?"

"Yeah she's always home by half 5. That's when I called her boss at work to find she hadn't returned after she'd gone out for a sandwich at lunch time. She always goes out to buy a sandwich and packet of chips from the local shop. Shop keeper knows her so well he knows what she has and has it ready. But she never got to the shop. He was worried but couldn't do anything as he knew her face and first name but nothing else so he just assumed she was at home sick. The shop is about a street away from the office, so it isn't far. Her boss, who is a real nice guy, said he thought she'd had to go home for a family emergency or something as she has done once or twice when Mark's had to come home sick and I can't get out of work. I'm a surgeon at the University of Kansas Hospital and those times I've been in surgery and I can't get anyone to cover and I have to stay with my patient."

"You're a M.D then?"

"Yeah Dr Adam Sprite. So can you tell me what this guy did to my wife Agent Hotchner? I can take it."

"Hey Mark how would you like to meet another of my team? She's mom to my son's best mate. She and her husband, Will, whose joined us on this case, and is a detective himself, have a 6 and half year old son Henry. Henry and Jack are best mates."

"Okay."

"Let me just go get her so you can meet her okay?"

"Okay. I know Detective Jones. He's funny and cool. Tells good jokes like dad does."

"I'll be right back guys I promise."

Hotch left the room and hurried to the conference room.

"So far no connections Hotch. All went missing in the day time but that's all."

"Thanks J.J. Could you do me a favor J.J? The husband is a doctor and wants to know what happened to his wife. But I was thinking maybe you could take the son, a real great kid named Mark, to get a soda so he doesn't have to hear anything?"

"Sure."

"Detective Jones, apparently Mark thinks your cool and funny and you tell good jokes like his dad. Maybe you and J.J could keep him occupied whilst I talk to the dad?"

"Sure, I like Mark, he is a great kid. Holding up well given the circumstances. You want some coffee Agent Hotchner?"

"Sure and call me Hotch."

"Call me Max, Hotch."

"We'll take one in for the dad too. He looks like he could use a cup."

After getting fresh cups of coffee for the 4 of them and another 2 cups for Garcia and for the dad, they headed towards the side room, stopping off at Garcia's new lair.

"Hey Garcia, bought you a fresh mug of coffee. Any luck so far?"

"Nothing sir. 4 of the 7 had kids, but the other 3 didn't. 3 of the 7 were married. 2 were single, one of whom was a single mom, 2 had partners but no kids, all had different jobs, some worked in offices, some in factories, at least one in the main hospital, one was a stay at home mom, So far no financial connections. None were that bad off money wise, they all earned enough to support themselves. None had applied for a loan or anything. Only loan of any sort any had was a mortgage. They haven't been to the same places. The kids of the victims go to different schools. No connections yet Hotch, but I'll keep looking."

"Thanks Garcia."

"No thank you for the coffee. Need it…"

"See you later Garcia. Come on guys, come meet Mark."

The 3 of them headed onwards to the side room and went in.

"Hey Mark, Adam, this is my BAU team member Agent Jennifer Jareau, or as we call her J.J. Mark this is Henry's mom. You know Detective Jones don't you?"

"Yeah hi Max."

"We bought you a coffee Adam."

"Thanks Hotch. Need it."

"Hey J.J why don't you and Max take Mark here to get a soda and maybe a candy bar and you can tell him all about Henry. Max you can tell him more jokes. Would that be okay Mark, if you went with Max and J.J whilst me and your dad talked some more?"

"Will you guys keep me safe?"

"Course we will Mark and we'll only be just outside, so your dad won't be far away and it's only so he and Hotch can talk a bit more."

"Whose Hotch?"

"That's what everyone calls me Mark. It's short for Hotchner."

"How come everyone calls you J.J Agent Jareau and can I ?"

"Course you can Mark. J.J is just an abbreviation of my full name and is the 2 letters of both my names. And later you can meet Henry's dad. Like Max here, he's a detective too."

"If both you and his dad are here in Kansas, whose looking after Henry now?"

"He's staying with Jess, Jack and Sean and having a long sleep over. But he's stayed there plenty of times before on both sleepovers and when Will's come with us on a case. Most cases Will stays home to look after Henry but this time we needed him to help us on this case so he's staying with Jack."

"Oh right."

"So would you like a soda and maybe a snack? Got chips, candy bars, captains got some cookies he might let you have."

"Cookies? Really?"

"Yeah in his office. How about we grab you a soda and see if he'll let you have a few cookies?"

"Is that okay dad? I'll be with Max and J.J and maybe the captain too. They'll keep me safe and I'll be back soon."

"That's fine buddy. You go ahead and enjoy the soda, chips, candy bar and cookies. You can have them all."

"Really dad?"

"Yeah really buddy. I promise."

"Thanks dad! I'll be back real soon okay?"

"Okay buddy."

"Max? Could we go by a bathroom first? You can't come in J.J to the boys bathroom but could you take me to the bathroom Max?"

"Course Mark, come on buddy, let's go. We'll then go surprise the captain…but he loves kids so it's okay….."

"Bye dad!"

"Bye buddy! See you real soon!"

"Not if I see you first!"

Mark left the room with J.J and Max and Hotch and Adam sat opposite each other.

"Thanks for that. I couldn't let him hear what had happened to his mom. So tell me please, what did this sick son of bitch do to Tina?"

Hotch proceeded to tell him everything they knew about what this sicko had done to Tina. Adam was horrified but, being a M.D and a surgeon, was able to take everything in. When he'd finished telling Adam what the sicko unsub had done to his wife and how much they would do to find this guy and stop him and make him pay for everything, Hotch gave Adam his business card on which he wrote his cell number on the back. He'd just finished writing his cell number on the back of a second card for Mark, when there was a knock at the door and Max poked his head round.

"Hey Mark wants to come back in so are you guys finished?"

"Yeah we're finished. Send the little guy back in."

"HI DAD!" Mark burst back into the room into his dad's arms as Adam scooped him up.

"Hey buddy. How many cookies did you get to eat?"

"Six? And a bag of chips and a candy bar and a can of soda. Hyped up on sugar now…"

"Great news then?"

"Yeah. Awesome news!"

"Hey Mark if you ever wanna talk to me or ask me anything, here, my cell numbers on the back. Call anytime." Hotch handed Mark the 2nd business card he'd written his cell number on the back of.

"Thanks Aaron."

They spent the rest of the day trying to figure out who this unsub was and why he was doing what he was doing. The unsub had heard the big FBI men were in town and decided that he had to get information about they knew from their own mouths and the only way to do that was to get it from the top 4 alpha males of the group. Hotchner was an obvious choice. That detective they'd bought with them, LaMontagne, was another, he'd been watching them as much as he could all day since they'd come into town and that Morgan looked like he was too big for his boots and an obvious alpha male. He was torn between taking that Rossi who seemed like an alpha male and that Cruz who everyone else seemed to look up to. He decided to wait one more day to figure out the dynamics of the team before making his decision. That and he would look these guys up and hack into the FBI and police system to find out who was who out of all the team members.

Managing to hack in real easily, he found out that that Cruz was actually their section chief. Their boss. That that Hotchner was their Unit Chief but that Cruz was actually his boss. He found out that that Hotchner was a single dad and had a son. He found out that that Rossi was only a member of the team but that he was a senior member everyone looked up to. He found out that that detective, LaMontagne, was married to one of the BAU agents, Jareau and that together, like Hotchner, they had a son. But he'd made his decision. His 4 informants would be Cruz, Hotchner, Morgan and LaMontagne. Now he just had to lure them into a trap and separate them from the rest of the team and from the police. To do that he would need help from his friends, who he knew he could trust.


	2. Taken!

The next day the team was back at work on the case when they got a call from a potential witness asking to speak to the man in charge and the lead FBI detective only. A second call came in saying they knew stuff but wanted to speak only to Agents Cruz and Morgan. Whilst the first call didn't seem too odd as they had heard people asking to speak to the lead detective and main agent before, for someone to ask to speak only to 2 agents by name seemed a bit more odd but to gain information they had to follow their gut instinct.

"Will, you come with me. Matt, you and Morgan go meet this other informant, but be careful. He's asked for you guys by name. How he knows your names I don't know. Detective Jones, can you come with us and Detective Thompson? Can you go with Matt and Morgan, just in case? We'll tell our informant that there are 2 lead detectives on this case."

"Sure Hotch, let's go Simon…"

Hotch, Will and Jones went to the first informant. When they got to the location, the guy in the house seemed annoyed that there were 3 people and not just the 2 he'd asked for but agreed to speak to all 3 over cups of coffee. In the coffees for the 3 others, he slipped heavy sedatives that worked very quickly, hoping they would drink the whole cup. He smiled to himself as, whilst he told the 3 of them complete lies, he watched them drink the whole of their coffees.

Suddenly Hotch, Will and Jones felt weird and really woozy, but before they could do anything, they blacked out and fell to the floor. Out of nowhere, and having been hiding, 2 guys appeared to help the 1st guy remove the guns from Hotchner and LaMontagne, and their cell phones and wallets, Hotchner's FBI credentials and LaMontagne's detective shield and to tie them up and take them away. He left the guns, wallets, cell phones, Hotch's FBI credentials and Will's shield by the unconsciousness Detective Jones with a note and he and his 2 accomplices drove Hotch and Will, unconscious, away.

Meanwhile, at the second address, Matt, Morgan and Thompson met up with the second informant. As he led them into his house, 2 guys appeared from the sides and plunged needles into the necks of Matt and Morgan before Thompson realised what had happened but before he could draw his weapon, the guy at the house plunged a needle into his neck. When all 3 of them were lying unconscious on the ground, they quickly removed the weapons, cell phones, wallets and credentials from Matt and Morgan and tied the 2 agents up. Then, after leaving a note with the guns and credentials from both agents with Detective Thompson, they threw the unconscious agents into a van parked around the back of the house and drove off.

Detective Jones woke up feeling really groggy and it took him a few minutes to take stock of his surroundings. He realised he was still in the house of the person he, Hotch and Will had gone to question. He remembered drinking coffee with the 3 of them whilst they talked before Hotch, Will and him had complained about suddenly feeling really strange. Then he'd blacked out and was lying where he'd fallen on the floor. Now he was alone in the house and he knew instantly they'd been set up and that something was wrong. He was alone in the house, the guy they'd been talking to was gone and worst of all, Hotch and Will had disappeared. He saw 4 guns in holsters, 2 cell phones, 2 wallets, Hotch's FBI credentials, Will's detective shield and a note. After quickly reading the note, he called for back up and called Rossi.

"Agent Rossi, this is Detective Jones. I need back up now! Me, Hotch and Will were set up! They've gone! Get guys out here now please!"

"What do you mean they're gone Detective?"

"All I know is that I think we were drugged. We all blacked out. I've just woken up. I'm alone, the guy is gone, Hotch and Will are gone and their guns are here, their cells and wallets are here, Hotch's credentials are here, Will's shield is here and there's a note saying dear Detective Jones and the FBI, I have your friends. I want information and I will get it. Yours truly the unsub. C. Catch me if you can. Please Agent Rossi, just get guys out here to help me now! Get guys out to the other location where Thompson, Cruz and Morgan went. I fear something's happened there as well. It's a set up! I'm still struggling to move from whatever the guy drugged us with. Please Agent Rossi, just get guys out here and to the other place now!"

"Sure, we're on our way Detective!"


	3. THEY'RE GONE!

A horrified Dave turned to the others.

"Guys, we need to get out to those places the others went to. Hotch and Will are missing. Jones just woke up to find they'd been drugged and he's alone with their guns, cell phones, wallets, Hotch's credentials, Will's shield and a note saying the unsub has got his friends and wants information!"

"Will's gone?"

"Yeah I don't know any more J.J. You and Reid take officers out to where Matt and Morgan went. He thinks they might have been set up too. Me and you Alex will go to see Jones at the first place. He's still struggling to move from the drugs and needs help. Dammit, I can't get a hold of Matt. J.J can you try Morgan?"

"I can't get through to him either Rossi. His cell's turned off. It's never turned off!"

"CAPTAIN! WE NEED HELP!" Dave shouted from their conference room through the squad room to the captain's office opposite. The captain heard Dave's shouting and immediately appeared at his door.

"What's happened Agent Rossi?"

"Hotch and Will have been set up. We can't a hold of Matt and Morgan. We think something's happened to them too. Jones just called to say he, Hotch and Will were drugged and now he's alone. Me, Blake are going to Hotch's location. We need guys. We need guys to go with J.J and Reid to where Matt and Morgan went. They've been set up Captain! We need to move NOW!"

"GUYS MOVE IT! LET'S GO! THOMAS SEE IF YOU CAN GET THROUGH TO THOMPSON! TOWERS, THOMAS, SPIKE, ANDREWS, TAKE UNIFORMS TO THE THOMPSON'S LOCATION! SMITH, ANDERSON, WOODS, YOU GUYS GRAB UNIFORMS. I'LL COME WITH YOU TO JONE'S LOCATION! MOVE IT GUYS! NOW!" The captain shouted around his squad room as everyone jumped up, grabbing their guns, shield and handcuffs and rushing for the door.

"I'll come with you Agent Rossi."

"Captain, I can't get a hold of Thompson. His cell rings but it keeps going to voicemail. I'll keep trying."

"He never lets his cell go to voice mail, not when he's out on a case interviewing witnesses. He always answers Thomas!"

Just at that moment, Detective Thompson woke with a pain in his neck and felt so groggy, tired and barely able to move. He remembered what had happened, saw Matt and Morgan's guns, cells and credentials along with a note in front of him and then heard his cell ringing. Groggily he answered it and saw it was Detective Thomas calling.

"You're alive?"

"Thomas get the captain! Something's wrong. We were set up! We were drugged! I can't move! Get the captain! Agents Cruz and Morgan are gone and I'm alone! Please just get guys out here!"

"We're on our way Thompson! CAPTAIN HE'S JUST WOKEN UP! AGENTS CRUZ AND MORGAN ARE GONE! THEY WERE SET UP!"

"GET OUT THERE NOW! TELL HIM PEOPLE ARE ON THEIR WAY! You were right Agent Rossi! LET'S GO GUYS! NOW!"

"We're on our way Thompson. It'll be okay!"

Dave, Blake, the captain, along with the detectives and other police officers rushed out to the location where Hotch, Will and Jones had gone to. They saw Hotch's black SUV sitting outside. They burst their way inside to find Jones still struggling to get to his feet, still really groggy from the drugs.

"Jones, what happened?"

"We got here and the guy agreed to talk over coffee but then me, Hotch and Will felt strange and groggy but before we could react or pull out our guns, we blacked out. I woke up to find I could barely move and to find these! I'm so sorry Agent Rossi, I didn't know. But we were set up! Have you managed to get hold of Matt and Morgan and Thompson yet?"

"Thompson's just woken up. They were set up too. Matt and Morgan have gone! Like you he's alone."

"Captain, I'm so sorry. I tried but I didn't have time to react!"

"It's okay Jones. Don't try to move. SMITH GET EMT'S HERE!"

"I'm okay captain. I don't know what we were drugged with but I'll be okay. I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Your getting checked out whether you like it or not Jones. You know the policy. Plus we need to figure out what drugs they gave you."

"Whatever it was, it was in the coffee, but we didn't realise he'd put anything in the coffees. What's the time now captain?"

"11.15. Why?"

"We got here at 10. I remember looking at my watch just before I felt funny and it said 10.30. I called you guys 10 minutes ago. Either he works really fast or he's got help. There's no other way he could get Hotch and Will away from here so fast otherwise. He's only had about a half hour between us being drugged and me waking up."

"Captain, EMT's will be here in 5 minutes."

"How you feeling Jones?"

"Still real groggy. Head's spinning and stuffs still blurry."

"Smith, you and me will go with Jones to the hospital. We need to get them to run a full drugs panel, including blood and urine to figure out what they drugged him with. Let's get forensics to dust this lot. Hopefully they might have left prints."

"Yes captain."

"Dear Detective Jones and the FBI. We have your friends. We want information and we will get it. Yours truly the unsub. C. Catch me if you can. It's him detective, the unsub we're looking for. is his signature, or part of it."

Just then 2 EMT's rushed into the house and up to Jones, who was now sitting up on the floor.

"Captain Peterson? What do we have?"

"This is Detective Max Jones from my squad. He's been drugged and blacked out. Still real groggy and can't get up. I need the docs to run a full drugs panel, blood, hair, urine, whatever. We need to find out what he was drugged with. And no matter what he says, he needs checking out and taking to hospital."

"Sure. How you feeling detective?"

"Like the room's spinning. My head's in a cloud. My body feels so heavy and I'm struggling to move. Stuff is still a little blurry."

"Me and Detective Smith will come with you guys, to provide protection and to make sure he's okay."

"Sure Captain Peterson. Tom, get the backboard."

The EMT's got to work on Jones and the others searched the house but came up empty.

"The house isn't lived in captain. There's no clothes or any sign someone's living here. Think it's been empty for a while and they just used this house as a set up to get Hotch and Will."

"Got prints from the holsters, guns, Agent Hotchner's credentials, Will's detective shield and on the cell phones and also on their wallets. We also got prints from the front door and the wall by the front door. We'll get these to the lab and run them through AFIS. Got prints on the mugs too. We'll get the mugs to the lab to see if we can find trace of drugs inside any."

"Thanks guys."

"We got prints in the kitchen on the kettle and stuff to make coffee but none of the other stuff has been used. Think they only made the coffee here. But we'll get everything to the lab to be sure."

"Garcia, can you trace the owner of this house. Who does it belong to?" Dave was on his cell to Garcia but had it on speaker.

"That would be a Joe Hughes. Died last year. No one's bought it yet. Been empty for a year but because of a mix up, the water and gas and electricity were never turned off."

"Thanks Garcia. Keep us posted."

"We'll find them Rossi."

"I know we will Garcia. Speak to you soon okay?"

"Sure. And stay safe guys. Over and out."

Meanwhile at the second location J.J, Spencer, the other detectives and a load of police officers sped up, saw Matt's black SUV outside and burst their way inside to find Detective Thompson still lying on the ground struggling to sit up.

"Detective what happened?"

"We were invited in by one guy but I was in front of Agents Cruz and Morgan. Before I knew it there were 3 guys in the room, 2 behind us. They'd already plunged needles into Agents Cruz and Morgan's necks and the 2 agents fell to the floor. I heard them fall and turned around to see the 2 other guys but before I could pull my gun out, the man who'd invited us in stepped forward and plunged a needle into my neck. I blacked out. Whatever they injected us with was so quick acting I couldn't react. I'm so sorry. When I woke up, my neck hurt, I couldn't move but I found these." He pointed to the guns, credentials, cell phones, wallets and the note.

"Dear Detective Thompson and the FBI. We have your friends. We want information and we will get it. C. Catch me if you can." Spencer picked up the note and read it out loud "It's the sam signature J.J as on the victims."

"It's him Spence! I know it is." J.J dialled Dave's cell and put her phone on speaker "Hey Rossi it's me. We're at the other location now."

"Hold on J.J, I'll put you on speaker. Go on."

"Thompson said they were invited in by one guy but as soon as they were all inside, 2 guys appeared from behind them. Needles were plunged into Matt and Morgan's necks as Thompson walked ahead of them. He heard them fall to the ground, turned around to see the other 2 guys but before he could even draw his weapon, the guy who'd invited them in plunged a needle in Thompson's neck and he blacked out. Whatever drugs they were were fast acting. He can't even sit up yet. Matt and Morgan are missing and the house is empty. No sign of life and the utilities don't work. There were 3 of them here Rossi waiting for Matt, Morgan and Thompson. How's Jones doing?"

"He's sitting up but he can't really move. EMT's are taking him to the hospital. We'll have them run a full drugs panel to see what he was drugged with. It was in the coffees they drank. But he thinks either the unsub works so fast or he had help as they had only a half hour between being drugged and Jones waking up. The note says Dear Detective Jones, we have your friends, we want information and we will get it. Yours truly the unsub. C. Catch me if you can."

"Apart from the detective's name, the note here is the same. They wrote it to the detective by name. They were all set up Rossi! He's got them all!"

"We'll find them J.J."

"Agent Jareau, we got 3 empty syringes, partial prints on them, prints on the guns, credentials, wallets, cells, on the front door and on the wall by the front door. You were right detective, you guys were injected with something. We'll run analysis on the syringes to try and figure out what was in them. We'll run all the prints we got through AFIS but it seems they didn't leave this room and didn't go any further into the house. House hasn't been lived in as far as we can tell for over a year or more. Nothing works."

"Thanks guys. Hear that Rossi? This house was a set up."

"Same here J.J, except the utilities here were still on but they guy who owned the house died last year. Some mix up meant the utilities were left on. But the unsub didn't use anything apart from water and the kettle to make coffee. CSI will run analysis on the mugs to try and figure out what they were drugged with. Got prints on the holsters, guns, cells, wallets, Hotch's credentials, Will's shield, the mugs, the front door and the wall by the front door. Lab will run them through AFIS asap. They also got prints on the kettle and stuff to make coffee with but nothing else. Like the only thing they did here was make the coffee. But the rest of the house is untouched and empty. Hasn't been lived in since Joe Hughes, the owner, died last year."

"Garcia, can you trace the owner of this house we're in?" Spencer was on his own cell phone to Garcia.

"Sure Junior G-Man. House has been vacant for over a year but last owner was a Joe Hughes. He owned both houses. That has to be more than simple coincidence."

"Your right Garcia."

"I'll keep digging into it."

"Thanks Garcia. J.J, Rossi, according to Garcia, both houses were owned by the same Joe Hughes."

"What's the chance of that?"

"This time I don't have statistics for you Rossi."

"Makes a change Spence."

"EMT's are here now for Thompson. Detective's Spike? Andrews? Can you guys go with him? Get the hospital to run a full drugs panel, blood, hair, urine, everything, we have to figure out what they were drugged with. And make sure he's protected too."

"Yes Agent Jareau. We'll make sure he's okay."

"Which hospital you taking him to guys?"

"Saint Luke's Agent Jareau."

"Guys what hospital you taking Detective Jones to?" Dave turned to the EMT's attending to Jones.

"Saint Luke's Agent Rossi."

"Captain and Detective Smith are going with Jones to the same hospital. Tell the other detectives they'll meet them there."

"Detectives, the captain and Detective Smith are heading to Saint Luke's too with Detective Jones and they'll meet you there."

"Sure Agent Jareau. Hey Thompson, you realise CSI will want your clothes for trace?"

"This is a new suit! And I got no change of clothes to wear!"

"Give me your keys and I'll have Ad go by your place and get you a change of clothes and some clothes for the hospital stay."

"Here Ad. And code is…" Thompson lent up and whispered in Detective Thomas's ear.

"Sure Simon."

"We'll see you guys back at the station okay J.J? But I promise we'll find them all."

"I hope your right Rossi."

"Agent Rossi, we found tyre tracks out back from what looks like a van! And bootprints!"

"Agent Jareau. There are tyre tracks out back from a van! And boot prints!"

"Hear that Rossi? This guys got help if he's got all 4 of them in one go. There were definitely 2 teams working with him, one to abduct Hotch and Will and the other to abduct Matt and Morgan!"


	4. In chains and meeting the unsub

Meanwhile the unsub was waiting at a house nearby when 2 white vans pulled up outside the back.

"You got them?"

"Yeah we got them. Left the 2 detectives unconscious with the guns and stuff and notes like you said."

"What detectives?"

"Jones and Thompson. Jones was with Hotchner and LaMontagne, Thompson was with Cruz and Morgan. Had to knock them out as well but we got Hotchner, LaMontagne, Cruz and Morgan."

"Suppose someone needed to raise the alarm. You guys knock them out good?"

"Yeah. Hotchner and LaMontagne were drugged in their coffees. Had to give them extra sedatives injection wise 5 minutes ago. That's knocked them out cold again. Cruz and Morgan were injected. Had to give them a top up dose 5 minutes ago but they too are knocked out cold. The 2 detectives should be waking up about now to find us and their friends long gone. Kept the handcuffs like you asked for. Left the rest of their stuff including guns, wallets and cell phones with the detectives. Left the 3 credentials and the detective's shield with them too."

"Good, good. Bring them down to the basement guys. I got the chains ready."

The 2 teams quickly carried Hotch, Will, Matt and Morgan, all unconscious and out cold, down the basement steps where 4 chains were on a post running above their heads. Before starting, they pulled off Hotch and Matt's suit jackets and ties, and undid the top button of their shirts and pulled off the shoes from all 4 men, just in case they tried to escape. They put Matt at one end, putting his own handcuffs on his hands and connecting the chain to the handcuffs. Doing the same to the others, next to Matt, they put Hotch, next to Hotch they put Will and at the other end next to Will they put Morgan. All 4 were wearing their own handcuffs and had their handcuffed hands connected to the chain wrapped on the post above their heads so that they were standing upright with their hands and arms above their heads, unable to move. The unsub and his friends then waited until the drugs started wearing off.

Hotch started waking up first, feeling extremely groggy and like the room was spinning. His whole body felt heavy and he felt really weird. He felt like he just wanted to sleep. He remembered sitting in the house drinking coffee whilst talking to a man about the case they were working and then him, Will and Detective Jones, feeling extremely weird, groggy and blacking out so fast they didn't have time to react. At the same time as Hotch was starting to come round, Will, Matt and Morgan also started to come around from the drugs, all feeling the same symptoms of being extremely groggy, like the room was spinning, like their whole body was so heavy and like all they wanted to do was sleep. As Hotch's vision returned slowly, he saw he was no longer in the house they'd been in and instead were in some kind of basement. There was a man sitting in a chair smiling at them and men standing around him looking at them. He glanced side ways and saw to his horror, Matt stood to his right, Will stood to his left and Morgan stood next to Will. When he tried to move his hands, he realised to his horror, they were in handcuffs and chained above his head. He could see the others were the same way and that the other 3 were slowly also coming around. He realised they'd all been drugged.

"Who the hell are you and where are we?"

"Hello to you too Agent Hotchner. You probably know me best as the unsub."

"Hotch? Where are we? And who the hell are you?" Will finally took stock of his surroundings.

"Hello to you too Detective LaMontagne. Your 2 friends are also waking up now….."

"Hotch, what are you doing here? And where are we? Morgan wake up!"

"Where the hell are we Hotch? And what are you guys doing here? You guys went to the other house…"

"We've been set up Morgan. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the unsub guys. Or you guys may call me sir…."

"Unsub? You're the guy we've been looking for?"

"That's right. Now I got you guys."

"What the hell do you want from us?"

"To know what you know. Everything you know. About the case you guys have on me? And how no one will ever find me…."

"You won't get away with this you bastard!"

"Just watch your language Morgan!"

"It's AGENT Morgan to you! We're FBI Agents and Will here is a high ranked police detective!"

"Will is it?"

"Detective LaMontagne to you, you bastard!"

"So they call you Hotch do they Hotchner?"

"It's AGENT Hotchner to you!"

"Where the hell are we you bastard?"

"Your at my house, in my basement!"

"So what house were me and Matt in?"

"Whose Matt? Oh is that you Cruz?"

"It's AGENT Cruz to you!"

"We're already becoming friends then! Matt, Hotch, Will, Morgan…."

"We're not your friends! Let us go!"

"After all the trouble I took in getting you guys here? No way in hell! You guys remember the case you were working on against me? Remember what I did to the others?"

"You're a sick bastard! That's the only reason you did anything!"

"I just wanted information from them all. That's all."

"What information could you possibly want from those innocent people?"

"Innocent were they? Not according to them. First one shoplifted once, second beat someone up, third cheated, fourth spent a night in jail on indecent exposure charges, fifth was a liar, 6th cheated on his wife twice, and the last cheated on her husband with a doctor friend of his. So none were innocent. And neither are you guys."

"We haven't ever done anything like that! We're law enforcement."

"I know you Matt and you Morgan are womanisers, I know you're a lousy dad whose never home for his son Hotch, and I know you're a weird one for wanting to spend 2 years as a stay at home dad and has to be less of a man to let his wife work to support him and to let his wife rule the roost. I know the only woman you see Hotch is that sister in law of yours and that your brother has been in trouble with the law for drugs and assault charges."

"Hotch isn't a lousy dad. He's a great dad!"

"Then why are you never home to see your son if your such a great dad Hotch?"

"Cos I have to work as Unit Chief at the BAU and go away on cases a lot. But I love my son and my son loves me and I do my best for him. When I'm away, his aunt looks after him so I always make sure there's someone to take care of him when I can't. But I hate leaving him every time and I wish I could be home all the time for him. But he understands and he wants me to go out and catch the bad guys as he calls them. He wants me to work at the BAU. He loves me so much that I'm his hero. That's how great a dad I am to him! So you can say what you like but I know I'm a great dad to my son."

"I also know you've killed a guy. Beaten him to death isn't that right?"

"To protect and save my son, I beat a serial killer to death to stop him from killing my son and other people. FBI called it justifiable homicide but it was. If I had let him live, he would have killed Jack and a lot more people. He wouldn't have stopped."

"Oh yeah, that's your son isn't it? Jack?"

"You stay the hell away from Jack! I mean it! I'll kill you myself if you go anywhere near him!"

"How in the world would you do that when your tied and chained up? You're helpless Hotch! And you know it. And unless there's reason too, your son is safe for now. If you guys give me what I want I promise I'll leave your son and your son Will alone. I don't mess with kids. Even I have standards. Now I know those sedatives we gave you will be making you thirsty so guys why don't you help our captives have a good drink of water?"

"Sure boss."

"You stay the hell away from us!"

"We're only gonna help you drink water. It's either that or you go thirsty."

"Help how?"

"Well we'll hold the bottle and you drink. Sorry but got no straws. But you do get a bottle each. And cos you don't know when you might next be getting water, I'd suggest you drink the whole bottle. If you want more, we can give you more."

"Hotch we might as well let them help us drink. If it's only water it won't kill us."

"Fine but it better only be water. Nothing sinister."

"We promise. You can even watch us break the seal on the bottles we'll give you."

"Guys let's just have a drink. I am thirsty anyway…"

"Fine."

The 4 of them were then made to drink a bottle of water each as the other guys held the bottles to their mouths and poured it slowly down their throats, letting the captives swallow.

"Seeing as I am a kind man, I'll have my guys give you a bottle every say 2 or 3 hours to make sure you guys stay hydrated? They'll even help you guys eat. But in return for the food and water and kind help you'll be getting in getting them into you, you will co operate. The worse your refusal and non co-operation, the worse the punishment. It can go from hitting, to thrashes with a belt, both of which get harder the worse the punishment, it can esculate to withdrawal of food and even water and can go up to having pipes shoved up your backsides. That's how much I had to do to get information from the others. I am willing to do that to you. Any questions?"

"Yeah, we gonna stay chained like this all the time?"

"Yeah. Why what were thinking? I'd take the risk of releasing you? You'll stay like that til I've finished or your team find you, whichever comes first. Oh and if you still refuse to co operate with a pipe up your backside, some of my guys do go the other way and are big, so they are willing to rape for information if it comes to it."

"We're all straight. There's no way you guys are doing that to us. You come near any of our backsides and you'll be so sorry."

"Is that so Hotch? You do realise you can't do a single thing to stop us?"

"Oh and you forgot one thing boss."

"What's that then?"

"You forgot to tell them how they'll stay chained 24 seven and won't be able to use the bathroom…"

"Oh yeah, thanks Tim. That's right guys, not only will you give me the information I want and not only will you stay chained until your team find you, but there's no way we'll release you if you need to relieve yourself. Like the children you are, until your team find you or I kill you, your pants will be your bathroom. We don't care if you stand around in wet and soiled pants and clothing. We got air fresheners to spray in the air. We might hose you down if we choose to. Seeing as it's almost lunchtime, I will be kind and let you guys eat first before I start the interrogations. These nice men will feed you. If I promise there is nothing in the food and nothing sinister about the food, will you agree to at least eat? That way you at least have the strength to stand up to questioning and will answer my questions."

"Guys what do you think?"

"Can we ask what food it will be?"

"Fair enough. It will have to be easy food to feed you so it'll be mac n cheese. It can be cooked in bulk, nd it's cheap enough for me to feed you guys. To make meals a little more interesting, how about mac n cheese for lunch and then chicken and potatoes at dinner? I promise there will be nothing in the food to worry about. I simply want you to have the strength to stand up to my questioning. But remember, the more you refuse and give me trouble, the bigger the risk food will be withdrawn. Each meal we'll feed you then have you drink a bottle of water. That should keep you going. In return I want answers. And I won't give up until I get them, no matter how harsh I have to be or how long the questioning will go on for. Oh and I know you guys are all friends so one will be questioned, whilst one of your friends is being beaten and tortured. If you care about your friend, you will answer. But each of you will be taking turns in the beating and torturing whilst another is being questioned. If even one makes me punish harder, I will punish everyone harder so if it comes to someone having food withdrawn, all of you will go hungry, if it comes to having a pipe shoved inside you, all of you will endure the punishment. Catch my drift? Good. Come on guys lets go and give our captives a little rest before lunch and the first session…."

The unsub and the men all disappeared upstairs to let the 4 chained men absorb everything that had happened and they'd been told.

"Can you believe this guy Hotch? He thinks we can tell him everything about the case. What the hell are we gonna do?"

"We'll do our best to stand up against anything Morgan. Just concentrate on staying alive I guess til Dave and the others find us."

"Which could be days Hotch. He can do anything in days."

"At least he'll feed and water us. That's something Morgan. At least mac n cheese isn't too bad. Me and Will have to eat it all the time, you eat it a lot. And since knowing the boys, you Matt have eaten it quite a bit. So it's food we can eat. We concentrate on saving our strength and staying alive, we'll get through this. But we stand together. We'll have to anything we can to ensure each other makes it through each day. The BAU is family. Family look out for one another and take care of each other. We make sure each other makes it through each day and is okay and we look out for one another, we'll make it. We'll do everything we can to avoid telling them anything. We can tell him lies for sure if that's what makes him happy and eases any torture or punishment."

"But if we refuse to co operate, he's gonna use that pipe Hotch. There's no way in hell he's getting near me with that pipe!"

"We won't let it get that far Will. Promise. We'll lie our heads off when he questions us. If we tell him something, he might not beat or torture the other person, at least as badly. We'll do everything we can to protect each other and to avoid the other person getting hurt okay? I don't know what he'll ask us but once we figure out what he wants, maybe, just maybe we can plan on what lies to tell him each day. We simply have to hold out until Dave and the others get here. Hopefully it won't be long. They'll figure stuff out and find us. I just hope he doesn't try to get to Jack, Jess and Henry. They're the vulnerable ones in all this."

"Dave will make sure they get the protection they need. Don't worry Aaron. They'll be fine. You do realise although he said he'd been in trouble with the law, he didn't say anything about Sean living at Jess's, so he probably doesn't know about Sean moving to Quantico or even working at the Plaza. Could be whatever information he's got isn't completely up to date, where ever the hell he's getting it from."

"Probably hacked into some system database. Garcia can do it, probably so can he."

"But that doesn't make him smarter than us. See how many lies he falls for first, then we know how far we can push him. We test him, he tests us. We figure out a way to survive, to put up with anything he puts us through, we figure out how we might be able to trick him and we do everything we can not to let him win. We stick together no matter what. We do that we'll survive and get out of here. We just have to hold out until they find us. When they do, who wants first crack at this guy?"

"I do."

"Me first Hotch. I can break him."

"No I can do worse. I can make him pee his pants in fear!"

"Oh yeah, the Hotch stare. It's legend!"

"But your right Hotch, we'll stick together and look out for and after each other. We're family anyway. Bet he doesn't understand how the BAU is family. Probably just thinks we're a team that work together."

"He didn't mention anything about the BAU family."

"Probably cos outside the BAU and it's family, no one really knows and it's not in any database. He thinks we're friends not family. Families stick together no matter what. We're with you Aaron. Right guys?"

"Too right. Let's beat this guy at his own game Hotch. We're with you Hotch. We'll stick together. We'll survive."

"Will's right Hotch, let's lie and trick this guy and stick together. Do that and we'll be okay. We still got everything but our hands. Rossi, J.J and the guys will find us. I'm sure of it. They got baby girl helping them. She can do anything. We're with you Hotch. We'll stick together, no matter what. This guy won't break us."

"Thanks Morgan. Thanks Matt, thanks Will. Let's test him and let him test us. We'll make sure we test how far we can push it before he risks moving to any severe stuff okay? Seems like he'll only use that pipe on us as the worst punishment and torture. We can take beatings, we can survive most things. I promise you guys, I won't let it get as far as the pipe. Dave and the guys will find us soon, we just have to hang on and give them a little time. It won't take them long, not with people like Garcia helping them and Reid's brain."

"Too right Hotch. With baby girl and pretty boy on the case, it won't take them long."

"How long do you guys reckon we'll be chained up for though?"

"Maybe a couple of days at most. Why Will?"

"You do remember what they said about being chained up 24 seven don't you?"

"Yeah, that they wouldn't release us for any reason, including bathroom use. Why?"

"Means we gotta use our pants….."

"I know and that's something I'm not looking forward to. At least us 4 all went by the men's room on our way to the houses so we should be okay for a while that way…"

"Yeah I'm just dreading it."

"So are both me and Morgan."

"Yeah definitely."

"So am I but we'll hold on for as long as we can but as they say, when you gotta go, you gotta go. Right?"

"But then our pants will be wet for hours!"

"Only go when you have to Morgan but yeah I know, but there's nothing anyone can do about that. We'll have to pee at some point, probably more than once, especially if they keep giving us food and water."

"Hotch, peeing my pants I can deal with. What about if your regular the other way?"

"Try and hold it? I'm regular that way too before a shower each morning but I can hold it and we'll just do our best to hold onto anything that way unless we're really desperate and can't wait any longer. I'm gonna plan not to do that and to hold anything in. I'll only pee my pants if I have to but I'm not looking forward to even that Matt."

"None of us are Aaron. We'll just have to hope the others find us real soon."

"They'd better…"


	5. Detectives in hospital

Meanwhile back with the remaining BAU, having finished with the crime scenes, Dave, Alex, J.J and Spencer headed to the hospital to check on the detectives. Dave had already called J.J to tell him they were going by the hospital and she'd told him they too were going there. When they met up at the hospital, they went to first see Detective Jones, who was lying in a hospital gown and bed.

"How are you detective?"

"Feeling better thanks Agent Rossi. Think the drugs have just about worn off but they wanna keep me overnight. I need to get back on the case Captain, we need to find them….."

"No what you need to do is stay here, the rest of us will find them. Plus you still got a urine sample to produce."

"Don't remind me. Been told when I next have to pee I gotta use a bedpan so they can test my urine for drugs. What's more, cos it's a drugs test, I can't be alone. Captain and a nurse have to watch me pee into the bedpan."

"It's the same for Thompson. And if you guys need to go the same time, a nurse and myself will watch the both of you at the same time."

"Unlike Hotch and Will, I didn't use the men's room before we left for the house and I kinda haven't been since before I left my place at 8. Did someone go by my place to pick up some more clothes captain? I know the clothes I was wearing had to be taken for trace."

"Woods went and he's on his way back here with some clothes for you, so don't worry."

"Oh right. Hey Captain, any chance it could be a male nurse?"

"Depends if there's one available when you have to go."

"Kinda have to go now. Been holding out on going for the last 10 minutes." Jones pressed his nurses alarm buzzer and a female nurse appeared at the door.

"Hi detective! You need something?"

"Yeah is there a male nurse on duty?"

"Nick. Why?"

"Is he free now?"

"Yeah, you need him for something?"

"Yeah that drugs urine test. You know where cap and a nurse have to watch me use a bedpan?"

"Oh right. HEY NICK, COME HERE A MINUTE!"

A male nurse appeared at the door.

"Hi Detective Jones, there something up Tina?"

"Yeah your kinda needed to witness the drugs urine collection. You and Captain Petersen have to watch Detective Jones empty his bladder into a bedpan."

"Sure, no problem. You need to go now detective?"

"Yeah, er can the rest of you guys kinda leave the room?"

"Sure Max, we'll be right outside."

Everyone else left the room whilst the captain and the male nurse stayed inside the room with Jones whilst he emptied his bladder into the bedpan. Soon enough the male nurse came out holding the full urinal bedpan.

"Okay, you guys can go back in now. Detective Smith? You'll need to accompany Tina to the lab with this….HEY TINA, COULD YOU TAKE THIS TO THE LAB FOR ME?"

"Sure Nick. Er tell Captain Petersen that Detective Thompson needs to go too. You and the captain need to go next door. Room 314."

"Sure, if you wait a minute, you can take both down in one go. Detective Smith will have to accompany you to the lab though."

"Sure, could do with company."

"Erm Captain Petersen? Apparently Detective Thompson has to go as well….."

"Sure. You guys stay with him whilst I go witness Thompson's drug test?" He looked at Dave and the guys.

"Sure captain. No problem."

The captain and the male nurse went next door.

"You okay now detective?"

"Yeah, always hate drug testing cos someone has to watch you pee. At least I don't find it too hard to go in front of someone. Some guys have it real rough. At least that's over though and next time I have to pee I can use a toilet…any word on Hotch and the guys yet?"

"Not yet. We didn't find anything else at the house that you don't already know about. So was there anything weird about the guy?"

"He didn't seem very happy when he saw me. He was only expecting Hotch and Will. Told him there were 2 lead detectives and he eventually agreed to talk to the 3 of us."

"Will you do something for us Max? Will you close your eyes?" Max did as asked.

"So you get to the house and go to the door. Do you notice anything unusual?"

"Porch and front door look like they haven't been cleaned in months."

"The guy opens the door. What does he look like?"

"He's about the captain's height. Got black hair, blue eyes, clean shaven, he's Caucasian, about 40. Seems like a normal enough guy. Wearing dark blue jeans, a green shirt, black shoes."

"As you step inside, does anything in the house seem odd?"

"The other doors are shut. Only other light is coming from the kitchen. Living room is real dusty and looks like it hasn't been cleaned in months. Main light is on."

"Can you see or hear any sign of any other guys?"

"Not at the moment. The guy goes to make coffee. Takes his time but comes back with a tray of 3 mugs. He's holding his own mug separately. We sit down on the really dusty couch and he tells us…" Max told them what the guy had said.

"Rossi he's lying. None of that makes sense."

"I'm not lying J.J. Honest."

"Not you, the guy you were talking to. None of what he's said makes sense. He's contradicting everything he says all the time. He's lying."

"Just as he's finished talking, Will complains about feeling woozy. I start to feel really woozy. Then Hotch complains about feeling really woozy. We stand up but then we fall to the floor. I do remember something else now. I was lying facing a door that led to another room. Before I blacked out completely, I heard a door and saw the door open and 2 guys appear from the room. The guy we'd been talking to, who called himself Eric Watson, seemed to know the guys. I heard one say, lets get to work. One of the guys had blonde hair and brown eyes. Looked slightly shorter than the Watson guy. Wearing black jeans and a blue, red and white checked shirt. But all 3 were Caucasian. He was clean shaven, as was the other guy who had brown hair and brown eyes. He was about the same height as the 2nd guy. He too was wearing jeans. Lighter blue and were dirty. So was his blue and white checked shirt. Had a white t-shirt on underneath that also looked dirty. Both the other guys looked nearer 30. As the 3 of them walked towards us, I blacked out and I don't remember anything else. When I came to, Hotch and Will had disappeared and I was alone in the house. I saw their guns, wallets, cells, Hotch's credentials and Will's badge. Then I saw the note. I read it and called you Dave. Between calling you guys and you guys getting to the house, I was concentrating on trying to get up but my body felt so heavy and I was so tired. Plus my head was real groggy and like I was in a cloud. The room kept spinning and I'd just about managed to sit up when you guys came in. I'm really sorry and I'll do anything I can to make it up and to find Hotch, Will, Matt and Morgan. We didn't know it was a set up, honest. The second I get out of here, I'm back at the squad with you guys. I don't care what they say, I'm not going on any sick leave, at least until we find Hotch and the guys and arrest the other guys and this sicko. I'll chain myself to my desk if that's what it takes. I'm not giving up and I am so sorry."

"That's okay Max, sure you can help as soon as the doc clears you. Hell none of us are sleeping til we've found Hotch and the guys. And we will find them."

"You know when I was blacked out, I do remember something. I was having a really weird dream. I was lying somewhere dark unable to move but I could hear 3 voices and hear movement behind me. I couldn't see anything but I heard the Watson guy giving the other 2 orders, like he was in charge of them. He told them to search their pockets. Told them the guns were on the hips and on the right ankles. I remember hearing them move around and heard them place stuff just above my head. Heard him order the 2 guys to put Hotch then Will in the van whilst he wrote a note. Heard scribbling on paper too. Heard and felt someone move and put stuff by my head but I couldn't see anything. I remember hearing someone, I think it was that Watson guy, say let's get them to Tony before they wake up. But to make sure they had the extra stuff ready to inject them with just in case as the sedatives would start to wear off in about a half hour. But then I remember hearing van doors shut and a van driving away. I know a van when I hear one as it sounds different from a car. The engine is bigger, noisier, it's heavier taking off, the door on vans slide shut and don't just close. I spent over a year as a rookie on traffic duty and learnt a lot about different types of vehicles. I know the different sounds a van makes to a car. I do remember hearing that Watson shout something like Mike you sit in the back and get ready to inject the extra stuff if need be. I'll drive but you can keep me company Andy. But then they drove off and it went silent til I came round again."

"Thank you so much detective. We know their in Kansas City still. It may be a fake name this Eric Watson, but we'll check him out anyway. We got officers checking street cameras for any white vans. Tony eh? That what they're calling him? Or is that his real name?"

"I don't know but that's I can tell you. I promise as soon as I can get the hell out of here, I'll be back at the station helping you guys. I want to help. It's my fault Hotch and Will are missing."

"Why would it be your fault Max?"

"I was sent to keep them safe and I failed. We walked straight into a trap. One rule I've learnt is never to accept drinks, especially when you don't see them being made, from people you've never met or don't know and who could be a suspect. Why did I not follow that? Why did I let him give us those drinks? Why did I let us walk into that house in the first place?"

"You weren't to know Max. Hotch was the profiler, he should have seen something but you were all tricked. Even Hotch and Will didn't see anything or suspect anything. You weren't to know. None of you were. But of course as soon as you get released we'd love have you back helping us. But what you've told us is so much already. Because of your cop training and your good eye and memory, we've learnt more about the guys who took Hotch and Will and who you guys went to speak to. We know more than you realise detective. And because of your vehicle knowledge, and the fact the tyre tracks match it, we know it's a van, a big van at that."

Just then the captain returned to the room.

"You feeling okay Jones?"

"Yeah better thanks captain."

"Captain how tall are you height wise?"

"6 foot exactly. Why?"

"The guy Hotch, Will and Max here went to talk to was about your height. The other 2 guys who appeared after they'd blacked out were slightly shorter according to Max, but he remembers 3 guys, he's remembered more than he realised and thanks to him we already know so much. They're still in Kansas City captain. Within roughly a half hour drive give or take of the house they went to. This guy called himself Eric Watson but that might be a fake name, but he called one guy Mike and the other Andy, and they call the unsub Tony. Thanks to Max's vehicle knowledge and good ear, we know they were taken in a big van. Tyre tracks match up to a big van too. This Watson guy knew where the guns on Hotch and Will were. Both their main guns and their side back up guns on their right ankles. The back ups, as you know, are supposed to be hidden. This guy knew about where the back ups would be. How many people outside law enforcement would know something like that?"

"I don't know Agent Rossi."

"Captain as soon as I can get the hell out of here, I'm back at the station, no matter what anyone says okay? I need to help find Hotch and the guys. Please? I'll go on sick leave when this case is over and when Hotch, Will, Morgan and Matt have been found safe and alive. Promise."

"Sure Max, for once I'll let you get your way. But maybe have Smith stay with you? Both during the day as a partner to keep an eye on you and at night he can crash at your place."

"I'm not going home to sleep captain, not til we've found them. I doubt anyone will be but sure. I don't mind partnering up with Smith to keep you happy if it means I can work the case. Thanks captain!"

"You guys mind if we go talk to Thompson?"

"Sure we'll be fine agents. I'm here all night with Jones. They'll release him in the morning. But Jones, one more condition?"

"What's that captain? I'll do anything if it means I can work."

"No driving? Let Smith do any driving when your back working? I'll even give you a lift back to the station. Woods is bringing a bag for you. Thought you'd wanna go straight back to work so asked him to pack enough clean clothes for a few days."

"Thanks captain. Appreciate that."

"So we'll see you back at the station tomorrow guys? But we'll stay in touch okay? And if you remember anything else, just give us a call."

"Thanks guys. See you guys tomorrow at the station."

The 4 agents went next door to see Detective Thompson, who had 4 detectives standing around his bed.

"Hey guys why don't you go visit Jones next door for a minute?"

"Mind if I stay guys? That's if it's okay with you Simon?"

"Sure Mark."

"That okay with you agents?"

"Sure Detective Andrews."

"Paul, why don't you 3 go see how Max is doing?"

"Sure we'll be back soon okay Simon?"

"Thanks guys."

The other 3 detectives left the room and the 4 turned back to Thompson and Andrews.

"So can you tell us what happened detective?"

"We went to the second house to meet up with a guy who said he knew stuff. But as soon as we'd all stepped inside the house, we were ambushed. Two guys appeared from behind us. They'd been hiding waiting for us to enter the house. They injected stuff into Morgan and Cruz's necks whilst my back was turned. I was in front of both of them and they were behind me. I heard them fall, turned around to see the other 2 guys but before I could draw my weapon the first guy who we'd gone to see stepped forward and plunged a needle into my neck and I too blacked out. When I woke the others had gone and Morgan and Cruz were missing."

"Could you do me a favour Thompson?"

"Call me Simon guys, please."

"Sure. Simon would you close your eyes for us?" Simon did as asked.

"So you arrive at the house. Do you notice anything odd or unusual?"

"The front of the house looks almost abandoned. The porch and front door are so dusty. The front yard is overgrown and untouched. I make a comment like it's like someone hasn't lived here in years. We go to the front door and it's opened by a guy."

"What does he look like Simon?"

"Tall, about Mark's height of 6 one, brown hair, blue eyes, goatee beard, Caucasian. About between 35 and 40? Wearing dark blue jeans, black shoes, black shirt but it's half open and he's got a white t-shirt on underneath."

"Good. Does he say anything?"

"Seems annoyed I'm there but agrees to let me in as well."

"So you go into the house?"

"Yeah I go in first, then Cruz and Morgan are right behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck instantly stand up. I know something's wrong."

"Is there anything unusual you notice about the house?"

"It's dark, smells musty and unused, I can tell no one lives there. We don't see inside the house until we're all inside but I know something isn't right. I'm ready to draw my weapon when I hear 2 big bangs behind me. I turn around to see Morgan and Cruz lying unconscious on the floor. It's a hardwood floor. No carpet. I see 2 guys standing there behind them. It's then I know we've been set up and we've walked into a trap."

"What do they look like Simon?"

"One's about the captain's height. He's got black hair, brown eyes, Caucasian, about 30, looks like he needs a shave but he hasn't got a beard or anything as such, just needs a shave. Wearing a white t-shirt, light blue jeans. He's standing by Cruz. The other guy, standing by Morgan, is slighter shorter than his friend. But he too looks both about 30 and looks like he needs a shave. Got a blue shirt on with a white t-shirt underneath and black jeans. I go to pull my weapon out and shout at them but the first guy is behind me now. He steps forward and I feel a needle being plunged into my neck. I don't even have time to react or fight back. I fall to the ground. I'm lying facing Cruz and Morgan. I can't move but I haven't blacked out yet. I see them gather around Cruz and Morgan. The first guy, who called himself Thomas Baker, was telling the other 2 where to find the guns, both the main guns on their hips and their side arms on their right ankles. I watch helpless as they take off Cruz and Morgan's weapons, search their pockets, pulling out wallets, cell phones and credentials. I hear the guy with black hair ask the Thomas guy what about the handcuffs. Thomas replies to leave them as Tony will want to use them. He jokes that they'll be wearing their own handcuffs for a change. The world for me then goes black but I have the weirdest dream. I'm lying in a black room, unable to see anything but I can still hear the 3 guys talking. I hear and feel someone placing stuff by my head but I can't see anything. I hear this Thomas guy order the other 2 to carry Cruz out then to carry Morgan out, telling them to put them in the van but to make sure they have the second dose ready as the sedative will start wearing off in about a half hour and that they might need to give them a second dose before they get to the house. We hadn't seen any van but after hearing someone scribbling on paper and hearing and feeling someone place something else beside my head, I hear this Thomas shout Gary you sit in the back and get ready to inject them again if they show any signs of waking up. Toby you sit in the front with me. I'll drive. Let's just get them to Tony's place. I hear van doors being slammed shut. My dad used to own a van so I know the sound of the doors and engine of a van compared to a car. The van sounds pretty big. I hear a van start up and then drive away. Everything goes silent after that until I start fully coming round. I can hear my cell ring but I can't move to answer it. I don't hear the other cells ring. Finally I can see again, though stuff is blurry, and the room is spinning and I see the stuff by my head and hear my cell ring. I manage to move my arm to pick it out of my pocket and answer it. It's Steve. I plead with him to get the captain and tell him what's happened. I'm still struggling to move by the time help arrives. You guys know the rest. Please as soon as I can get out of here, I wanna help find them. Mark says they've taken Agent Hotchner and Detective LaMontagne too?"

"Yeah they too walked into a trap. They were drugged through coffee."

"Agents? Detectives?" A doctor appeared at the door "We put a rush on the analysis and did a full tox screen. Seems both of you detective were given a combination of Valium, Ativan, versed and Xanax. Here's a copy of both tox screens for you guys agents. I don't know why they used such a combination. All of them are sedatives."

"Would this amount cause a guy like Detective Thompson here to wake up after only 30 minutes?"

"Yeah but it would account for the symptoms of being unable to move, feeling like your whole body was heavy detective, feeling like the room was spinning and feeling so groggy. It would also explain how you guys were knocked out so fast. We're gonna keep both you guys overnight to let the drugs clear your system. As long as a tox screen tomorrow shows it's cleared your system or it just about cleared then I will release you guys. But tomorrow mid morning I'll run blood and urine tox screens okay?"

"You mean I gotta do another drug urine test?"

"Yeah but it's only emptying your bladder into a bedpan again. Detective Jones will be doing the same and we'll give you guys enough to drink to help you have to go."

"But if it shows the drugs are just about gone, we can be released?"

"Sure that and if you guys are feeling okay."

"Thanks doc."

"Where would they get 4 different sedatives from that can both be used in coffees and in an injection?"

"And how did they know to have a third syringe ready? They didn't know I was coming til I got to the door."

"Could have been they were getting stuff ready when they saw 3 people get out of the car. Were probably watching. Where would they get the syringes from though?"

Just then Dave's cell rang and it was Garcia. He put it on speaker so they could all hear what she said.

"Hey guys, how's everyone doing?"

"We're okay kitten. You're on speaker. We're with Detective Thompson and Detective Andrews now."

"What have you got Garcia?"

"Lab ran the prints they found at the house Hotch went to. 3 different sets. No hits in any database. They ran the prints from the house you guys went to Detective Thompson. Three different sets. Two didn't match in any database."

"But the third did?"

"Yeah to a small time criminal named Gary Watson. Sending you his last known address and his record now. But not sure how much that will help as he hasn't updated the address like he should have done and it's 3 years old."

"It doesn't matter Garcia. We'll go there anyway. Anything else?"

"Tyre tracks matched a big Ford Transit van but it's a popular make. Partials on the syringes you guys were injected with Thompson matched the 3 sets you guys found. Gary Watson injected Matt."

"Garcia do you have a photo of Gary?"

"Sent to your cell Rossi."

"Is this the guy Simon who was standing behind Matt?" Dave showed the picture on his cell to Thompson.

"That's him. Looks clean shaven in that photo but it's him."

"Garcia put an APB out on this Gary will you? We find him, we'll find the others. We find the others, we'll find this Tony, Hotch and the guys. Also can you run the names Eric Watson and Thomas Baker? And trace the calls that came in asking the guys to go to those houses?"

"Eric Watson, no record, worked a load of blue collar jobs. Currently a night security guard at a warehouse. Sending you all his info, both addresses and his pic now. Thomas Baker, no record, works, get this, as a P.A to a law firm nearby, Gregson and co. Sending you everything now. Those calls were made from disposable pre paid cells which have now been turned off. Paid for by cash at a grocery store on Smithson street yesterday."

"Simon is this Thomas Baker?" Dave showed him the photo of the second guy.

"That's him for sure. Same goatee beard too."

"Hang on Garcia, let me go see Jones next door. If this Watson guy is the same, you can put out APB's but hang on. I'll call you right back."

Dave rushed next door.

"Max can you look at this photo and tell me if it's this Eric Watson guy you guys went to see and who let you into the house?" Dave showed Max the photo.

"That's him for sure! Same guy!"

"Him and the guy Thompson, Matt and Morgan went to see used their real names."

"How dumb can you get? Who is this guy?"

"Works blue collar jobs, currently working as a night security guard at a warehouse. Might explain how he knew about the back up guns. I'm gonna have Garcia put APB's out on both guys. We already got on out on the 3rd guy at the house Thompson went to. He had a record, small time, and a couple of burglaries but still a record. Thompson recognises the photo of him and of the guy they went to see, a Thomas Baker. Detectives, we might need you guys to come with us to a couple of locations. And we'll need back up to go to others."

"Sure. Me and Detective Andrews will stay here with Jones and Thompson and I got officers coming to stand

guard outside the rooms. They'll be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks captain. Let me call Garcia back…I'll be back in a minute guys."

Dave hurried back to Thompson's room.

"According to Max, this Gary Watson is the same guy…" Dave called Garcia back "Hey kitten, seeing as they got the same surname, any chance this Gary and this Eric are related?"

"Yeah, brothers. So you want APB's out Rossi on the other 2?"

"Please. Can you send the address of that grocery store to our cells?"

"Done and done."

"Can you see if any of the 3 guys have connections with anyone named Tony, Toby, Mike or Andy and see if any of the 3 have connections to each other?"

"Sure, I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Also kitten can you find us an area in which they might be. It would take no longer than half an hour from either house. So that does narrow it quite a bit."

"Sure I'm right on that. I'll get back to you. Keep safe guys and speak to you soon. Over and out!"

"Why would those guys be so stupid as to use their own names?"

"Could be they thought we wouldn't catch them or it could be they thought we might ask for I.D. Or could be they didn't think about it. Whatever the reason, they've already made quite a few mistakes. And we're closer to finding Hotch, Matt, Morgan and Will and to finding the unsub whose got them. And from what you and Max have been saying, it does sound like they are at the unsub's house and that it's where they were all heading which is only about half an hour from either house. I got a feeling we'll find them soon enough. We're already close. Closer than the unsub and everyone involved with him realises."

"I really hope your right. I just can't imagine what this guy is putting them through right now…"

"There's one call I have to make. Actually 2. Director and Jess. I don't know this guy's plan but I'm gonna have the director put Jess, Sean, Jack and Henry into protective custody, at least until we find Hotch and the others. And Jess needs to know what's happened."

"Sure Rossi man. Make sure their protected and safe. Not only am I concerned and worried but I bet Hotch and Will are real worried too, Hotch especially."

Dave stepped out of the room. The first call he made was to the FBI director, who was shocked but promised any help the team needed and told Dave the FBI was at his beck and call in regards to getting anything they needed to help find the guys. He promised to send agents straight to protect Jess, Jack, Sean and Henry and promised they'd stay in full protective custody until Hotch and the guys had been found. After spending a long time talking to the director, Dave made the call he didn't want to make. He called Jess to tell her what had happened.

"Hi Dave, everything okay?"

"Hi Jess, are you working today?"

"No got today off. Working tomorrow. Why? What's happened to Aaron this time? Please tell me he's okay….?"

"We don't know if he is. The thing is the unsub we're looking for has kidnapped Aaron, Morgan, Will and Matt and is holding them somewhere. They were all set up and drugged. Aaron, Will, and the lead detective here went to a house where the guy drugged cups of coffee. All 3 of them blacked out before they could react. They left Hotch and Will's guns, wallets, cells, Hotch's credentials and Will's shield and both men's sets of keys, along with a note, next to the unconscious Detective Jones. They then took Aaron and Will away somewhere. Matt, Morgan and another detective, Detective Thompson, were also set up. They entered a house and were ambushed. All 3 had needles plunged into their necks and blacked out. The men then took Matt and Morgan, leaving their guns and stuff with the detective. But even though they used a combination of sedatives on everyone, it wasn't enough to completely knock them out. Both detectives not only saw stuff but heard a lot of stuff too. Thanks to them, we've already learnt a lot and we got APB's out on 2 guys, we know they're within a certain area and sooner or later we'll find everyone. But for now Aaron, Will, Matt and Morgan are all missing. According to the notes that were left with both detectives, they want information from the 4 of them. And they'll get it."

"Oh my god! What information could they possibly want?"

"This unsub wants information about the case and wants to know what Aaron, Will, Matt and Morgan know about him. And he has ways of getting it."

"Ways? You mean torture?"

"I'm sorry to say but yeah. But things like beatings, lashes with belts, that kind of thing. We only know this because of what he's done to his victims we've found. They were beaten with a belt, beaten with fists, had their hands handcuffed and chained for long enough for things to ingrain on their wrists. They also had other injuries I don't think you wanna know about."

"What other injuries Dave? I need to know. Please."

"You sure Jess? I mean it could be he doesn't do this to all his vics, just the ones we found."

"I'm sure. I have to know what he might put Aaron and the others through."

"Well the thing is, although it seems they were getting some food and water and he was keeping them alive, he did kill both men and women. Went woman than man then woman. But they were all assaulted with a pipe. The women were raped with a pipe, the men were sodomised with a pipe."

"Oh my god! Dave you have to find them. Please?"

"We'll find them Jess. We promise. We're already closer than the unsub realises. But the thing is, until we know for sure what this guy wants and until we find Aaron and the guys, I've already spoken to the director and he's arranged it, but you, Jack, Sean and Henry will all have to placed into protective custody and the director is sending agents now to protect each of you. We don't know what this unsub might do so we do fear for you guys. We need to make sure your safe just in case this guy tries to get to any of you. He wants information on the case from Aaron and the guys and we don't what he might do to try and get it. We'd never want anything to happen to you guys. You're Aaron's world, especially Jack. So until this case is solved you guys will be under full FBI protective custody."

"That's fine Dave, we've been under FBI protection before. Aaron seems to get targeted a lot and gets quite a few injuries on the job. So when did they get taken?"

"About half 10? We've been at the houses they were taken from and talking to the detectives here at the hospital. Thanks to the detectives, we've learnt quite a bit and know at least 3 of the guys, and 2 of these guys are brothers. There were 3 in each house and we know there's one unsub, or at least one, could be more. And we think we know his first name. They all called him Tony. We know they're in a certain area as it only took a half hour from each house to get to where we think Tony's place is, but we don't know exactly where that is yet, but we know it's within a certain area. We got prints from all 6 of the guys that took Aaron, Matt, Will and Morgan. One set matched to a lowly criminal. And the 2 main guys, one at each house, who they went to see and talk to, both used their real names. I mean how dumb can you get. If you don't wanna be found, why use your real name? So we know both these men and the one whose prints matched in AFIS. That guy is the brother of the man in the other house, the house where Aaron and Will were taken."

"You serious? 2 guys used their real names?"

"Yeah, how we already know 3 of the guys. Got APB's out on all 3. Garcia's running checks to see if any of them have connections to any of the other guys, of who we only have first names. But we figure, we find any of these 3 guys, we'll find the rest of the guys who took Aaron and the others, and we find the guys who kidnapped Aaron, Matt, Morgan and Will, we'll find the unsub. We find him, we find Aaron, Will, Matt and Morgan. We think they are being held at the unsub's house, we just need to figure out where that is and find any of the guys we already know about. But we are already closer than the unsub and his guys realise. We're all so determined to find Aaron, Matt, Morgan and Will that, although they're being kept in the hospital overnight, as soon as they're released both detectives want to be back working to find the guys. We won't sleep or rest til we've found them. We got the whole Kansas police backing. Even the captain of the squad is here with one of the detectives and will be staying here with him tonight. But even he will be back at the station working tomorrow. Everyone will be working non stop til we find them. Promise."

"Thanks Dave. I know you guys will find them. Please just find Aaron, he's Jack's world. Jack's already lost his mom, he can't lose his dad too."

"He won't Jess. We'll find Aaron and the guys. We're already close and getting closer each time we find something. We're hoping it won't be more than a day or two at most before we find them. I just had to let you know what's happened."

"Thanks Dave, I really do appreciate you telling me."

"And when Jack and Henry get home from school later, I'll give them a call and tell them what's happened to their dads. I won't tell them about the torture or the unsub wanting information, just that their dad's have been kidnapped but I need to promise them, especially Jack, that we will find their dads and bring them home. What time does Sean finish his shift today?"

"Cos I'm off today, he's able to do a 8 to 4 shift but he'll be home by half 4."

"Tell you what, I'll call at 5 to tell all 3 of them together, but if you, Jack, Henry or Sean want to talk at any time, you guys can call any of us, especially me, any time. I'll tell Jack and the others the same thing. I'm just sorry we let something happen to Aaron again. We always promise we'll protect him and bring him home safe to Jack. Ever since Haley was killed, we've all made that promise on every case that we'll make sure Aaron's safe and get's home safe to Jack every time."

"And you'll keep that promise to bring him home safe Dave, I know you guys. You'll find him. And if you all make that promise every time, Matt, Morgan and Will will all make sure Aaron survives til you find them. The BAU is a family who look out for one another. They'll look out for Aaron, I'm sure he'll look out for them and I'm sure you guys will find them."

"Thanks for that Jess. I'm the one that's meant to be comforting you. How come you're always comforting us instead? You are way too good a person Jessica Brooks. I have to go now but I promise I'll call at 5 to talk to Jack, Henry and Sean. I promise to call you guys the second we get any news or new leads and the minute we find them and get them to safety, I promise I'll get Aaron to give Jack and you guys a call, okay? And I promise I'll get Will to give Henry a call too. But I promise you guys Jess, we will find them very soon okay? And like Aaron is always telling Jack, a promise is a promise right?"

"That's right Dave. Thanks though for everything. Just bring them home safe. No matter what happens to Aaron, we'll be here for him and take care of him. I just hope you guys find them before this guy uses that pipe. It's too horrible to think about."

"It's why I didn't want to tell you that part Jess. It probably won't happen to Aaron and the guys."

"Thanks for telling me though Dave. I needed to know what this guy might do to Aaron and the others."

Dave and Jess kept chatting for a bit until eventually they both ended the call. But by then, Dave had made solemn promises. They would find Aaron, Matt, Morgan and Will and they would get Aaron safely back to Jack, no matter what. They had to. He was Jack's only living parent and they'd made a promise when going on this case that they would all make sure Aaron got home safe to Jack again and he and the others all knew that no matter what happened, they'd keep that promise. Dave just hoped they'd be in time before the unsub did his worst to any of the guys…..


	6. Unsub starts his questioning

Meanwhile back at the unsub's house, the 4 of them immediately tensed up and were on their guard when they heard voices and a door open and saw the unsub and his friends coming back down the stairs. They were carrying 4 trays, each with a plateful of mac n cheese and 2 bottles of water on them. The 4 men watched warily as the unsub and the others approached them.

"Why so tense guys? I bought you guys some lunch. Of course my men will have to feed you but I promise there's nothing sinister in the food. It's simply mac n cheese. Bought you guys more water too. So will you let my guys feed you? Or will you give me trouble in which case, you'll not only go without the food and water but you'll get to feel the belt and some fists."

"We'll co operate. Can I just ask what we can call you? You know our names and claim we're friends. So do you have a name we can call you? And do your friends have names we can call them?"

"Fair enough as we are friends, you can call me Tony. These guys are, from left to right, Thomas, Gary, Toby, the 3 guys who took you and Morgan, Matt, Eric, Mike and Andy, the 3 guys who took you Hotch and you Will. Gary and Eric here are brothers. Kinda like you and your brother Sean Hotch. Thomas, you feed Matt, Eric, you feed Hotch, Andy, you feed Will and Gary you feed Morgan. You guys better not give us any trouble. Toby you help Matt and Hotch drink the water after, Mike you do the same with Will and Morgan."

The 4 of them then had to endure being fed the lunch of mac n cheese and being made to drink both the bottles of water each. After lunch was over, whilst Toby and Mike took the empty trays upstairs, the unsub and the others stayed down with their captives.

"Okay now lunch is over with, it's time for the first interrogation to begin. You guys will all watch each other being interrogated and I've changed my mind by the way. The person being questioned will be the person getting the punishment, though I might use others to help get the answers I want. Okay."

"We won't tell you anything!"

"Oh won't you? I think all you guys need a little lesson BEFORE the first interrogation starts…"

Tony then went behind Matt and started to whack Matt hard with the belt in his hand all over Matt's back. At first Matt refused to show pain but by the end he was shouting out in pain every time the belt hit him. When he'd decided Matt had had enough, he moved on to Hotch and started to whack him hard on the back with the belt over and over again. At first, although the belt hitting him hurt like hell, Aaron refused to show any pain or fear to this guy but Tony kept on until Hotch started to cry out in pain every time he was hit by the belt. By the time Tony had decided Hotch had had enough, Aaron felt like his back was on fire and felt pain from each place the belt had come into contact with him on his back. Matt felt the same. Tony then did the same to Will and Morgan until all 4 of them felt like their backs were on fire and were in pain from the beating. But all 4 of them still refused to show this guy any weakness and, even though their backs felt like they were on fire, they all stood tall and showed no pain, simply putting up with the pain they were in.

"Are you guys gonna co operate now?"

"Go to hell!"

"By the time I'm finished with you guys, that's where you'll be wishing you were Morgan!"

"We still won't tell you anything!"

"Won't you Hotch? You know since he's seen you, Eric here has been thinking about you. He turns both ways you know. Eric why don't you show Hotch here, how much power and control we have over each of them? You've been wanting to feel him up…"

"You stay the hell away from me you bastard!"

"Yeah stay the hell away from us! We're not gay bastards like you!"

"Hey Gary, didn't you say you were wanting to feel Matt up? Why don't you and your brother go show the 2 boss men we got here, how little power they have over us?"

"Gladly…"

The 4 them could only watch in fear as Gary approached Matt and Eric went up to Hotch. With his hands chained above his head, Aaron felt helpless but still tried to squirm and move away as Eric moved towards his crotch area.

"Stay the hell away from me you bastard!"

Meanwhile Matt was doing his best to keep his crotch and legs away from Gary's grasp, moving and squirming to avoid Gary getting near him, but there was only so much movement he could make with his hands and arms chained above his head.

"Thomas go hold Matt still will you? Andy hold Hotch still will you?"

The 2 men continued to try and fight off Eric and Gary as Andy went to stand behind Aaron and Thomas went to stand behind Matt. Suddenly Aaron felt Andy hit him in the back of the legs before sliding his arms around Aaron's waist and pulling Aaron against him, holding Aaron tightly in his grasp. Thomas hit Matt hard on the backs of his legs before he pulled and held Matt against him. With both unable to move, they felt helpless but still tried kicking out as Gary and Eric again approached them. Aaron felt Eric's dirty hands feel him up through his pants and squeeze hard, making Aaron give a little cry in pain as he still tried to squirm away from Eric's grasp on him. Aaron then felt even more helpless as Eric slid down the zipper on his pants and slid his right hand inside the open fly. Aaron squirmed like mad as he felt Eric's hand feel his crotch through his underpants.

"Get your filthy hands off me you bastard! I'm not gay like you!"

Eric squeezed him hard, making Aaron cry out in pain as he felt Eric squeeze his stuff hard. Matt, Morgan and Will winced and could only watch on in horror as Eric had his hand inside Hotch's pants.

"Ooh you feel big Hotch. I need to see how big you are!"

"Get the hell away from me you gay bastard!"

"What you gonna do to stop me big guy?" Eric had a smile on his face as he withdrew his hand from inside Hotch's open pants fly and undid Hotch's belt and pants button and pulled his pants and underpants down to around his knees, exposing Aaron to the whole room whilst Andy kept a firm grip on him and held him tight and with his hands chained above his head, Aaron now felt helpless. Matt, Morgan and Will kept shouting out at Eric to get his hands off of Hotch and to leave him alone but it made no difference. Aaron squirmed like mad and did his best to avoid it but he felt and saw Eric's hands slide onto his stuff and feel him up. Before letting go, Eric squeezed Aaron's stuff hard, making him cry out in real pain from his crotch. Finally for Aaron it was over and Eric pulled his underpants and then his pants back up and did back up the button, zipper and belt. Meanwhile, Gary, who had been watching, then turned to Matt.

"Your turn now big boy! Let's see what you got to hide…"

"Get the hell away from me you bastard! You touch me and you're dead! I mean it!"

"You can't do a single thing Mr big section chief. Let's see how big the section chief really is…."

The others could only watch in horror and Matt felt helpless as he felt Gary's dirty hands slide over his pants crotch and feel him through his pants. He cried out in pain as Gary squeezed his stuff hard. He tried squirming away out of Gary's hands as Gary slid down his pants zipper and slid his hand inside Matt's pants and felt Matt through his underpants. Matt tried squirming and moving away like crazy. The others were shouting to Gary to get his hands off of Matt, but it made no difference. The others winced as Matt cried out in pain as Gary squeezed his stuff hard through his underpants. Then, like Eric had done with Hotch, Gary undid Matt's belt and pants button and pulled the pants and underpants down to around Matt's knees, exposing Matt to the whole room. With Matt doing his best to squirm and move away from Gary's hands, and the others shouting for Gary to leave Matt alone, Matt felt and watched in horror as Gary slid his dirty hands around his stuff and began to feel him up before making Matt give a huge cry of pain as he squeezed Matt's stuff as hard as he could. The others could only wince in pain. Aaron again felt the pain that Eric had caused him as he helplessly watched and heard Gary cause Matt a lot of pain. Finally the assault was over. Gary pulled Matt's underpants and pants up and did back up the pants and belt but now both Matt and Aaron felt so dirty and felt real pain in their crotch as Andy and Thomas let go of them and they, Gary and Eric returned to stand behind Tony sitting in his chair.

"YOU BASTARDS! You assaulted us for your own sick pleasure! You are so gonna pay for that!"

"And how will you make us pay Hotch with your hands chained?"

"When I get free, I am gonna kill you myself!"

"And when I get free, I am gonna kill you, you bastard Gary! You guys had no right to do that!"

"We have every right. We can do what the hell we like. There's nothing you guys can do to stop us!"

"You bastards! You are sickos!"

"Sickos are we Morgan? Eric, Gary, Thomas, Andy, why not compare the other 2?"

"We'd love to boss!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US YOU BASTARDS! YOU'RE NOT GETTING YOUR FILTHY HANDS ANYWHERE NEAR US!"

"Shut your mouths Morgan!"

"You stay the hell away from me you bastard!"

"Will, we can do what the hell we like to you. Now SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Go to hell!"

"You guys stay away from them. You got what you wanted already. Leave them alone!"

"No way Hotch, we need to see if either of them match up to you! Matt you're definitely not quite as big as Hotch here…."

"You stay the hell away from them you sick bastards!"

"Shut up Matt!"

"No way in hell!"

With Thomas holding a squirming, fighting Morgan still, Eric did the same to Morgan as he'd done to Hotch, causing Morgan a lot of pain, whilst Morgan tried his best to fight Eric off and shouted and everything but still was forced to cry out in pain as Eric first felt him through his jeans before undoing his jeans zipper and sliding a hand inside to feel Morgan up before undoing Morgan's belt and jeans completely and exposing Morgan to the room to feel him up. Throughout the assault, Morgan tried in vain to fight Eric off, just like Matt and Hotch had done during their assaults, whilst Matt, Aaron and Will, who had Andy holding him tightly against himself and Gary standing in front of him, shouted and swore at Eric to get his filthy hands off of Morgan. All 3 winced in pain as Eric squeezed Morgan's stuff hard before it was over and he pulled Morgan's underpants and jeans back up and did back up the jeans and belt. Then Will, fighting like mad and doing his best to squirm away, was assaulted by Gary in exactly the same way, first through his pants, then with Gary's hand inside his open pants fly and then finally having his pants and underpants pulled down, being exposed to the room and having Gary feel and squeeze his stuff hard. Will cried out in pain louder than the others but couldn't help it as it hurt him so much. He was so glad when it was over and Gary pulled his underpants and pants back up and did back up his pants and belt. Only then did Andy let go of Will and Thomas let go of Morgan and they, Gary and Eric returned to behind Tony.

All 4 of them now felt so dirty and had pain in their crotch but all 4 of them were furious at Eric, Gary, the unsub Tony and the others.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

"YEAH YOU GUYS ARE SICKOS!"

"IF HOTCH DOESN'T KILL YOU FIRST, I WILL YOU BASTARD ERIC!"

"I SO WANNA KILL YOU YOU BASTARD GARY! YOU ARE A SICKO! BOTH OF YOU!"

"Was your dad a paedophile or something? Or simply a sicko child molestor?"

"Our dad loved us!"

"And was that how he showed you love?"

"He never touched us!"

"So how did he show you his love?"

"Proved it to each of us every night! But he wasn't a paedophile! He was our dad! And now shut the hell up Hotch! Oh by the way, your still the biggest, though Morgan you aren't far behind."

"Will, surprisingly, you are just slightly smaller than Matt, but Matt you are a good size."

"Now will you answer questions? Now you realise how helpless you guys really are?"

"You can go to hell you bastard!"

"Where do you think you are now?"

Tony got up and went to stand in front of Matt.

"So tell me Matt, what do you know about the case?"

"Go to hell you bastard!"

Tony balled up his fist and punched Matt hard in the crotch, making Matt bend over forwards and cry out in pain and moved to stand in front of Hotch, asking him the same question and getting the same response. He punched Hotch hard in the crotch, making him bend over forwards and cry out in pain before moving onto Will, getting the same response from Will, whose punishment was the same, a hard punch to the crotch. After getting the same response from Morgan, who, in turn, was punished by a hard punch to the crotch, he nodded to Thomas and Eric who moved to Matt, unhooked the chain on his hands and held Matt tight as they dragged him in front of the other 3 and Tony went to stand behind him, belt ready in his hand.

"Now tell me Matt, when did you guys get here?"

"Go to hell!"

Tony whacked Matt hard across the back as Thomas and Eric held him tight. Tony kept repeating the question, getting the same answer, and each answer earned Matt a hard whack on the back and the back of his legs with the belt. But Matt wouldn't give in, even when Tony began to whack the belt really hard across his backside. The others could only watch in horror as Matt was beaten with the belt but still refused to talk. They were so proud of Matt. Finally, out of fury, Tony stopped asking questions and simply started hitting Matt over and over again on his already extremely painful back with the belt. Although he was forced to give cries of pain, Matt still stood tall. Finally the unsub gave in and Matt was dragged back and his hands rechained above his head.

"Your turn Hotch!" Thomas and Eric unhooked Hotch's chains and dragged him to where Matt had been standing. As they held Hotch tight, Tony stood behind Hotch with his belt.

"Tell me! What did you find out about the last victim?"

"I'm not telling you anything! You can go to hell!"

Tony whacked the belt as hard as he could across Hotch's back and asked him the same question. Getting the same answer. He whacked the belt across Hotch's back and asked him again and again. Everytime Hotch gave the same answer and refused to bow to the unsub. He stood tall and took a lot of pain as he was whacked hard wih the belt over and over again on his back, on his backside and the backs of his legs and didn't show anything until the unsub got fed up and simply started beating him with the belt. Until then he stood tall and defiant. The others were so proud of Hotch. They could see the pain being caused in Hotch's eyes, but he refused to show the unsub and his men any pain or weakness. When the unsub got fed up and simply started to beat Hotch with the belt, it was only on the last couple of hits that Hotch gave small cries of pain. He'd held out til then and the others were so proud of him.

"Let's try the tough guy next, see how much he can put up with!" Thomas and Eric dragged Hotch back and rechained his hands above his head. Even after both he and Matt were chained back up, they still stood tall and refused to show any sign of pain, even though their backs were on fire, their backsides hurt like hell and the backs of their legs hurt so much they could barely stand, but they kept standing tall and stayed looking strong and defiant. Thomas and Eric dragged Morgan to the middle of the room and Tony began trying to question Morgan, asking him again and again the same question and getting the same answer.

"What did you find out about me?"

"You think I'm gonna tell you that you bastard! Go to hell!"

Morgan endured whack after whack of the belt across his back, backside and the backs of his legs but, like Hotch and Matt, he refused to show any pain. Tony was hitting harder than he'd been hitting Hotch but still Morgan refused to bow and show any weakness or pain. Even when the unsub got fed up and simply started beating Morgan over and over with the belt, Morgan never gave in and only on the last hit with the belt did he let out a small cry of pain. Until then, even though it had hurt like hell, he refused to show any sign of pain or weakness. The Hotch and Matt were so proud of Morgan for putting up with a beating longer than they'd each endured. Finally Thomas and Eric dragged Morgan back and re chained his hands above his head.

"Now time for the weakling detective!"

"I'm not weak and I'm not giving you anything you bastard! Do what the hell you like, I'm standing with my friends. My TRUE friends!"

"Let's see how tough you really are against me!"

The other 3, all in pain but all standing tall and defiant and standing like nothing hurt and refusing to show a single sign of weakness and pain, were amazed at Will's defiance and how much he put up with as the unsub asked him again and again what he knew about the case. Will just kept repeating for him to go to hell. Tony kept whacking him so hard across the back, his backside and the backs of his legs but Will never gave in, never showed one sign of pain and just kept telling them to go to hell. The other 3 were so proud of Will. By the time it was over the unsub was so furious, he whacked Will so hard with the belt across his back that Will eventually had to cry out in pain, but it was the first sign of pain he'd shown, even though, like the others, his back felt like it was on fire.

"You guys WILL answer my questions! I'll be back real soon for round 2. Next time the punishment will be worse!"

Thomas and Eric dragged Will back to between Hotch and Morgan and re chained his hands above his head before they all left the 4 men alone in the basement. Only when they were left alone, did they all give in to the pain and half collapse against their chains.

"How is everyone holding up?"

"My back's on fire! My legs hurt so much and I know I won't be able to sit down for a week!"

"Same here Matt."

"I'm the same too Hotch! What about you Will?"

"Are there flames coming off my back? Feels like it's on fire! Hurts so much. My legs are killing me and my backside hurts so bad."

"You were amazing though Will. You put up with all that? We are so proud of you for that."

"You guys were amazing. YOU guys put up with the same beatings. I'm definitely proud to call you guys my true friends and be part of your BAU family. Morgan how the hell you put up with all that. He beat you worse than Hotch and Matt."

"Yeah Morgan, you were amazing too. He was clearly hitting harder than what he'd done to me. I'm so proud to call you my friend and have you on my team. You clearly are a tough guy."

"I'm so proud to have you as unit chief Hotch. You put up with so much, he was hitting you so hard. I could see the pain in your eyes he was causing you but you never let in til right at the end. Matt, I'm so proud to call you our section chief. You put up with so much and stood tall throughout it. So did you Hotch. You took so much Matt."

"Morgan's right Matt, I'm proud to call you our section chief and proud to have you as a friend and BAU family member. You stood tall throughout that and never let in. Morgan you stood tall too. And put up with so much. Will you were the best. You stood tall, you were so defiant throughout it all and how you put up with what seemed like the worst beating and never gave in til the last hit is beyond me. Morgan's right. We are so proud to call you our friend."

"I agree with Aaron, Will, you were amazing. It's an honour to call you my friend and to know you. Hotch, it's an honour and I'm so proud to have you as the unit chief. You stood tall throughout it and never gave in. Morgan, you belong with Hotch's team for sure. I for one am proud to have you as part of the BAU. You took so much but stood so tall. I'm actually so proud of all you 3."

"I'm proud to call you my true friend Matt. You put up with so much but stood so tall. I'm proud of all you 3 guys. You guys gave me the confidence to stand up against all that."

"I'm just so proud all you 3. You guys were amazing."

"I'm so proud of all you guys. No matter what he did, you guys stood so tall. I bet if we keep this up, he won't hear anything but he'll just keep doing the same thing over and over like he did with the belt. I know now we can take anything he can throw at us."

"Your right Hotch, we can take anything. We stand up to him, he won't get what he wants and we'll probably only have to put up with this for a day or two til Dave and the guys find us."

"I'm with you there Hotch. I'll put up with anything. I know we all can put up with anything."

"I agree Will, we can put up with anything. I'm with you Aaron. Let's show this guy how tough and better than him we really are! And no Will, there aren't flames coming out your back. Feels like my back is on fire too!"

"When do you think he'll be back for round 2 Hotch?"

"Not sure. Could be anytime. Why Morgan?"

"Cos I wanna kill him!"

"Think we all do Morgan!

Although they were still wearing their watches, none of them could see the time on their own watch.

"Hey can anyone see anyone's watch at all? Can't see it myself but just wondering what the time is."

"Will's watch says 3."

"Already? That interrogation session went on for a while then. Seemed like it went on forever."

"He did beat us all first and then his sicko friends did assault us."

"Oh yeah THAT! That's one thing I'm never telling anyone about."

"Me neither."

"Same here Hotch."

"Me too."

Suddenly 4 men appeared back down in the basement. The 4 of them stood tall and defiant once again.

"Boss has ordered us to give you guys a drink before the next interrogation!"

"Fine. We don't mind water."

After being forced to each drink a bottle of water, they were left alone in the basement again.

"Er I got a problem Hotch. That coffee we drank plus the water they've been giving us is making itself felt…and not in a good way….."

"You gotta pee too Will?"

"Yeah but I think I can hold it for a while."

Aaron had been starting to feel pressure in his bladder since just before the men appeared and gave them a drink.

"I'd rather hold it than have wet pants but on the other hand I don't know when their coming back."

"Same here Hotch. Been needing to go since we were left alone after the first interrogation."

Suddenly Matt began to squirm a little.

"You need to go too Matt?"

"Yeah, although we went by the men's room on the way out of the station, I did drink a bottle of water on the drive to the house. Actually felt an urge since before the unsub left us alone. But it has been over 5 hours since we used the men's room at the station. And since then I have drunk a total of 5 bottles of water. 4 of which they've made us drink."

"Oh man I gotta go too. Damn water….."

"You too Morgan?"

"Yeah I too drank a bottle of water on the drive to the house. But I was thirsty and it was hot."

"Okay time for round 2 guys!"

They all decided to hold on and do their best not to show they needed the bathroom. During round 2 of questioning, he kept them chained up but kept asking each of them the same question. Getting the same response each time. He kept whacking them so hard across the backs of their legs. He was hitting harder than the first round but none of them gave in to anything and just kept repeating for him to go to hell. He changed tactic slightly and tried whacking the belt across their stomachs and chests but still they wouldn't give in. They were focusing so much on enduring the beatings and standing up against the unsub that they ignored their full bladders and refused to let the unsub and his men show that, by the time the round 2 was over, they were all desperate for the bathroom. It was only after the unsub and his men left them alone, that they relaxed enough. By now their bladders were screaming with need for relief. They were all squirming and trying to hold on, even Aaron, who normally never showed desperation.

"Everyone doing okay?"

"I'm doing okay in terms of the beatings. But oh man I so gotta take a piss."

"Me too Morgan. I'm putting up with the beatings but I'm bursting for a pee!"

"I'm doing okay except I have to use the bathroom so badly."

"I think we're gonna have to go for it guys. I can't wait much longer. I have to pee so badly too."

"You mean go in our pants Hotch?"

"We don't have a choice Will. I for one know I can't hold it forever."

"But then our pants will be wet for ages!"

"Either we go out of choice or we'll wet our pants anyway out of need."

"I can't hold it guys. Sorry….oh man this is horrible!" They looked and saw Matt's pants go dark as he emptied his full bladder.

Will went quiet as he found he too couldn't hold on and let go and wet his own pants. Both he and Matt were then standing in soaking wet underwear and pants, knowing they'd be wet for ages before they would start to dry off. Desperate for the toilet, Aaron reluctantly let go into his own pants, feeling disgusting and dirty but having no choice. By the time his bladder was empty, his underpants and pants were soaking wet, so were his socks. He now had to stand there in soaking wet pants. Morgan stood squirming badly with need. Finally need gave out and he too stood and wet his underpants and jeans badly. Although they all felt relief, they now all felt dirty, wet and horrible and they stank of urine as they stood in their soaking wet pants.

"Oh man, these pants aren't gonna dry off for hours!"

"Least they dry off quicker than jeans Will! I'm not looking forward to the guy and his men coming back down here now!"

"Neither am I Morgan but we had no choice. When you gotta go, you gotta go, and at least it was only having to pee. There's no way in hell I'm doing anything else if I can help it. At least these pants will dry off eventually."

"Yeah but until then we gotta stand around in soaking wet pants stinking of our own piss. I so need a shower right now!"

"We all do Matt. First thing I'm doing when they rescue us is showering and changing clothes. Throwing these pants and underpants away for sure."

"Will be the same here. Man I hate being wet but I was bursting!"

"Same here. Oh man what they gonna say when they next come down here?"

"I don't know but we simply have to focus on standing up to them and not letting them win or see us weak. And if they try anything more than simple beatings and want to try anything their sick minds can think of, then we fight like hell okay? We do everything we can to stop them from doing it. And we just have to hope Dave and the guys find us soon."

"What else do you think they'll try Hotch? I mean I know about the pole thing and they've already assaulted us."

"That Gary and that Eric are so weird and sick minded, who knows what they'll try. All the guys are taking orders off of Tony. He says, they do. What if when Tony's not around them, we try to convince them how they shouldn't listen to Tony? We can try to turn them against him. Might not work but I reckon it's worth giving it a shot. Could even turn them against each other. They spend more time fighting amongst themselves, they'll spend less time with us and we won't have endure as much as we might."

"You mean turn them against each other to save our own skins? I'm up for that."

"And maybe if we do that, they might go and make some serious mistake and give Rossi and the guys the clues they need."

"That's so true. And me and you Morgan are profilers. We can use our knowledge and brains against them, especially seeing as they don't seem to have brains."

"So true. We're up for it. Me and Will might not be trained profilers, but we'll follow your lead and we can do it too."

"Sure Matt. We might as well have some fun. Hey Morgan what does the time say on Will's watch now?"

"4.30?"

"And you know how so far we're giving that Tony nothing?"

"Yeah."

"You know how we can lie our heads off? Why don't we do that. We can tell him anything and he'll believe us. He doesn't know."

"So true Morgan, might mean he sticks to simple beatings if we tell him something, even if its completely false!"

Just then there was some noise and 4 of the guys appeared downstairs with bottles of water.

"Orders from the boss to help you guys have a drink. I smell piss. You guys piss your pants?"

"When you gotta go, you gotta go and it's not like we got much other choice is it? Not like you guys have got choices you can make."

"We don't have choices. We follow orders."

"Tell me something Andy. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why follow orders from Tony? When you're a grown man who can do as he pleases? I mean you could say no."

"Say no to Tony and he hits you. He's the boss."

"Why not just walk away and leave this house and go home instead of staying and following an order you don't wanna follow?"

"Cos he says he's got guys who will come and get me if I leave him."

"Don't you have a life of your own then? You know girlfriend, job, the usual? I know guys your age who've got kids. Or a dog. They spend weekends playing in the park, hanging out, having fun. They don't take orders from anyone except at work and that's only cos they got a job they do that they get paid for."

"This is my job."

"Oh yeah? Does Tony pay you?"

"No."

"Do you like being told what to do and following orders from Tony?"

"No, not really."

"Then if your not getting paid, you don't like being ordered about, why are you here? Why not just leave and live a life you want to?"

"Cos Tony says he's got men who will come find me if I do."

"What men? I know I've seen him, you, your friends, but from what we've figured on the case so far, Tony works alone and doesn't have men working for him. He obviously has you guys helping him out but we haven't found any sign of extra men. He's lying to you there. He doesn't have men who will come find you. Have you ever seen any sign of any of these men he talks about? Does he ever mention any one else's name or any names of any these so called men?"

"No, never seen anyone else or heard names. He just says he's got men."

"You realise that's the oldest lie in the book to scare someone? Tell them they got people who will come find them if they try to escape? It's used on witnesses all the time. We've know paedophiles who use it on their child victims all the time. Tell someone or try and escape and I got guys or ways finding you. It's so common to hear that lie given to people or children to scare them into staying put or keeping quiet. But there's never any real guys and the guy giving the threat never has any way of finding the person if they do escape. It's just a threat. Depends if the person is smart enough to figure out it's a lie or if the person is so scared they don't wanna run away."

"I'm smart and I'm not scared of Tony."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, honest."

"If your smart, then surely you realise I'm telling the truth and Tony's lying to you?"

"Why would Tony lie to me?"

"To make you stay and stop you leaving of your own free will? You know that's a constitutional right you got? Free will to do as you choose."

"According to Tony, I don't have free will."

"Everyone has free will. It's a god given right in this country. As a adult your free to do what you want, choose what you do, you got free speech and free movement. Your free to make your own choices and go where you please."

"What about you guys? Do you have free will? And has Tony told you the same threat if you leave?"

"He tells each of us that all the time. None of us have free will here."

"Have any of you guys ever seen or heard any sign of any of these men he tells you he's got that will come find you?"

"No."

"Do you guys have free speech in this house? And free will? Can you say what you want and can you do and go where you want?"

"No, around Tony, we don't have free speech. And we don't have free will here. We have to say and do what Tony says."

"Are you guys humans or robots? Only robots do and say what someone says. If your human you got the right to free speech and free will. First amendment of the American constitution."

"We're human. We got rights to do and say as we please?"

"Yeah just like we got rights that mean you can't tell us to be quiet. Our rights are being violated by being held here chained up. But you guys are not in chains and are free to come and go. You guys are free to say and do what you want. You guys can leave at any time."

"No we can't. Tony says we can't."

"You know I am a lawyer and know the law? I know the law and constitution. EVERYONE has freedom of speech, freedom of movement, freedom of religion, freedom to peaceful protests, freedom and the right to bear arms, among other rights. Even kids have rights and freedoms and there are laws protecting kids. Like there are laws protecting our rights as adults. By denying you freedom of movement and speech in this house, Tony's breaking the law. If you guys don't believe me, go look up the constitution and see for yourself. Every US citizen has got the constitutional rights and is protected under the US constitution."

"So under this constitution, we are free to do and say as we please?"

"Yeah, like every US citizen and adult. You have the right to say what you want and do what you want. Tony can't stop you."

"And if you don't believe us, or believe me, a lawyer and a former prosecutor, then go look it up and you'll see we're telling the truth. You got every right and freedom to go look it up if you want. No one can stop you."

"And the freedom to say what you want and freedom to do what you want is just like how you can eat what foods you want and drink what drinks you want."

"How about we leave you guys to think on it? Let you decide for yourselves? You got every right to think for yourselves. It's another constitutional right to think for yourselves and make your own decisions. But until then, to help us, can we have a drink?"

"Oh yeah sure guys. We'll think about what you said."

"You might not want to tell Tony what we've said, otherwise he might get angry at you guys for realising you do have rights."

"We're not gonna tell Tony. We never thought about the fact we do have rights here. We'll think about it Hotch. Don't worry."

The men then helped the 4 of them drink the bottles of water before going to leave the captives alone. Before leaving they did turn around.

"Thank you by the way."

"What did we do?"

"You gave us the confidence and made us realise we do have rights and freedoms and don't have to listen to Tony."

"We're only telling you the truth and what we know. And if you don't believe us, you can go look up anything we've said and see it for yourselves."

"We believe you and when Tony's asleep, there's a law book in his living room. Two guys have to stay up all the time so we can look in the law book but we do believe you guys. Thanks. Oh and dinner will be in about an hour okay? We like you guys and we don't like the way Tony is treating you. We didn't like the way he treated the others."

"You guys don't like the way he's treating us? How does he treat you guys?"

"Like we're his slaves? He hits us and tells us what to do and he is nasty. Makes us sleep on the bare floor. There's only one bed here and it's his. We have to eat what Tony gives us and we can't drink anything more than water."

"You guys can leave at any time. And if you help us get out, we promise to help protect you guys for life from Tony and any men he claims he has. You guys help us, we'll help you. We can protect you from anything Tony might claim or want to try to do. Do you guys know what immunity is?"

"No, what's that?"

"In return for co operation in a trial, you could be granted immunity from prosecution. Means you can't be charged with a crime and are free men. We can keep you free men and protect you for life if we ever get free. And cos of the high ranking jobs me and Matt have and cos of the fact I got so many law contacts, I know the law and people listen to me, I can make sure it happens and that no one touches you guys and that you guys are protected from both Tony and prosecution. But you guys have to be willing to help us in return. We can promise to not let anything happen to you guys and keep you safe from Tony if you promise to help us if you realise we are telling the truth and if you guys believe us."

"We believe you, but let us think on it okay?"

"Sure no problem. So what is for dinner?"

"Chicken and potatoes. We guys have to eat the same food as you do."

"Oh right. Sounds okay. Thanks for the water by the way."

"No problem and we are sorry Tony's treating you guys like this."

"I got a question. Do any of you guys have cell phones or access to a phone?"

"Tony doesn't know it but we all got cell phones. Why?"

"If you guys wanna help us and end this, it would only take one call and Tony doesn't have to know who called anyone. We can give you a number of any of our friends. You either call or send a text and it can be over."

"Really? Simply by one call or text message?"

"Yeah. You guys said it yourselves, you hate the way Tony is treating us. Would you guys like it to end?"

"Yeah and we'd like our freedoms but if Tony has his way, that won't happen."

"We can help you make it happen. Tony doesn't have to know anyone called anyone. And if you guys don't want to speak to anyone, you can let any of us speak for you to whoever you want to call."

"We'll think about it okay? But we will think and we do want to help you guys. We just have to make sure Tony doesn't find out and we just wanna read the law book tonight to check up what you've told us. But we believe you when you say we got rights and we want our rights. Thanks guys. See you soon!"

They left the 4 captives alone and Matt, Aaron, Will and Morgan all knew, without having to say anything, that they'd got to the men.

"Guys we're getting out of here! If we get them to help us, there's every chance we'll only be here for another day at most."

"I can't believe how easy it was to convince those guys to help us. They really don't have any freedom here do they?"

"Not according to Tony they don't. But according to the law they do. And once they realise and find out we're telling the truth about their rights, they'll help us. I can't believe they've never liked anything Tony's done to anyone and that they hate what Tony is doing to us."

"Yeah that's something I never thought I'd hear any of those guys say, that they hate what Tony does."

"At least we've got the tables turned and they're on our side for sure. And unlike what we might tell Tony himself, all we told them was the truth."

"The truth works every time that's why."

"Guy's we're getting out of here soon, I just know it…"

"Hell yeah! Er Hotch?"

"Yeah Morgan?"

"You do realise that when they find us, we'll be stinking of piss and probably have wet pants?"

"Didn't think of that but if it means we're rescued then I don't care. The first thing after having a shower and putting on clean clothes, I wanna do after getting out of here is to talk to and hopefully see Jack again. I miss him so much."

"I really miss J.J and Henry for sure. I can't wait to see my boy again."

"I really can't wait to see my boy again. It's at times like this that I really do miss Clooney. He's my boy and I love him so much."

"How is that big softie shepherd of yours Morgan?"

"He's great Matt. Just the same as always. Had to take him to get his annual physical and injections the other week. Had to drag him into the room! Was so determined he'd go out the door and not into the room. And you know how normally he loves everyone?"

"Yeah. He's so soft and lovable…."

"Well he hates his vet with a vengeance! By the time the vet has finished with him, Clooney's giving him that eye that says I see you again, your dead! Although by the time he does see his vet again, he's forgotten and forgiven the guy until the vet has finished his annual physical and injections again. He loves the nurses and assistants cos they spoil him and love to give him lots of cuddles. But the vet causes him pain and prods and pokes him. He's the only guy Clooney hates by the time the annual is over. Every time it's finished he has to drag me out of the room and to the car and I then have to go back in to pay. Can't pay when I first come out as he's so determined to get the hell out of there! The only time he'll stop pulling me out is if he see's a kid. Then he drags me to the kid to say hello. He has to say hi to every kid he see's and he's made so many friends from every kid in that waiting room. But he's great thanks Matt."

"I wish I were like you guys and had someone I really wanted to see when I get out of here. But I'm single, got no kids and no dog."

"You got the whole BAU family. You got Jack and Henry as your honorary nephews. You got all of us BAU team. Your not alone Matt. Just cos I got Jack, Jess and Sean, Morgan's got Clooney and Will's got J.J and Henry, you still got the whole BAU family. Plus you still got your mom haven't you?"

"She actually died a couple of years ago. Buried her next to dad who I hadn't seen since I was a baby. Took a trip back to Puerto Rico. Hadn't seen mom in a while but we spoke on the phone all the time. But it was hard to get the time off to go see her when I wanted to. But when I went back to bury her, I did see a lot of family I either hadn't seen in ages or I'd never seen so it was a good trip."

"You got family you've never seen or hadn't ever seen before burying your mom. I'm sorry about your mom by the way."

"Thanks Will. Yeah but distant family. Cousins and such. But mom and dad moved to Miami just before mom had me and after they divorced and dad moved back to Puerto Rico, I stayed living with mom in the Little Havana neighbourhood in Miami til I was a teenager. Then when me and mom had a huge fight and I left home, she moved back to Puerto Rico and I was put into foster care and became a ward of the state. Grew up from there in a group home but it was a good group home and I liked it. Learned a lot there and from there I joined the US Army. So I've never lived in Puerto Rico or been down there much so I've never really seen much family wise. Seen a few people on the few occasions I got to go visit mom. Since we reconciled, I have sent her money to help her out and it did help her out but she was happiest after we reconciled and I know she was so proud of me for having such high ranking position in the FBI. She was so proud of me and told me so when I was in the US Army and when I graduated from the FBI academy and first became an agent. I really do miss her."

"What about the family you met when you buried your mom Matt? Do you ever keep in contact with them?"

"Not really. The BAU has become my family since then. Kinda like growing up in the group home, the foster kids there became like family as did the care givers. They did care about us and took great care of us. Every kid who lived in that home loved living there. It was a good time."

"Do you ever keep in contact with any of the foster kids you grew up with?"

"Not really. We lost contact after we each aged out of the system. I aged out and joined the US Army straight from ageing out."

"The guys you served with?"

"Not really. Sad aren't I?"

"No not at all. But you have got all us guys and the whole BAU family. I know it's not the same but it's still family."

"I know and I love the BAU family. I do. And when we get out of here, I just can't wait to see everyone again."

"Why don't you ever get a dog like Morgan?"

"I'm not really an animal person I guess. I mean I love dogs and all and I love Clooney and Mudgie but I don't see myself ever being a dog owner as such."

"Would you like to be a dad one day though?"

"Yeah but never really met the right girl to settle down with. Had loads of girlfriends though. And to be honest I do enjoy my bachelor and single lifestyle and sleeping with a lot of women…"

"You know there's nothing wrong with spending over 20 years sleeping with the same woman if you love her and your good together?"

"I know and I know how much you loved Haley and she loved you. You guys were good together. I wish I'd had the same kind of married life you had but I've never been married, yet."

"What would be the perfect kind of woman for you then Matt?"

"Someone kind, honest, non judgmental, someone I could trust and who knew about and understood the BAU job and my job as section chief, someone who understood about the BAU family, someone who, probably is like Jess, in the fact she's so kind, gentle, loving, she's such a good person and is always so good to you and Jack Aaron and to Sean. She's always so good about you working at the BAU and about the BAU family. She's always so nice to all us BAU guys and makes us feel like we're part of her family. She's part of our BAU family and we'd all lay our lives down to protect her, like we would do for Jack and Henry and we'd do the same for Sean and for you Will. We'd do the same for James, Alex's husband. We'd do the same for any BAU family member. But Jess is so good, so kind and so nice to all of us. She's way too good to you guys Aaron. She's definitely one hell of a sister in law and Jack really is lucky to have an aunt like Jess in his life."

"Matt do you fancy Jess?"

"Would you kill me if I told you an honest answer?"

"No I promise. So do you?"

"Yeah, but unlike the women I date and sleep with, I would never want to take advantage of Jess and she wouldn't just be another woman to me. She's such a great person that she deserves the best possible guy in her life. I'm a womaniser, I'll admit it. She wouldn't go for a guy like me. She's way too good for me. She deserves the best and if I were to ever go out with her, unlike other girlfriends, I wouldn't want to just take her straight to bed. I'd want to wine and dine her and get to know her and if she wanted, I'd save myself til we were married. I'd certainly never cheat on her and I'd let her control any pace of a relationship and would only ever do what she wanted. But I could never go out with Jess, she's your sister in law Aaron and Jack's aunt. Plus she's way too good of a person for me."

"She maybe my sister in law and son's aunt but that's no reason for you not to go out with her. She is a great person and so good to us. But if there's one guy I'd approve of it would be someone like you who I trusted, who I knew, who I know would never hurt her, who had a very respectable high ranking job like you do, especially being an FBI agent, and cos it's someone Jack knows, trusts, and knows that would never hurt his aunt, he'd approve. Sean would too. Unlike most guys, he'd approve of you cos he knows you, he trusts you, he knows you'd never hurt Jess, your part of the BAU family, you're a long time friend of mine and a great guy. And Jess would go for a guy like you, I'm sure of it. And I know you'd never cheat on her, you'd treat her with all the respect she deserved, you'd certainly treat Jess like a queen and a real woman. You know she's told me more that once that she does find you good looking…."

"She's told you that?"

"Yeah, but we do talk a lot. It's like how Sean finds Garcia good looking. But he's scared of you Morgan."

"Sean fancies Garcia?"

"Yeah but don't tell Garcia."

"Your bro fancies my baby girl?"

"Yeah, but he's scared of you Morgan so he tends to stay away and fears what you might do to him if he tells Garcia or anyone else the truth. He's even asked me to protect him from you!"

"Why's he scared of me?"

"Cos your like a brother to her and he fears for his life if you knew….he knows how much you'd want to protect her like a sister. Like how much he'd want to protect Jess as a sister."

"Ah, tell him it's okay and that cos he's your bro, I'd approve of him but that if he hurts baby girl I will have to kill him myself, even if he is your brother Hotch, okay?"

"Sure, I'll tell him Morgan."

"So any special women in your life Hotch?"

"Nope. And since breaking up with Beth 3 years ago, there hasn't been anyone."

"3 years without a girlfriend?"

"Yeah 3 years. Or just over 3 years now. But I'm the unit chief to the BAU team, a single dad to Jack and never have any spare time. Any time away from work I have I wanna spend with Jack as he rightly deserves any time I can give him and spend with him. He barely sees me as it is, which I hate. He's already 10 and growing up fast. So I don't have the time for a girlfriend even though I would like one. But I don't have the time to either go looking for a girlfriend and I don't have the time to spend with a girlfriend, not with the BAU unit chief job and spending any time outside work with Jack, as I am his dad and he deserves any time I can give him."

"You know you don't always have to go on every case? If you wanted more time, you could stay behind and I'd always cover for you. Of course Jack deserves any time you can give him and if you want to stay home more and therefore spend more time with him, I'll gladly cover for you on any case if it means he gets to spend more time with you, his beloved hero dad who I know he adores. And when we get back home, I'll even find you extra vacation time and personal days. I know you already get a lot but I'm sure I can find you more. Hell you can even take some of mine if it came to it. And if you wanted help finding a woman, I'm sure we could all help you. But I do understand how any time outside work you'd wanna spend with Jack and he of course deserves any time you can devote to him. I wish I'd had a dad like you Aaron, truly. I haven't seen my dad since I was a baby when he and mom divorced and he left us. Found out later he got a new family and I do actually have a half brother in Puerto Rico but I haven't contacted him in years, not since dad died about a year before mom died. Last saw him at mom's funeral. He did get to know mom as dad apparently kept in contact with her to keep updated on me. He apparently wasn't sure if I'd want to know him, knowing he'd abandoned us when I was a baby, but I did want to know him, at least after I grew up but I wasn't sure how to contact him and I didn't know mom had stayed in contact with dad. Found out eventually but by then it was too late. I'd actually arranged to meet up with dad again but he died before we could and I'll always regret that. When I met his other family and my half brother, they told me about him and gave me photos, but it wasn't the same as knowing him when he was alive. They knew about me cos apparently dad always regretted leaving me. I was his son and his first born son. He apparently talked about me a lot and mom gave him photos after she moved back to Puerto Rico of when I was a child so he had photos from before she left and moved back to Puerto Rico and since me and mom reconciled, he was able to keep updated on me and how I was doing. Apparently being in the US army and then becoming an FBI agent made him so proud of me. Becoming section chief of the BAU programme, before I became your section chief this is, made him so proud knowing how high ranking in the FBI I'd become. Sadly I never got to make him proud as a dad of my own but I hope to become a dad one day if I find the right woman. Until then I got 2 great honorary nephews, all you great guys, a big BAU family and all its honorary members like Jess, Sean, you Will, everyone. The BAU is my family. It's the best family anyone could ever ask for."

"Speaking of families, how are your mom, sisters and aunt doing Morgan?"

"Their great thanks Hotch. Mom's still spoiling my sisters and still treats me like a little kid but I love going home to see them. Love my mom's cooking. Real home cooked meals. She loves feeding me up real good. Baby girl loves my mom's peach cobbler. Have to take some back to her whenever I visit home. Mom cooks it specially for baby girl and you guys. Never me, but baby girl and you other guys. But she also loves cooking me home cooked chocolate brownies and she's promised that next time I visit home, she'll cook enough for me to bring home some for Jack and Henry. She'll bake them chocolate chip cookies too. And she so wants to meet them in person. She and my sisters have heard so much about both the boys. They've said that when they do meet them they are so gonna spoil them rotten. They so wanna meet Clooney too. Both Sarah and Desiree love dogs and kids. Aunt Yvonne so wants to meet both the boys and Clooney too. Mom wants to meet her honorary grand nephews and so wants to spoil them rotten. Maybe once this case is over and we're back home I could bring them out to Quantico and they could meet everyone. They could meet Jess and Sean too. That's if that would be okay with you Hotch?"

"Sure it would Morgan. I've always really liked your mom every time I've met her. She's a great lady and she did an amazing job raising you and your sisters on her own. She's as great a mom to you and your sisters as Haley was to Jack. I think that no matter how old you get, you'll always be her little boy. But I'd love Jack to meet her. I'd love to introduce her to Jack, Jess and Sean. Jack would love her. Jess and Sean would really like her too. Jack would love your sisters and your aunt. So would Sean and Jess. All 3 of them are so great. But it would be a honour for me to introduce Jack to your mom."

"An honour?"

"Yeah your mom is such a great lady that I think Jack really should meet her. And I've tasted your mom's cooking before and I know Jack will love anything she cooks. He'll devour the brownies and cookies. Could you possibly ask her to bake enough for some for Sean and some for me too? Jack won't let us anywhere near them once he's tried them. He'll let Jess have a couple but not me and not Sean. Sean will want to eat the entire batch. He'll really love your mom's cooking. And coming from a trained fry chef, if Sean loves your mom's cooking, it'll show how good it is and it will really please your mom to have a chef compliment her food. Jess, even though she's a really good cook, she'll love your mom's cooking too. Clooney will adore your mom, sisters and aunt for sure."

"I really want to introduce them to you too Will. I've told them all about you and they've heard real good things about you and want to meet you and they really want to meet Henry if that's okay with you."

"Sure, I'm always hearing great things about your mom and how great a cook she is. I'd love to meet her Morgan. I'd be proud to introduce Henry to your mom. She did an amazing job with you. Even though I've never met her yet, she already sounds like a fantastic lady. Henry should definitely meet her for sure. From what I hear about your sisters, Henry will love them as much as he'll love your mom and her cooking. Any chance she could cook a few brownies and cookies for me and J.J? Knowing Henry, he won't let us anywhere near his batch once he tries them! He'll love your aunt too. I can't wait to meet them and can't wait for Henry to meet them either. They all sound so great."

"They really wanna meet you Matt. They haven't met you so far but they've heard so many things about you and how great a section chief you are. Mom really wants to meet you. My sisters want to meet you too, so does Aunt Yvonne. And sure, mom will cook enough for you both Will, she'll cook enough for some for you Hotch, some for Sean and some for Jess too."

"Oh and Sean said that cos he works at the Plaza, if anyone family or friends need a room to stay in, he can sort it out so I'm sure he can arrange for your mom, sisters and aunt to stay at the Plaza free of charge."

"Thanks Hotch."

"I can't wait to meet this great lady that's your mom Morgan. I'm always hearing such great stuff about how great a cook and mom she is. I can't wait to try her cooking either. I can't wait to meet your sisters, they sound really great and I can't wait to meet your aunt either, she sounds just as great. I think I'd really like them. Any chance of a few brownies and cookies to try?"

"Sure."

"And if you arrange it, I'll have the whole team put on stand down so everyone can be in town for the whole time they're in town and no one will have to be working. And if you arrange it in school vacation time, Jack and Henry can be home too."

"And I'll take the time off of work for when their in town."

"When is the next school vacation break guys?"

"It's mid March now, so Easter vacation is mid April til the end of April. So in about a month."

"I can't wait to bring mom and the guys out to Quantico then!"

"I can't wait to introduce Henry to them and to meet them myself."

"I really can't wait to introduce Jack, Jess and Sean to them!"

"I can't wait to meet them myself Morgan."

"I just can't wait to finally introduce them to Jack, Henry, Jess, Sean, James, you Will and you Matt."

Very soon Tony, followed by his 6 men, came back down carrying trays and bottles of water.

"Dinner time guys, followed by round 3! I smell piss! And you guys are wet! BABIES!"

"We had to go, and you're giving us no other choice you bastard!"

"I'm not the one standing in wet pants stinking of piss!"

"No but you made us have to do it. Now can we eat the food?"

"Fine, feed them guys!"

The 4 captives were then fed a dinner of chicken and potatoes followed by 2 bottles of water each. As Toby and Andy took the empty trays upstairs, Tony turned to the captives.

"Okay pissy pants guys time for round 3. And this time, you WILL talk! And I'm changing the order of who goes first to last. For this round you'll stay chained up! But you guys have earned yourselves fists instead of belts, and maybe even hands inside your pants, even though you guys are wet! You don't give us answers, we will squeeze HARD!"

He moved up to stand in front of Hotch first.

"Tell me Hotch, how close to finding me were you before I took you guys?"

"You think we're telling you anything?"

Tony started to pummel his fists into Hotch's stomach.

"Tell me, how close?"

"Go to hell!"

Tony punched Hotch hard in the crotch of his wet pants, making Hotch double over, leaning hard against his chained hands and making him have to catch his breath.

"Tell me, how close?"

"We had hardly started to look at the case when you took us." Hotch knew that was a lie, as they'd spent a whole day mulling over the case trying to figure stuff out.

"So you will talk? Tell me, how long do you think it would have taken you before you met me, had I not taken you and bought you here?"

"At least a week?" This time Matt was lying through his teeth. They knew they'd find the unsub in less than that.

"Was I asking you Matt?"

"No but you wanted an answer and you got an answer out of Hotch, figured it was my turn."

"Fine, you can answer a second question. What was the cause of the last victim's death?"

"Why do you wanna know that when you know the answer?"

This simply earned Matt a round of punches to his stomach.

"Tell me, what was her cause of death?"

"Tell me why you wanna know when you know the answer?"

"Do you want what Hotch just got?"

"I WANT to know why you want to know the answer to that question."

"Just answer it."

"Not until you tell me WHY."

"See if you guys are telling the truth. I'll know if your lying about the cause of death as I did it myself."

"Fine she was strangled. That what you wanna hear?"

"Very good Matt. Okay Morgan, your turn."

"You can go to hell you bastard! I'm not saying nothing!"

Tony simply starting beating his fists into Morgan's stomach. Because Morgan didn't seem affected by hits to his stomach, Tony punched him hard in the crotch, making Morgan double over with pain and having to gasp, leaning heavily on his chained hands.

"Tell me Morgan, what information did you guys have on me so far?"

"Until you took us?"

"Yeah, until we bought you here."

"Why else do you think we'd go talk to 2 guys who called saying they had information if we had information of our own?"

"Very true. Okay Will, your turn…"

"What else could you possibly wanna know you bastard? Why don't you go burn in hell?"

In anger, Tony started hitting Will hard in the stomach with his fists.

"Tell me Will, why did they bring you out here on the case?"

"Ask Hotch. I don't know."

"You should know. Why did Hotch and the team bring you out here?"

"To help find you, you bastard! And I'm not telling you anything else!"

Tony punched Will hard in the crotch, making him double over in pain, gasping and leaning heavily on his chained hands.

"We bought Will out here with us as we needed his know how for this particular case."

"And what know how would that be Matt?"

"How to track bastards like you! And you realise very soon you'll be either in jail or dead?"

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?"

"Cos I'm smarter than you. We're all smarter than you. DUMBO!" This comment by Matt, made the other 3 smile, but it only enraged Tony, who went and punched Matt hard in the crotch.

"And why do you guys think your smarter than me? Your chained up! And I'm in charge!"

"We just know our team! You see you guys would have certainly left clues when you took us. The others would have been worried and the 2 detectives were witnesses. And the drugs we had, didn't completely knock us out. We could still hear everything. I'm sure they could too. They'll tell the others what they heard. And even think about trying to get to them and I'm sure the captain, his detectives and our friends will have placed them in protective custody. You can't get to them but they'll know stuff! You guys couldn't even knock us out right! That's how dumb you and your friends are! We could still hear everything!"

"Hotch is right, we could still hear, even if we couldn't move! Couldn't we Morgan?"

"Yeah and you guys used names!"

"So did you guys! We heard the names Mike and Andy! And you called yourself Eric Watson. I've got a feeling that's your real name isn't it?"

"So what if it is?"

"You don't know our team! Garcia can look you up, find work details, home details, criminal records, ANYTHING!"

"And we heard the names Toby and Gary. And you called yourself Thomas Baker. That's your real name isn't it?"

"So?"

"So, by now the others, thanks to the detectives, will know the names, know where your work, IF you work that is, know where you live, know any criminal record, everything. You 2 can't go back to your lives. And you guys left fingerprints didn't you?"

"What are fingerprints?"

"You guys are dumb!"

"Fingerprints are what you leave when you touch something Toby."

"Any of you got a criminal record?"

"Why?"

"Cos those prints will match anyone whose got any criminal record."

"That means they'll find me too!"

"Bad luck Gary. And your Eric's brother aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"They'll connect you two for sure! Do any of you have jobs you have to go to?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FOUR! I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS!"

"We got freedom of speech, just like your friends have. Just like they have freedom of movement. And freedom to do what they want."

"Outside this house they do but inside they have no rights!"

"We have rights!"

"No you don't! And shut up Andy!"

"What you gonna do? Hit me? You know we could just leave, go tell the cops about these guys. And you?"

"And that lie you told them about the men you had who would find them if they tried to leave you? That's the oldest lie in the book! We've heard it being told to so many people. And it's a lie every time. You don't have other men working for you Tony do you? We would know otherwise!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"No! We won't!"

"They'll be looking for you Eric, you Thomas and you Gary by now. They'll have been to your places, talked to your employers if you have a job, talked to anyone who might work with you. If you have a job, you'll have an employee file with information in. They'll have anything like that too. They and us work fast to catch guys like you Tony. I reckon we got a day at most in here before they find us!"

"You guys aren't going anywhere! Thomas and the gang here will make sure you stay here all day!"

"Boss I got a shift tomorrow."

"So have I. I need a job to pay the rent I have to pay you."

"Me too."

"How much rent does he charge you guys?"

"Half our earnings?"

"HALF? That's a rip off! Any of you other guys have a job?"

"We all do, just to pay Tony rent."

"I got a shift the day after next at the warehouse."

"I got a shift there too tomorrow. I can't stay here Tony, I have to go to work to pay you. I don't turn up for my shift, they'll either know something is up or fire me."

"Call in sick!"

"I can't do that! I got no sick days left to take!"

"I got a shift at my job at the movie theatre day after next. And I got sick days left I can use either!"

"I got a shift tomorrow Tony. I have to work!"

"Does the movie theatre really mean that much to you?"

"No but the pay does and I have to pay you. And I can't call in sick!"

"What about you Andy, can't you call in sick?"

"No I can't. I have to work at the grocery store. I don't work I don't get paid and I get fired. And I need to work to pay you."

"Me, Toby and Eric will be here tomorrow. And when they have to work day after next Mike, Gary and Tom will be here."

"Fair enough, remember rent is due end of the month so you guys better be paid on time or they'll be interest again!"

"It's not our fault if we don't get paid on time! It's theirs!"

"Does it look like I care Toby?"

"I'm just saying!"

"Well don't! And for that you and Mike can stay up tonight!"

"Fine with us. Can we at least keep the prisoners awake, that way they can't sleep?"

"Sure that's a good idea Toby. You guys do that. Don't let them sleep!"

Out of pure anger, Tony then went down the line of the 4 chained men, hitting their backs over and over with the belt, all the time hitting where the last belt hits had started to make painful bruises, but none of them showed any pain and they all stood tall.

After a little while longer they all disappeared upstairs and left the 4 captives alone again. Only then did they fully give in to the pain they were in. But they knew they were winning!

"We're getting out of here soon guys! We're winning for sure! Those other guys are realising Tony isn't worth it!"

"Yeah! Not much longer now! And he believed the couple of lies we told him!

"Yeah. We are so gonna win!"

"Hell yeah. I got a question though?"

"What's that then Morgan?"

"Can I please have first crack at this guy?"

"Not before me! But I so want first crack at that Eric."

"I want first crack at that Gary. He should be easy to break!"


	7. Who is Eric Watson?

After they'd left the hospital, whilst Dave went to Eric Watson's work address first before going on to his home address, accompanied by Detective Woods and some uniforms, Spencer went to the grocery store where the disposable cell phones had been bought. She was accompanied by Detective Spike and some uniforms.

Alex, accompanied by Detectives Towers and Thomas and some uniforms, went to Gary Watson's last known home address and J.J, accompanied by Detectives Anderson and Thompson and some uniforms went to first the workplace, then the home address of Thomas Baker.

"Hi I'm Agent Rossi, FBI. This is Detective Woods. Do you know this man?" Dave showed the girl on the front desk Eric Watson's photo on his cell phone.

"Looks like one of our security guards, Eric Watson."

"Does he have a shift tonight?"

"I don't know. I'd have to check the schedule. Why? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"He might be. Is there someone in charge we can speak to?"

"Hang on, let me call my manager okay?"

"Sure, thank you."

"Mr Edwards, there's FBI and police here to talk to someone about one of the security guards, Eric Watson…yes sir, I'll show them right there. If you guys would like to follow me, I'll show to the manager's office…."

"Thanks."

Dave and Detective Woods followed her to an office at the back of the warehouse.

"Mr Edwards? This is FBI Agent Rossi and this is Detective Woods."

"Thanks Lisa! How can I help the FBI and police? Please take a seat guys."

"Thanks. We're here about one of your employees. A night security guard. Do you recognise this man?" Dave showed him the photo on his cell.

"Yeah that looks like Watson. Eric Watson, night security guard. He's been that since about last year. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"He might be involved in the abduction, kidnapping and possible torture of 3 FBI agents and a MDPD Detective. And he might be involved in the case of several murders committed by the same guy. What can you tell us about him?"

"Decent enough worker, works nights so I don't see him that much. Reports say he turns up on time for shifts, does his work then leaves."

"Has he been issued a weapon for the job?"

"Yeah but protocol states it has to be left here on site. We have safe lockboxes for each security guards weapons. They can't take them off site. They have to be witnessed putting them in the lockboxes before they leave at the end of their shift. Security manager on duty and another security guard both have to witness and sign off each time. They witness the lockbox being securely locked before signing off. They also have to witness and sign off when the security guard takes out and readies his weapon at the start of his shift. I get given the log book every week to check it's been signed off on…" He flicked through some papers and handed Dave the open book.

"As you can see at the end of his last shift 2 days ago, Eric Watson securely left his weapon in the lockbox. I can take you guys to prove it's there. I'm the only one who knows all the lock box codes as I'm overall responsible for the weapons on site."

"When is he next due to work a shift?"

"Tomorrow night. Starts at 8pm, finishes at 8am, then working each night for the rest of the week. We do a week by week rota so I can't tell you about next week's rota yet. Would you like to see his employee file?"

"Please."

The guy went to a filing cabinet behind him and pulled out a file folder and handed it to Dave.

"Looks like a model employee. Says here he's got a brother named Gary listed as next of kin. Mind if we get a copy of this Mr Edwards?"

"Course….." He picked up the phone "Lisa, I need you to come and make a copy of Eric Watson's file for the FBI and police….." Lisa appeared at the door and took the file from Dave to make a copy.

"He's involved in abducting and kidnapping 3 FBI agents and a detective? And several murders?"

"Yeah, do you know anything about any of his friends?"

"Actually last week, the security manager did complain Eric was on his cell a lot talking to someone named Tony. When the manager asked him if it was work related he said no, that it was a mate. Then on his last shift the other day, the manager again complained Eric was on his phone a lot to another mate named Thomas. Came to me both times and I was gonna talk to Eric when he reported for his shift tomorrow before I left for the evening about both the guys he was calling and why he was calling them a lot when he was supposed to be working and on duty and why he couldn't wait for his breaks to call them or couldn't call them outside of work."

"Did the manager happen to get a last name of either guy?"

"Sorry but no, only the 2 first names."

"Is the security manager working now?"

"No he's the night security manager. The day one whose working now doesn't work with Eric. But he's working tonight but I can give you his name and home address and even a contact number if that helps. But his shift here starts at 8pm. Let me just get his file and I'll write stuff down."

"Thank you. That would be helpful."

"Sir, Agent Rossi, Detective Woods, I made 2 copies, one for each of you…here's the original back sir. I'll be out front if you want me." She handed papers to both Dave and Woods and the file back to Mr Edwards.

"Thanks Lisa. The night security manager is a good guy. His name is Mark Carter. Worked here for a few years and is a very good worker. Here's his name, home address and contact number. He might be sleeping now though but I'm sure he'll be willing to help you guys. Here's my card, I want to help as much as I can. If he is involved like you say, I will fire him as I don't employee criminals, especially in positions that involve handling weapons. For those jobs I need clean guys, with clean records and who I think I can trust. I did a full background check on Eric Watson. He's got a clean record and has never been in trouble. He did tell me his brother has been in trouble with the law but that it was minor and that he's not like his brother. I appreciated his honesty at telling me from the start. I'll take you to the lock boxes now if you want. Their in a secure room behind this office. You need a code to gain access to the room and everything is digitally recorded computer wise about entrance, exit and opening and closing lockboxes.

"How many security guards do you employee?"

"4 each shift plus 1 security manager. And the witness to the taking out and putting back the weapons cannot be the same guy for any of the other 3 men. It has to be different guys for each gun and a different witness for each time the lock box is open. I have to do it that way until I can get cameras fixed up for the room. Due to have cameras put into the room in a couple of weeks, but even then I'll have the same signing and witnessing procedures in place for the guns. I know it may be slightly over the top but they are real guns and the guns are fully registered to me and this property and to the security officer assigned to each gun. They are deadly weapons so I'd rather be safe than sorry. All my security guards have to go through a full gun qualification and pass a test each year to requalify. I insist on that. In return I pay for the course and for the exam, but if they fail the first test and have to retake then they pay for any subsequent tests out of their own pockets. I'll pay for one test per year. And they can't work until they requalify and pass the test each year. I know what a gun in the wrong hands can do so I'd much rather be safe than sorry."

"I take it you've had personal experience then?"

"Yeah, about 10 years ago my brother was on his way home from his job at a department store when he was approached by a 15 year old with a gun. The boy shot him for the 50 bucks in his wallet. He never carried much cash, felt safer not doing so. The kid is serving a life sentence now but it'll never bring Dan back. That's why I'd much rather go over the top with making sure the guns on site stay on site and are handled and secured properly and safely and are never in the wrong hands. Even extra bullets for the guns are kept in a separate lock box to which only the manager and myself have access. If, for some reason, a guard needs more bullets, even if he's just been practicing on target ranges out back, the manager has to sign off on the number of bullets, another guard has to sign off on witnessing and the guard has to write a report on why he needed more bullets, even if he was just doing some target practice during a break, which I do allow so that they can keep up their gun handling skills." He entered the room code and showed them into the room.

"We're really sorry about your brother Mr Edwards. It's much better to be a little over the top than to risk anything I think."

Mr Edwards opened Eric Watson's gun lockbox and showed them the guns inside.

"As you can see, his guns are both here and safe."

"Thanks, at least we know the guns are secure. I take it the 2nd is back up?"

"Yeah, like you cops, they wear it on their right ankles. Oh I forgot to mention, if a guard leaves for any reason, not only is his name removed from the registration of his guns, but the code to the lockbox of his guns is changed by myself and until a new guard is assigned the gun only me and the security managers know the new code to the box."

"Oh right, that's good to know."

"Apart from the security manager, are any of the guys working the night shift security duty tonight guys he often works with or is friends with?"

"Yeah, a couple, Lee Brown, and Jason Head. They often work the same shift as Eric Watson but I'm not sure if he's friends with them or not, you'd have to talk to them and to Mark, the night security manager, they'd know more than me as they all work nights and I'm working in the day so I don't see too much of them. I see them at the start of their shift when I'm going home and when they finish and I'm starting work but that's all. I don't know what he's like friends wise at work. Mark has never reported a problem as such in terms of him not getting on with anyone or having any problems with anyone. Lee and Jason will be here to start their shift at 8 if you wanna come and talk to them. I know their working but as you are FBI and police, I don't mind them talking to you and I and all my employees here will do everything we can to co operate and help you guys. I just hope your agents and the detective turn up safe and well and you guys find them soon. But if there's anything at all I or any of my staff can do to help you guys or if you have any questions, please call me or come here. I'm here every day except Sundays, which I take as my day off. But I can always be contacted at home."

"Thanks. We'll be in touch and we'll be back tonight to talk to Lee and Jason. We'll either go see this Mark now or we'll wait til tonight to talk to him."

"Sure, anything any of my employees can do to help they will. And if this Eric Watson does turn out to be involved, will you let me know so I can fire him and get the lockbox code changed?"

"Sure, we'll be in touch. Thank you though. You have been so helpful."

"Anything I can do to help law enforcement I will."

After leaving the warehouse, Dave and Woods went to the home of the security manager, Mark Carter and knocked on the door. A very sleepy guy in pyjamas answered the door.

"Yeah?"

"Mr Carter? I'm Agent Rossi, this is Detective Woods."

"Oh hi, sorry I was asleep. I work nights as a security manager at the warehouse nearby and I got a shift at 8. What can I do to help?"

"May we come in? We need to talk to you about one of the security guards, Eric Watson. Mr Edwards, the warehouse manager, has just been talking to us. He gave us your name and address as he said you'd know more than he did about the guard."

"Yeah Eric, I know him. You guys wanna come inside? I need coffee to wake up."

"Sure, sorry to disturb you Mr Carter."

"That's okay. You guys mind going through there. I'll be right back, you guys don't mind if I just nip to the bathroom do you? Been asleep for about 7 hours solid and need to pee. Make yourselves comfy though. Be right back….." He pointed to his living room.

"No problem Mr Carter."

"And after do you guys want some coffee?"

"We're fine thanks but you can make yourself some if you want."

A few minutes later, Mark Carter was sitting in the living room still in his pyjamas but looking more awake and holding a fresh mug of hot coffee.

"So what did you guys wanna know about Eric? And why is the FBI and police asking about him?"

"He might be involved in the abduction and kidnapping of 3 federal agents and a MDPD detective and he possibly is involved in several murders committed by the same man."

"Not Eric?"

"This Eric Watson?" Dave showed him a photo.

"Yeah that's Eric."

"According to Mr Edwards, he's been working as a night security guard for about a year?"

"Yeah, the guy he replaced left for another job elsewhere. Eric took the gun qualification course and passed first time. He's just re-qualified last month. Again he passed first time. But he reports for his shifts on time, does a full shift and leaves after his shift finishes."

"What's he like work wise?"

"Good at his job, patrols regularly, does everything he's supposed to, writes up reports on time, overall decent security guy I'd say."

"Does he have friends at work?"

"Gets on with the other guards he works with okay but mainly keeps to himself but cos he does a good job and I don't have any real problems with him, there's nothing to ever worry about."

"Mr Edwards told us you'd reported a couple of problems. One last week and the other on Eric's last shift?"

"Yeah, last week whilst on patrols, he was on his cell phone a lot to a guy he called Tony. Whilst on patrol, guards have to have their wits about them and be alert for anything and any noise and not be distracted or use their cell phones. I asked him who this Tony was and he said just a mate. I asked him why he couldn't just call this Tony on one of his breaks or outside work but he said he needed to sort something out with Tony that couldn't wait. I told him not to use his cell again on patrols and he did listen. I told Mr Edwards when he came into work the next morning before I left at the end of my night shift. Then on his last shift the night before last he was on his cell again a lot during patrols, this time to a guy named Thomas. I asked him the same questions. He said Thomas was a mate and that it was important and couldn't wait. I told him again he can't use his cell phone whilst patrolling. He promised it was the last time but I told Mr Edwards before I left at the end of my shift when he came into work. Mr Edwards said he'd talk to Eric before the start of Eric's next shift when Eric reported for the shift."

"Did you happen to catch either Tony or Thomas's last names?"

"Yeah. Tony Powers and Thomas Baker. Eric told me when I asked him who he was speaking to. But he said they were mates. He has promised never to use his cell on patrols again though."

"Tony Powers?"

"Yeah you know him? Cos I don't."

"No but the guy we've been looking for and who appears to be in charge is named Tony. We think it's this Tony that's killed several people. He and the murders are why we FBI are here in town. We think it's this Tony who engineered the kidnapping and abduction of 3 of our FBI team and the detective friend we bought out to help us who is actually the husband of one of the agents on our team. Do you ever see him with anyone else outside of the guards he works with?"

"No he comes on time, goes home after each shift but he doesn't socialise with anyone from work. Seems to keep to himself and any friends he has I've never seen and they never appear at the warehouse. He keeps his work and private life separate but that's fine with me cos he's there to do a job not to socialise."

"We know this Thomas Baker by the way. Do you know Eric's brother, Gary?"

"No, never seen him. Just seen his name written in Eric's employee file as next of kin. Eric did tell me and Mr Edwards that his brother Gary had been involved in petty crime and had been in trouble with the law but that he, Eric, was clean and wasn't like his brother. He had a clean record, he couldn't have been employed as a security guard otherwise. He did promise Gary would never go anywhere near the warehouse or disturb Eric at work. Eric's next due to work a shift tomorrow night. I work every night apart from Sunday night, my night off, but there's someone covering that shift so it's okay."

"Apparently 2 guards working tonight often work the same shift as Eric? A Lee Brown and a Jason Head?"

"Yeah, decent workers, both good guys. Never had any problems with either Lee or Jason. Unlike Eric, they're friends with the other guards on every shift they work. Lee often talks about his girlfriend and Jason is married with a kid. Both are stand up guys. Both are due to work the 8pm to 8am night shift tonight if you wanna talk to them. But Eric tends to keep himself to himself. Lee and Jason may work with him on the same shifts but they aren't exactly friends, just work colleagues. Eric doesn't tend to talk about his private life like Lee and Jason do. Jason loves telling me and the other guards what his kid has been up to. He gets up to some real funny stuff but he's only 6 years old. Jason works the night shift so he can be home when Max, his son, finishes school and he can spend the time between Max coming home and him leaving for work having great father son time. He can make Max his dinner, watch movies, hang out, play, stuff like that. And just before he leaves, he can tuck Max into bed each night at half 7. Something he loves to do. And by the time he leaves, his wife Steph is home for Max. They've been married for 7 years and still love each other so much. They are the perfect family and Max adores his dad. And Jason adores Max. His buddy as he calls him. Lee's been with his girlfriend Kelly for about 4 years and is thinking of proposing. Kelly's recently found out she's pregnant and Lee is so happy and can't wait to be a dad. He wants to get married before the baby is born so he can do things right. But he and Jason are always telling everyone about stuff at home. And since finding out Kelly is pregnant, Lee's been starting to ask Jason for advice on being a dad and Jason has been telling him all sorts of stuff and says he'll help in any way he can. But both Lee and Jason are great guys and they've been working for quite a few years. I think Max was 2 when Jason started working and Lee had been with Kelly for about 6 months. One thing Eric complains about is having to eat mac n cheese all the time but Max adores the stuff so he's always cooking it for Max. But he is starting to get fed up with eating it himself. But I can't blame him. Even I'd get fed up with eating so much mac n cheese. I think Jason would be awake by now cos Max would be home. Not sure about Lee, he might still be asleep as the shift doesn't start til 8."

"That's okay, we'll come talk to them tonight at work if that's okay? Mr Edwards said it would be okay."

"It's fine with me. One of the other guards can cover either guy whilst you talk to either of them. The shift starts at 8pm and finishes at 8am. Jason often leaves as soon as the shift finishes so he can take Max to school but I let him as that's a good reason for wanting to rush off. He really adores his son and Max is a great kid. Met him a couple of times. He really does get up to some funny stuff though."

"Sounds just like Henry and Jack."

"They your kids Agent Rossi?"

"No not my kids. Henry's 6 but he's the son of the MDPD detective whose been kidnapped and his mom is the FBI agent on our team. Jack's dad is our unit chief on our FBI team. Jack's 10 but he's a great kid. Lost his mom to a serial killer when he was 4 and a half and since then Aaron, his dad, has been a single dad to Jack but he and Jack adore each other. When Aaron has to work, his sister in law and Jack's aunt takes care of Jack for Aaron but Jack adores his aunt too and Jack loves life. Both he and Henry adore mac n cheese. Aaron now hates the stuff as he's had to eat so much of it. But Jack adores it. Will, Henry's dad, still likes it to a certain extent but Henry, his son, adores it. But both are great kids and so much fun."

"They sound just like Max. I'm not sure how much else I can tell you about Eric though. He's only been working for about a year and he mainly keeps himself to himself and apart from the cell phone problems I told you about, I haven't really had any real problems with him."

"Thank you anyway Mr Carter, you have been a lot of help and someone will be coming to talk to both Lee and Jason tonight."

"That's fine with me Agent Rossi, Detective Woods. If there's anything else I can do to help, just let me know. I hate to kinda hurry you guys up but it is 4.15 and I should have been up a half hour ago as Joe, my 12 year old should be being dropped off by the bus in a minute."

"You're a dad?"

"Yeah, and I love being a dad. Part of the reason I love working the night shift I do. Like Jason, I get to spend the time between my son getting home and me leaving for work with my kid. And like Max, Jack and Henry, Joe loves mac n cheese too. But please come by any time tonight to talk to Jason and Lee, though I'm not sure how much they can tell you about Eric. I can't believe he's involved but anything is possible I suppose."

Just then they heard a school bus pull up outside the house and looked to see a 12 year old boy get off and head towards the house.

"We'll be off Mr Carter but thank you. You have been a great help and we'll see you tonight."

"Sure, anything I can do to help and I hope you find your friends soon Agent Rossi and I hope their okay and you save them."

"Thanks Mr Carter."

"DAD, I'M HOME!"

"IN HERE BUDDY!"

Just as Dave and Woods went to leave the room, the boy they'd seen getting off the bus, who looked a lot like Mr Carter, ran into the room.

"Have a good day at school buddy?"

"Yeah, best part was science. Cool experiment."

"You didn't blow anything up did you?"

"No, not this time dad, promise!"

"That's good buddy."

"We'll be off Mr Carter. But we'll come by the warehouse tonight to speak to Jason and Lee okay? We'll see ourselves out but thanks for all your help. You have been a lot of help."

"Sure anything I can do to help."

They left the house and headed back to the SUV. On the way Dave got on his phone.

"Garcia's lair."

"Hey kitten, it's me Dave."

"Hey Rossi man, what's up?"

"Can you look up the name Tony Powers?"

"Searching…Tony Powers, no match found. Not in Kansas."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, oh by the way checked those names against the other 3. No known connections. Sorry Rossi."

"That's okay Garcia. Any word from any of the others yet?"

"Spencer sent me the video from the store. Trying to get a face now. Alex said there was no one at the address. J.J hasn't called in yet but GPS says she's at the lawyer's office. Must still be talking to Thomas's bosses. Where you at? GPS says your not at the warehouse."

"You keeping tabs on us Garcia?"

"Yeah but cos of what's happened, I'm worried about each of you guys. I need to know you guys are still safe."

"Fair enough. Where are Spencer and Alex now?"

"Here back at the station. Junior G Man is helping me go through the store video footage. Alex is in the conference room. It says here your outside a house?"

"Yeah we were talking to the night security manager who is in charge of Eric on the night shift. He told us a lot. And tonight at the start of the 8pm shift a couple of us are gonna go talk to a couple of his colleagues at work, guards who often work the same shift as Eric. We're gonna head to Eric's place now, then we'll be back at the station okay?"

"Sure Rossi man. Stay safe okay?"

"Always do kitten. Speak to you soon okay?"

"Sure Rossi man."

Dave and Woods, with the uniformed officers, went to Eric Watson's apartment.

"FBI, OPEN UP MR WATSON!" Dave banged on the door but there was no answer and no noise from inside. Detective Woods kicked down the door and they stormed into the apartment to find it empty.

"He's not here!"

"Most of his clothes are gone but there are a few things here. Like he's packed and gone somewhere for a few days."

"Agent Rossi? Detective? Look!" A uniformed officer held up a security guards uniform hanging on a clothes hanger.

"He'll be coming back for that before tomorrow night. He's got a shift tomorrow night and he'll need that uniform!"

"Guys stay here in case he comes back. Me and Agent Rossi will head back to the station. He's bound to come back here in the next 24 hours. I'll have units posted outside keeping watch."

Dave and Woods headed back to the station where they met up with everyone, including J.J, Alex, Spencer and Garcia.

"What did you find Rossi?"

"We found his guards uniform at his apartment but not him. He's gotta go back for the uniform before his next shift tomorrow night. Uniforms are sticking at his place and Detective Woods has posted units outside the building. J.J, tonight me and you need to go speak to 2 guards who work the same night shifts as Watson. Both guards are working tonight from 8pm to 8am. We got a copy of Eric's employee file. The warehouse manager was so helpful and has promised to help in any way he can and has promised all his employees will do the same. He's said it's okay to go talk to the other 2 guards during their shift tonight. But Eric tends to keep himself to himself at work. He was on his cell a lot during patrols during a shift last week to a guy named Tony Powers, that's what Eric told the night security manager his name was. Garcia can't find a Tony Powers in the system though. Then on his last shift the night before last, he got in trouble with the night security manager again by using his cell phone a lot during patrols on the shift. He was talking to a guy, get this, named Thomas Baker. The warehouse manager, Mr Edwards, was told both times by Mr Carter, the night security manager, about the cell phone usage during patrols. Mr Edwards was going to talk to Eric before he left tomorrow night and when Eric reported for his next shift at 8pm. According to Eric the calls were important to both Tony and Thomas and he was trying to sort something out. But we didn't get into town til yesterday so any calls were about other victims. What did you find out J.J about Thomas Baker?"

"He's worked as an assistant for about a year and a half. Today was his day off, but he's due to work at 9am to 5pm tomorrow. But they say he's a decent worker, keeps to himself, does everything he needs to and has never got into any trouble at work. Comes and leaves on time. Went by his place to find no Thomas and he's packed some clothes to stay somewhere for a few days but he's packed his work suit so he won't need to go by his place for his work clothes but the firm has promised to call after Thomas reports for work and has said they'll keep him there until we get there to arrest him or talk to him. They, like the warehouse Eric works at, want to do everything they can to help. They've given us a copy of his employee file. Got an address and a cell number."

"But the cell is turned off, I tried to track it. Got it tracking in case he turns it back on though."

"Anything from Gary's place Alex?"

"No sign of Gary and doesn't look like he lives there. All his clothes and stuff are gone but he left in a hurry and the apartment manager never got the keys and he's behind on his rent too by 2 months. He was about to kick Gary out and evict him. He wants to help any way he can but he didn't really know Gary as such."

"Anything on the footage from the store Spencer?"

"Still looking. Store clerk said a man came in, bought 2 disposable cell phones and 20 dollars credit each. Paid for everything by cash. She remembers he also bought some milk, coffee and a box of cornflakes with the cell phones and credit. She gave us all the footage from yesterday and says she wishes she could be more helpful but she sees a lot of customers and couldn't remember what this guy looked like, only what he bought but that it was sometime between 2 and 6 as it was after her lunch but before the end of her shift, which does help narrow it down."

"But nowhere near enough!"

"We got enough to build a profile though Rossi."

"Have we? A profile on who. The only thing we know about our unsub is his first name is possibly Tony, we still don't know much more than that! We're struggling to learn anything about these other guys, let alone this Tony!"

"Garcia can you see if you can get a trace on this cell number? It's from Eric. And even if it's not turned on, I've heard your so good, you can get a list of whose called and what texts the phone has got and what calls and what texts the phone has sent. Am I right?" Detective Woods handed Garcia his copy of Eric Watson's employee file.

"Sure I can. We'll find them Rossi. We'll figure out who this Tony is. I'll get info from every cell number you guys have got, including Thomas'. And I'll see if any of the cells called or text each other or if there's a number they've all called."

"Sorry kitten, just a little frustrated I guess. Sure, that's a great idea and put traces on all the numbers you got. Sooner or later one them is bound to show up as someone has got to turn their cell on somewhere."

"Sure thing Rossi man. I'm right on it. Back in 2 tics."

Garcia hurried out of the room to her temporary lair to start searching cell phones.

"So what else we got guys?"


	8. Phonecall to Jack and a breakthrough!

Soon Dave realised it was already half 5, the time he'd promised he'd call Jack, Sean and Henry.

"Guys I'll be back in a minute. Gotta make a call I don't want to, I gotta tell Jack and Henry their dad's are missing…."

"Sure Rossi, tell Henry I'll call him after you've finished talking to them."

"Sure J.J. Back in a minute."

Dave stepped outside and dialled Jessica's house number.

"Hello?" Jess answered the phone.

"Hey Jess, it's me."

"Have you found them yet Dave?"

"Not yet but we're getting closer and we will find them soon. I promise. But first I did promise I'd call at this time to talk to Jack, Sean and Henry. J.J said she'd call Henry after I've finished talking."

"Sure, hang on a sec. HEY JACK! SEAN! HENRY! CAN YOU GUYS COME HERE A SEC? They already know something is up Dave cos there's agents here with us each now. But I haven't said anything, only that you'd call at this time to tell them everything. I'll put the phone on speaker okay?"

"Is it Uncle Dave Aunt Jess?"

"Yeah buddy it is. He'll tell you everything okay, but just listen."

"Okay. Hi Uncle Dave, did something happen to dad? Is he okay?"

"Hey Jack! Hey Henry! Hey Sean!"

"Hey Dave. So come on tell us, what's happened to my bro this time?"

"Well the thing is something's happened but not just to your dad Jack. It's happened to Matt, Morgan and your dad too Henry. They've been taken and are being somewhere by the bad guy we came here to find."

"Dad's missing? Where is he?"

"We don't Jack. Henry your mom said she'd call you after I finished this call to talk to you okay? She's okay and she's safe here. But like you she's really worried about your dad."

"Who took them Uncle Dave?"

"The bad guy Jack. And although we don't know where he's holding them, we think it's at his house, but we don't know where that is."

"When were they taken?"

"About half 10 this morning. Both your dad's had gone to a house to question someone who claimed they knew stuff about the case. Matt and Morgan went to another house where a different was claiming he knew stuff. A detective from here went with your dads and another detective from here went with Matt and Morgan. But both houses were a set up. Your dads, Matt and Morgan were drugged and taken prisoner away somewhere not too far from each house. They drugged both the detectives too but the drugs they used didn't completely knock the detectives out. They heard stuff, including names. The guys your dads, Matt and Morgan had gone to see apparently used their own names. Along with fingerprints they all left at both houses, to which we could match one set to a known bad guy, we were able identify the guy who your dads had gone to see, the guy who Matt and Morgan had gone to see and a guy who had helped take Matt and Morgan. That guy was the brother of the guy your dads had gone to see. We've already found out all the first names of the other guys involved, including the bad guy whose got your dads, Matt and Morgan. We're already pretty close to finding them and no one is giving up. The whole squad here is working 24 seven, we're working 24 seven, no one will sleep until we find your dads, Matt and Morgan and we already know a lot. We just don't know quite enough and we don't know exactly where they are just yet but we'll figure it out. We're already ready to pounce and arrest the 3 men we know about as soon as they turn up and one is due at work in the morning. One is due to work tomorrow night. The other we don't know where he is yet but we got officers keeping an eye on his home if he goes back there. We're going to talk to another guy's work mates tonight. We've already talked to both his bosses and they will help us find this guy. The boss at the other guy's workplace will help us catch him too. They'll let us know when he gets to work tomorrow morning. You guys following me so far?"

"Yeah course."

"Great. Tomorrow, when they get released from the hospital, the 2 detectives who went with your dads, Matt and Morgan will come back here to the station and get straight back to work to help find your dads, Matt and Morgan. We have the cell numbers of both the 2 guys who are working that we know about. Garcia has got them tracing for when they turn on the cell phones, which they'll have to do sooner or later. When they turn the cell phones on, Garcia will get a location and we can go and at least arrest someone. But we figure we find any of the guys we know about, we'll find the rest of them. We find the rest of the guys, we'll find the bad guy and find your dads, Matt and Morgan."

"Is this bad guy hurting our dads Uncle Dave?"

"I don't know Jack. I do know that he holds his victims in chains with their hands chained up but I don't know how he's holding them. I don't know if he's hurting them or not. We won't know anything for sure til we find them. But I promise you boys, we will find your dads, we will find Matt and Morgan and I promise I will bring your dads home to you guys as soon as I can okay? I know I've probably told you guys more than you needed to know but I also know you guys hate being kept in the dark and you guys deserve to know the truth and everything possible as it happens."

"Thanks for that Uncle Dave. We love it that your so honest with us and don't try to hide anything. Why did the bad man take our dads?"

"We don't know Jack. Maybe he wants to play a game with us. But he hasn't gotten in touch with us to let us know why he's taken the 4 of them, so we don't know why he's taken them, just that he has. There were notes left with the detectives that simply said I got your friends. From the unsub. He called himself the unsub. He know we're looking for him and that we will find him real soon."

"Please find my dad Uncle Dave, he's the only parent I got left. I know I got Aunt Jess and Uncle Sean but he's my dad. A bad guy already killed mom, I can't lose dad too!"

"We'll find him Jack, I promise. And doesn't your dad always tell you, a promise is a promise?"

"Yeah he does."

"Well I promise we will find both your dads. And I promise that we will bring them home to you guys. I promise you will both see your dads again. We always promise to bring your dad home to you Jack every time we go anywhere on a case. We may not make that promise directly to you, but it's promise we make to ourselves every time and on every case and we all promise we'll bring your dad home to you again. We wouldn't let anything happen to your dad Jack. We know he's your world. We hate that we couldn't save your mom but we'll always do everything we can to make sure your dad comes home to you every time. We make the promise and we mean to keep it. And we promise Henry, we'll find your dad too and we'll bring him home to you. We promise to find all 4 of them and bring them home."

"Thanks Uncle Dave."

"Yeah thanks Uncle Dave. I just want my dad. Aunt Jess when dad comes home, can he come here til he's better?"

"Course he's coming here Jack, I wouldn't have it any other way. He'll be coming here whether he wants to or not. We'll help him get better."

"Thanks Aunt Jess. I know I'm 10 and a big boy now but can I sleep in your bed tonight with you? I miss dad."

"Course you can Jack."

"Is there room for me too? I'm scared and I haven't got mom to comfort me."

"Sure there is. There's room for 3 in bed. Always is."

"Thank you."

"Yeah thanks Aunt Jess. Please find Uncle Dave and bring him home."

"I will Jack. I promise to bring both your dads home."

"So there's a chance you'll find them real soon Dave?"

"Yeah Sean, we're pretty close. And if either of the guys we know about turn up for work, we'll catch them. Then we'll find the others. We find them, we find the unsub and the guys. And it could be only another day or so before we find them all."

"Really? Only another day?"

"Maybe 2 at most we just have to wait for something to turn up, for a phone to be turned on or for one of the 2 guys to show up at work. Me and J.J are going to talk to 2 guys tonight who often work the same night shift as one of the guys we're after. And the other guy is very likely to show up for work at 9am tomorrow morning at his workplace. We'll find either of them in the next 24 hours. One of them will turn up for work. The guy working tomorrow night left his work uniform at his apartment. He HAS to go back for his uniform. We got officers waiting at his apartment and keeping watch outside. He turns up there, we'll arrest him. And once we arrest one of them the rest of the puzzle will fall into place hopefully and we'll find the others and then we'll find the unsub and the guys for sure. And that's if someone doesn't turn a cell phone on before the morning. They only have to turn it on for us to get a location. Garcia is waiting for that to happen. And to get more cell numbers she's cross referencing calls the 2 guys we know about and whose cell numbers we have, she's cross referencing their numbers with any numbers they both called and any number they called a lot. She'll find those numbers, put traces on those cells and then it's just a case of a waiting game to see if a cell gets turned on or someone turns up for work. But something has to happen in the next 12 to 24 hours and when it does, it will move fast for us. We'll figure the rest out and we'll go arrest the unsub and rescue the guys. Jack? Henry? I promise you that as soon as we have your dads safe and well and as soon as they can, I'll get them to give you guys each a call okay? And in the meantime if anything happens, I'll call you to tell you the minute I can okay?"

"Thanks Uncle Dave."

"Yeah thanks Uncle Dave."

"And in the meantime if any of you 4 guys want to talk to me, or any of the others at any time, call any of us. Call me any time to talk okay guys? I promise we'll find them and bring them home."

"Thanks Dave."

"Thanks Uncle Dave."

"Yeah thank you Dave."

"Thanks Uncle Dave."

"Stay safe won't you Dave? You and the others?"

"Course we will Jess. Anywhere we go now we're taking detectives and uniformed officers with us and taking extra care and precautions."

"Aunt Jess? Do we have to go to school tomorrow?"

"After what's happened and what might happen tomorrow, I can take the day off Jess and be here. I know you have to work."

"I'll take the day off too. No guys, I'll call the school in the morning and explain okay? But you guys can be here for when anything happens okay?"

"Thanks Aunt Jess!"

"Yeah thanks Jessica!"

"Hear that Dave? We'll all be here tomorrow if you call with any news."

"Sure. Thanks Jess. I promise I'll call the minute I can with any news. But stuff might be happening pretty fast tomorrow, but I or one the guys will keep you updated. Oh and if you lend Henry your cell Jess, I'll get J.J to call your cell phone to talk to Henry."

"Sure Dave. Stay safe though okay? And find Aaron, I don't care what condition he might be in, just bring him home, we'll take care of him here."

"Thanks Jess. You really are too good."

Dave eventually finished the call and went back to the others in the conference room.

"J.J, I told Henry you'd call Jess's cell. He and Jack are staying home tomorrow to hear any news but Henry's waiting for your call. He's got Jess's cell so you'd better call him before he finds your number in her cell phone…."

"Sure I'll be right back guys…."

J.J stepped out of the room to call Henry and had just come back in when Garcia burst into the conference room with her laptop.

"Guys! I got something. You know how I couldn't find any links to begin with between Eric, Thomas and the others?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Eric and Thomas called quite a few numbers quite a few times. Eric called Thomas a lot, Thomas called Eric a lot and I looked up the other numbers and they belong to a Toby Williams, a Tony Sprite, a Mike Walters, a Andrew Taylor, or Andy as most things have him listed as, and a Gary Watson. Eric called Gary the most, followed by Tony, followed by Thomas, then the others. Eric called Mike and Andy more than Toby and Andy. And Thomas called Eric a lot, followed by Tony, then Toby and Gary then Andy and Mike. Both Mike and Toby work at the same warehouse but do day shifts, Gary works at a movie theatre but he must get paid under the table or in cash cos I couldn't find an official record, just bits I had to put together. Andy works in a grocery store. Tony doesn't seem to have a job but has a good income. Every month he brings in well over 6 grand, all cash. Think he lives off the other guys. Half their earnings are taken out as soon as they get paid but there's no sign of where that money goes. I'm guessing it goes to Tony."

"Wonder what they pay him for?"

"Dunno, but you should go talk to the warehouse manager again about Mike and Toby, he should know them better than Eric cos both Toby and Mike work day shifts."

"And what's more, we know his full name. You got an address Garcia?"

"Sadly for once I don't. He hasn't got a house registered to him. Think he must be squatting somewhere. There's no sign of any bills being paid under his name. Must pay everything with cash. But I got traces on all their cells. All are turned off at the moment but the minute even one is turned on, we'll get a hit."

"Great work kitten!"

"Yeah fantastic work Garcia. Thanks."

"Yeah definitely thanks Garcia. I got a grainy image from the footage. Looks like it could be Thomas who bought the phones. Look guys."

He showed the imaged to the others and it did look like Thomas but with dark sunglasses and a cap on.

"Great work Garcia. Put APB's out on all of them detective."

"Done and done J.J."

"I'll go back to the warehouse and wait there with Woods. We'll talk to the warehouse manager then wait for the 8pm shift to start to talk to the other 2 guards. J.J, you and Spencer go to the movie theatre and ask about Gary. Alex you take detectives Towers and Spike and some uniforms and go to the grocery store where this Andy works. We'll find out when they all are next due to work and anything we can about them. Woods, let me just nip by the men's room, then I'll be ready to go. We can grab burgers on the way."

"Sure, I gotta go by the men's room too anyway."

Dave, Woods and some uniforms went back out to the warehouse, stopping by a burger drive through on the way to pick up a quick dinner. After quickly eating their dinner in the SUV, they headed back into the warehouse.

"Hi Agent Rossi, Detective Woods, night shift doesn't start for another hour and a half."

"That's okay. We know that. We're here to speak to Mr Edwards again. Can we just go straight to his office?"

"Sure, go ahead."

They both headed to the back to the managers office again and Dave tapped on the door.

"Mr Edwards? Sorry to disturb you again but we have some more stuff we need to ask you about."

"Sure come in Agent Rossi, Detective Woods and take a seat. What is it that you need to know this time? I know you were due to talk to 2 of the night shift guards but their shift doesn't start til 8. Did you talk to Mark Carter?"

"Yeah and he was real helpful thanks. We'll talk to him again later. We figured as it's already half 6, we'd hang around til the start of the 8pm shift."

"Sure that's no problem."

"We just have to ask you about 2 other employees this time. Both work day shifts here. One is named Toby Williams and the other is named Mike Walters. Both are implicated in the same crimes and the kidnapping and abduction of our agents and the detective."

"Toby and Mike? They work as floor guys, stocking shelves, getting orders ready, that sort of thing. They're both hard workers and decent enough workers. Toby has got a shift tomorrow according to the rota, and Mike has a shift day after next. But both guys come to work on time, work hard and leave after their shifts finish. I've never had any problems with either guy."

He stood up and took out both men's employee files.

"I'll have Lisa make copies of both these but see for yourselves."

He handed the files to Dave and Woods to look at whilst he called Lisa on the front desk.

"Lisa, can you come to my office for a minute? Thanks."

Within a minute, Lisa was tapping on the door.

"Sir? Did you guys need something?"

"Yeah can you make copies of these files for us please?" Dave and Woods handed her the files in their hands.

"Sure, back in a minute."

"So their both good workers?"

"Yeah, never had any problems with either of them. You sure they're involved?"

"Eric and another guy we know about, the Thomas he called a lot the other day, called a few guys a lot. Plus we had their first names. We matched their cell numbers to their first names and got their full details."

"As far as I know, they don't socialise with Eric or have anything to do with him. I've never seen them with Eric and to my knowledge, they've never mentioned an Eric. But I do have quite a lot of people working for me and as you can probably understand I don't get to know them personally. I'm their boss and I have to oversee everything. The floor manager might know more. When Lisa comes back, I'll get her to fetch him so you can ask him anything you want. But all the reports I get from day shifts they work never say anything about any problems and Sam Jones, the floor manager, has never reported any problems with either guy. Both have worked here for almost 2 years now without problems. But I don't have a tendency to employ criminals. I need workers I can trust so if they are involved I'm afraid that, like Eric, I will have to fire them. Like I do with every employee, I ran criminal checks on both guys and they came out clean."

"Do know any guys named Thomas Baker, Tony Sprite, Andy Taylor?"

"No, no and no. Never heard of those guys. Sorry."

"That's okay."

"Here you go Agent Rossi, Detective Woods. Copies of both Toby and Mike's files. Sir here are the originals back."

"Thanks Lisa. Could you get Sam, the floor manager up here? He might know Toby and Mike better than I do or at least know if he's friends with anyone else who works here."

"Sure, be right back…."

Within a few minutes, Lisa was back with another guy.

"Hey Sam, how are things going on the floor?"

"Pretty good Mr Edwards. Orders are almost ready to go out now. Sent the last batch of orders out on time and everyone's where they should be."

"Great. Listen this Agent Rossi and this is Detective Woods. They're asking about Toby Williams and Mike Walters, 2 of the day shift floor guys. I'll leave you guys alone to talk but this is Sam Jones, the day shift floor manager. He's their direct boss. You want coffee Agent Rossi? Detective Woods?"

"No thanks we're okay thanks but thanks."

"Sure, there's a coffee machine by the door if you want some."

"Thanks Mr Edwards."

He left the room so Sam Jones could talk to Dave and Woods.

"Is there a problem with Toby and Mike? And why are the FBI and police asking about them?"

"We understand they work here on the floor on the day shifts?"

"Yeah, I'm their direct boss. Toby is due to work tomorrow, Mike the day after. Why? Has something happened to them?"

"Not exactly. They and one of the night shift guards, a Eric Watson, are all implicated and possibly involved in the abduction and kidnapping and possible torture of 3 FBI agents and a MDPD detective and they could be involved in several recent murders committed by the same guy."

"Toby and Mike? There's no way. Their both hard workers and work to their full potential. Both do whatever they have to and do whatever they are ordered to do."

"Have you ever seen them with Eric Watson?"

"Actually yeah, a couple of times when the day shift has finished and the night shift starts I've seen them both talking to Eric and then when the night shift ends and the day shift starts, again I've seen them talking to Eric but I assumed they were friends or something. So I didn't really think about it."

"According to Mr Edwards and the night shift security manager Mr Carter, he kept to himself."

"I don't know about that but I have seen both Toby and Mike talking to Eric on shift changes but a lot of the guys changing shifts talk to and chat to each other."

"Have you ever heard Toby or Mike mention a Thomas Baker, a Tony Sprite, a Gary Watson or an Andy Taylor?"

"Heard them mention the first names of Andy, Gary, Tom, they call him Tom, and Tony but never caught a last name. Figured they were mates of theirs. They've mentioned Eric by first name too but figured Eric was another mate of theirs. They are friendly guys who get on with others. I've never had any problems with either of them. They often work the same day shift but sometimes, like this week, it depends on if anyone is off and who I can get to cover a shift. One thing I have noticed recently is that they've both taken a lot of sick days. They actually don't have any more sick days they can take this year. But in the last few weeks, they've both called in sick on quite a few days. They both know they got no more sick days they can take, so god help them if they do really become sick. But the last few weeks has been unusual for them. Normally they turn up for every shift and work a full shift. Recently they've been either calling in sick or they've left a little early or arrived a little late, and it was getting to the point where I was going to report them to Mr Edwards. I've been putting it off cos it's unusual for them and only happened in the last few weeks. Before then they both had a spotless record, never missing a shift, never calling in sick, always arriving for every shift on time, working a full shift and not leaving til the shift was over. But on his last shift, the day before last, Mike actually disappeared and went home on his afternoon break when he still had another 3 hours to work. We all get a break every couple of hours. Lunch we get a good half hour. He went on a break about 5 but left instead of coming back to work. I was gonna talk to him when he was next in for a shift to give him the chance to explain before I told Mr Edwards. I'm a decent enough guy and I'm willing to give a guy a chance to explain himself before I'll report him. Toby, on his last shift, used his very last sick day and called in sick. I told him he didn't have any more sick days this year he could take so he'd better show up for his next shift or I'd report him and force him to go see a doctor and get a doctors note. I knew he was lying about being sick which is why I threatened to have him forced to go get a doctors note as I know no doctor would give him a note as he wasn't sick. Mike used his last sick day up a couple of days before. He came into work the next day and reported for the shift late. I told him I wanted to talk to him at the end of the shift but its that shift that he left during the afternoon break. I'm going to talk to him before the start of the next shift when he comes in. I'm gonna talk to Toby tomorrow when he reports for his next shift. I need workers who can come for shifts on time, do full shifts and not leave til the shift is over and I need guys I can rely on to come in when they do have a shift. If I'm one person short, it messes everything up and puts more work on the other guys, which isn't fair on them as they already have heavy enough workloads of their own. I was gonna tell them that either they get their act together and go back to being the workers they used to and go back to working full shifts and turning up and on time or they risked getting fired after I'd report them to Mr Edwards. They are beginning to slow the production line down on the floor and because of them orders are going out late, which I can't have happen. Today is a good day, all the orders are going out on time, all the guys working today are all working to their full potential and are working hard and all are getting the job done. All in all a good day for us. We're getting things out on time. Makes everyone happy when we have a good day. Got some great guys working today, everyone's pulling their weight."

"Any of the guys working today that work right alongside either Toby or Mike or are friends with them?"

"Got quite a few guys who get on with both them. Tell you what, the shift finishes in an hour and a quarter, if you guys are willing to stick around, I'll have them stay behind and you can talk to any of them. I just have to finish the shift and get these orders out on time first. We don't get these orders out, then the next shift has more work to do so I tend to try and get everything out on time on my shifts, makes it easier for the night shift guy, Paul, and the shift working."

"Don't worry, we understand. We were gonna stick around to talk to Lee Brown and Jason Head, 2 of the night security guards who often work the same night shifts as Eric Watson. We also wanna ask the night security manager, Mr Carter about if he's seen Eric talking to Toby or Mike and if he knows or has heard any of the names of the other guys we know about."

"Sure, no problem. I'll get this shift finished and keep the guys I got in mind back for a few minutes. They are all good guys and will want to help you. But anything more I can do please don't hesitate to ask me. I want to help and I really hope you find your friends Agent Rossi. I can't believe Toby and Mike might be mixed up in this."

"Things surprise people and anyone is capable of anything, but we'll let you get back to work Mr Jones and we'd appreciate talking to whoever you can think of who might help us."

"Sure, no problem. I'm here every day except Monday, my day off so anything I can do to help just let me know. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back down to the floor."

"Sure no problem. Thanks again Mr Jones."

At the 8pm shift change, Dave and Woods talked to some of the guys who worked and knew both Toby and Mike. They too had seen the guys talking to Eric and had heard some of the first names of the others but they didn't socialise with either Toby or Matt outside of work. Next they went to talk to the 2 security guards who often worked with Eric on night duty but although they often worked alongside, they told Dave and Woods that Eric often kept to himself and never mentioned a personal life. Though they had seen Eric talking to both Toby and Matt but assumed they were friends. Lastly they went back to talk to Mr Carter.

"Hi Agent Rossi, Detective Woods. Have you guys talked to Jason and Lee yet?"

"Yeah but they could only tell us they'd seen Eric talking to Toby and Mike from the day shift but that Eric kept to himself."

"Toby Williams and Mike Walters?"

"Yeah, you know them?"

"I know they work the day shift on the warehouse floor. And yeah I've seen Eric talk to them but guys are always chatting to each other at shift changes so I thought nothing of it."

"Apart from the first names of Toby and Thomas, has he ever mentioned anyone else? Any first names?"

"No, not that I can recall. I was actually surprised by his behaviour on the cell phone occasions as I didn't think the guy had many friends and he'd never done it before, at least whilst working here."

"Apart from the cell phone problems, he's not had any other problems like turning up late for shifts, calling in sick, leaving early, that sort of thing?"

"No, though he has called in sick quite a few times in the past few weeks, which is unlike him but I suppose everyone gets sick sometimes and that's why we have sick days we can take isn't it?"

"Sure."

"Although by the next shift, he's been looking like he was never sick and looked completely healthy so I do question those sick days but he does have every right to call in sick every once in a while if he decides he needs to. But he's never been late for a shift or left early. He can't as we need to go through the witnessing of the gun safe handling and the lockboxes."

After finishing talking to Mr Carter, Dave, Detective Woods and the uniformed officers headed back to the station.

"Anything?" J.J and the others were still in the conference room. Dave told them what they'd found out at the warehouse.

"We didn't really get anything from the movie theatre. They do pay him cash under the table as they don't want to admit they employee a known criminal but they say he's a decent enough worker, turns up on time and does a full shift. He's works on the ticket booth. He talks about his brother, and some guys named Tony, Toby, Andy, Mike and Tom but he never mentions last names. He's next got a shift day after next. But he keeps himself to himself and only interacts with the customers when they're buying tickets and that's only saying what he has to. But he has called in sick so much he's used all the sick days the theatre will give him. He has to turn up for his next shift"

"I went to the grocery store. They said Andy was a good worker. He worked both stocking shelves and behind the cash register. He was also a odd job man and did other things like sweeping up and cleaning up messes. Never complained. Always turned up on time. Does full shifts and they never have a problem with him. He has called in sick a lot lately, so much so that he's used all his available sick days. He's due to work a shift tomorrow from 9am to 6pm and he has to turn up for the shift."

"Seems a common occurrence lately for these guys to keep calling in sick. Eric's called in sick quite a lot too. Toby and Mike haven't got any more sick days they can take. Toby's due to work a shift from 8am til 8pm tomorrow. Mike has a 8am to 8pm shift the day after. Eric's working the 8pm to 8am night shift. So within 24 hours, we can nab all 3 guys if we don't get them before then!"

"Be a good day."

"Oh yeah! The best!"

"I know it's after 9pm but hopefully Jack and Henry might still be awake. I did promise them updates as soon as I could call."

"You can try them. If they're asleep I'll bet they'll wake up to hear any news."

Dave sat there and dialled Jess's home number. Sean answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sean, it's me."

"Hey Dave! Any news on my bro and the others?"

"Maybe. I was wondering, I know it's almost half 9 but are the boys asleep?"

"Not quite, they're still up watching TV with me and Jess. Hang on I'll put you on speaker. Hey Jack turn off the TV, Dave's on the phone."

They all jumped up, turned off the TV and ran to the phone as Sean put it on speaker.

"Okay Dave, your on speaker now."

"Any news on our dads Uncle Dave?"

"We found some really good stuff out Jack. Just after your mom finished talking to you Henry, Garcia found matching numbers and matched them to a whole load of names. They match all 7 first names we had. We know who all these guys are now. We know their addresses, where they work, their cell numbers, everything. Garcia is waiting for one guy to turn on their cell phone. She's got all 7 tracking now. All that has to happen with that is for one guy to turn on his cell phone for one minute and we can get a location on where the guy is. In the meantime we've talked to guys who've worked with the other guys involved. One guy is due to start work at 8am, two at 9am, one at 8pm and the others are due for shifts the next day. We can arrest 3 of them tomorrow morning when they turn up for work. If we don't get the rest before then, we can arrest the others as they turn up for work. The only guy that doesn't have a job is the main bad guy who seems to be living off the others. He's also squatting in a house and living in a house that doesn't belong to him. That's where he is now we think. And we think that's where your dads, Morgan and Matt are being held. But we've found out a lot about all the other guys involved in the last few hours and by tomorrow morning, we'll have 3 of them arrested. They'll lead us to the others, who in turn will lead us to the main bad guy and to your dads, Morgan and Matt. It could be only 1 more day til we find everyone, it all depends on how tomorrow goes but we will be arresting 3 of them when they report for work in the morning. So very soon, this could all be over guys."

"YEAH! AWESOME NEWS!"

"YEAH! That's awesome news Uncle Dave!"

"Wow! You guys are moving fast!"

"This case is moving fast Jess. We're just moving with it."

"So Aaron and the others could really be coming home soon?"

"Yeah very soon Sean, I'm sure of it."


	9. Toby has a heart and Tony at his worst

Meanwhile back in the unsub's basement, after being given another drink at nearer 10, the house went quiet and for a while the 4 of them were left alone.

During the time they were being given a drink by Toby, Mike, Andy and Thomas, the 4 did talk to the chained men.

"We were thinking about what you guys said Hotch and we wanna help you. Let us just look at that book and then if you guys are telling the truth, we'll end this for you guys."

"It would only take a phone call you know."

"But who could we call for you guys to get guys here quick? We kno but have you guys got any numbers we could call instead?"

"You got anything you can write a number down on? I can give you a couple of numbers, call one and everyone will come so quick."

"I got some paper in my pocket." Toby pulled out a piece of paper and stub of a pencil.

"The numbers are 008765769871 and 0086532136143. The first is someone called David Rossi, he's a fellow FBI Agent and good friend. The second is J.J, Will's wife and also a fellow FBI Agent and good friend. You call either number and they'll get over here so fast. Okay?"

"Sure, we do wanna help you guys and we hate he's doing this to you. We promise that once we figure stuff out and make a decision, we'll help you guys and help end Tony's torture of you guys."

"Thanks Toby. Means a lot."

"We gotta go back upstairs now but me and Mike will see you later."

After they were left alone again, again they were all starting to feel urgent pressure in their bladders. Their pants had started to dry off but were still damp.

"Damn water!"

"You too Hotch?"

"Yeah but it has been about 6 hours since I last went and they have made us drink quite a few bottles of water since then and my pants are only still half dry from last time."

Matt began to squirm quite badly with need, as did Will.

"You look like you gotta go pretty bad Matt. You too Will…"

"Yeah well I do. Kinda been having to go for a while but been holding on, now I'm not sure how much longer I can wait. But my pants are still only half dry from about 6 hours ago."

"Oh man, not used to drinking so much water in a few hours…." Morgan began to squirm a little.

"You too Morgan?"

"Yeah and my jeans are still half wet from last time!"

Soon enough Hotch too was squirming.

"Guys we're gonna have to do it again. I can't wait much longer…"

Just as Aaron spoke he heard Matt give a little sigh of relief and go quiet. At that point Will too went quiet. Aaron decided to go for it again and managed to let go. Eventually for Morgan, need overran everything and he too let go. By the time they were all finished, they were again soaking wet and felt so dirty. And that wasn't including the pain they were in from the beatings they'd endured so far.

For a while none of them spoke, instead just concentrating on pushing back the pain they were in. Suddenly there were noises upstairs and Tony and all the guys appeared.

"I've been thinking and you guys are still too big for your boots. You all need to be bought down a notch or two and realise just who I am! And how powerful I really am!"

"What you gonna do? Beat us again? We can take any beating you give us! We're not afraid of you!"

"Oh is that so Hotch?"

"Yeah."

"In that case I'll have to move onto further punishment and give you guys something to really care about!"

"Oh yeah and what's that then? Getting the hell out of here?"

"No! THIS! Thomas! Eric! Gary! Hotch first!" They all looked horrified as Tony produced a metal pole.

"You guys can't be serious? Are you THAT sick or something?"

"Your not getting that anywhere near me you sickos!" Hotch fought against the 3 men as the unchained his cuffed hands and started to drag Hotch to the middle of the room.

"Face him so he can see his friends. Make them watch his pain!"

Hotch struggled and fought like mad and even started kicking out. Tony whacked him hard across the backs of his legs with the pole, right against the backs of his knees, making his legs hurt so much they fell from beneath him and he fell to his knees but only for a minute. But before he could get up, Tony went around to his front and kicked Hotch in the crotch, making him double over with pain. The other 3 were shouting and fighting against their chains. Hotch was still fighting like mad as the 3 men dragged him to his feet and Tony undid Hotch's belt and pants and pulled them and his underpants down to around his ankles. Hotch began really fighting, squirming and started to fight like hell against his 3 restrainers and even tried kicking out at Tony. The other 3 still in their chains were shouting, swearing and fighting against their chained hands to get free. Thomas, Gary and Eric dragged a fighting, kicking Hotch so that he was facing the 3 men in chains. Tony punched Hotch in his bare crotch, making the man double over with pain. Before he could recover from that pain, Tony went behind him and whacked the pole across the backs of Hotch's knees, making the man fall to his knees again.

"Hold him down tight guys! This is so gonna hurt him!"

As Hotch struggled and fought, he became wild as he felt the end of the metal pipe slide between his cheeks and against his hole but fight as he might, the 3 men were holding him so tight he couldn't move. The others were screaming, shouting, fighting against their chains and doing everything they could. Suddenly he felt the end of the pipe force it's way inside of him, giving him so much pain it felt like he was being ripped apart and he screamed and started fighting to get free and away from the pole as he felt it being forced up inside him further. The others, shouting and fighting against their chains watched helplessly as Tony began to sodomise Hotch with the pole, hearing the poor guys screams of pain and seeing the looks of agony on Hotch's face. Finally Tony decided he'd had enough and proceeded to pull the pole out. Aaron felt like his insides were being pulled out. This pain was worse than when it went it and he was screaming, fighting and in agony as Tony withdrew the pole. Finally the pain stopped and the pole was out but Aaron felt so violated and just wanted to curl up in a ball. His backside felt like it was fire as he was dragged to his feet and Tony pulled up his wet underpants and wet pants and did back up the pants and belt. Aaron was sure he was bleeding from his backside and was in so much pain and felt so much humiliation that he couldn't fight back or speak as the 3 men dragged him back and rechained his hands to above his head, forcing him to stand up, even though all he wanted to do was lie down.

"YOU BASTARDS! HOW IN THE F*** COULD YOU DO THAT TO HOTCH?"

"Your turn next Morgan. Then you Matt. Then it's your turn Will!"

Morgan really began to fight like hell against Thomas, Eric and Gary as he was unchained and dragged to where Hotch had been. Matt, Will and Hotch began screaming and shouting at the men as they dragged a fighting, kicking Morgan to the middle of the room. They kept up their screaming and fighting against their chained hands as they were forced to watch as Tony punched Morgan hard in his crotch, whacked the pole hard against the backs of Morgan's legs, making him fall to his knees before being dragged to his feet by the 3 men whereby Tony whacked the pole hard into Morgan's stomach before hurriedly undoing the guys jeans. Morgan was still fighting, kicking and doing everything he could to try and get free and away. Tony went back behind the guy and yanked down the man's wet jeans and wet underpants before he whacked Morgan hard across the backs of his knees again, forcing Morgan to his knees.

"Hold this one down even more guys, he's a fighter!"

Morgan fought and struggled like hell to get free. The 3 men in chains were screaming, shouting, swearing and fighting like hell against their chained hands as they were forced to watch and listen as Tony, using the same pole he'd used on Hotch, with it still covered in blood and excrement, sodomised and violated Morgan, hearing the guy scream wih pain and seeing him fight like hell to get free and away from the pole, just like Hotch had done. The other 3 could only see Morgan's poor face and hear the guy scream with pain and watch him try to fight like hell to get free as they struggled in vain against their chained hands, screaming and shouting at Tony and the men. No one noticed Toby, Mike and Andy, standing at the back of the room, furthest from all the action, wincing and closing their eyes and even covering their ears. Unlike the 4 men torturing the captive men, they didn't like it and tried to pretend they weren't there. Tony and the others were so busy they didn't notice Toby, Mike and Andy at the back of the room. They didn't notice Toby get so upset by what he was being forced to watch and listen to sneak away back upstairs. He'd decided enough was enough and, standing in the living room, turned his cell phone on to call someone. He could hear the torture of Morgan finish downstairs.

"ROSSI, WE GOT A CELL! IT'S TOBY'S!"

"WHERE GARCIA?"

"211 ANDERSON STREET!"

With shaking hands, Toby pulled out the piece of paper in his pocket from earlier and dialled the first number.

Suddenly Dave's cell began ringing.

"Toby's calling me guys! Hello? David Rossi!"

"Are you a friend of Hotch's? And an FBI Agent?"

"Yeah that's me. Are you Toby Williams? We have your cell being tracked but why are you calling?"

"Please come and help the guys. Me, Mike and Andy want it to stop. He's killing them! Hotch said if I called you, you guys would come running over here. Please Agent Rossi, he's torturing them! It has to stop! I have to go as Tony might realise I'm gone, but please get over here now! The address is 211 Anderson Street, please just get over here and stop Tony!"

Dave could hear Toby really was desperate and clearly hated everything going on and was pleading with him. Suddenly he heard screaming from someone in pain in the background and could hear a lot of shouting for someone to stop and leave Matt alone.

"He's onto Matt now! I'm not sure how much more I can take Agent Rossi! He's only got Will left so I have to go and get back down there but please come help them! He's killing them!"

"We're on our way Toby and thank you. We'll come help!"

Toby hung up, turned off the cell and crept back downstairs, going unnoticed. Tony and the 3 men now torturing Matt hadn't noticed Toby's absence. They finished with Matt and dragged him to his feet as Toby pulled up his still wet underpants and wet pants and the 3 men dragged Matt back and re-chained his hands.

"Your turn now Will. You've seen your friends!"

"GUYS LET'S GO! TONY'S KILLING THEM ACCORDING TO TOBY! DETECTIVES WE FOUND THEM! 211 ANDERSON STREET!"

"You found them?"

"Yeah, Toby turned his cell on and he's just called me, pleading with me. He wants it to stop! Tony's torturing them now, we have to get over there!"

"LET'S GO GUYS! SMITH GET SWAT! SPIKE GET AS MANY UNIFORMS AS YOU CAN TOGETHER! TOWERS GET EMT'S!"

"Why'd Toby call you Rossi? And how did he get your cell number?"

"Dunno. He asked if I was a friend of Hotch's. Think Aaron gave Toby my number, though I don't know why. Though he did say he, Andy and Mike all hated it and wanted it to stop. Think this Toby has a heart unlike Tony. It's clear not all of them are liking what Tony is doing! But according to Toby, Tony was already onto Matt. I heard Matt screaming J.J! Screaming! I could hear the others shouting for them to get off Matt. Toby said he was already onto Matt and only had Will left. I don't know what the hell he's doing but we have to get over there now!" Dave drove like hell with everyone else following him. To avoid Tony hearing they kept their sirens off as they sped towards the house.


	10. Rescue and in hospital 1

Everyone sped to a halt outside the house and, on Dave's silent signals, half of them went around back. They could hear a guy screaming inside the house and could hear a lot of shouting. They burst through the front and back doors at the same time and started shouting FBI as they all swarmed in. Whilst half of SWAT swarmed upstairs, hearing most noise coming from downstairs in the basement, they all hurried downstairs. They heard the guys screams end.

Just as he was pulling the pole out of Will, Tony froze in terror as he heard the noises upstairs and the shouts of FBI. He had just finished pulling the pole out of Will when Dave, J.J, detectives and SWAT swarmed down into the basement to meet a horrifying sight of Will on his knees with his pants and underpants down around his ankles and Tony standing with a pole covered in blood and filth.

"FBI! FREEZE! YOUR UNDER ARREST!"

Tony and the others didn't know what to do and simply froze as Dave and the others rushed up and placed them under arrest. The 3 men simply let go of Will, still with his clothes down around his ankles. Will simply collapsed onto the cement floor curled up into a ball. Feeling so sorry for the guy, Toby, Mike and Andy went to rush to help him.

"FREEZE!"

"Are you Agent David Rossi, the guy I called?"

"Yeah that's me! Are you Toby?"

"Yeah, please just let us help Will to his feet and pull up his pants! Then please can you help the guys out of here?"

"YOU CALLED FBI TOBY? YOU TRAITOR!" Tony, Gary, Eric and Thomas were dragged out of the room in handcuffs.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER TONY! WE HATE YOU! Please Agent Rossi, just let us pull the guys clothes up?"

"Go ahead. Let them guys. You guys go help the other 3."

"Their wearing their own handcuffs if that helps Agent Rossi!" Toby, Mike and Andy rushed to Will, helped him up and helped him pull up his underpants and pants and do back up the pants and belt.

"We don't have keys Agent Rossi, but please help us get Will and the guys out? We're so sorry guys. Please Agent Rossi?"

"GET EMT'S DOWN HERE NOW WOODS! We'll help them Toby, don't worry. We all have spare master keys to the handcuffs."

They all saw Matt, Hotch and Morgan, still chained up by their hands, visibly collapse against their chained hands. J.J rushed to Will's side as Dave, Alex and Spencer rushed to undo the other guys handcuffs. As Dave undid Aaron's handcuffs, Aaron visibly collapsed against Dave and collapsed into his arms. As he did so, Spencer, standing behind the men happened to look down and saw a few spots of blood at the seat of Hotch's pants. He saw the same on the seat of Matt's pants and the same on the seat of Morgan's pants. Aaron felt he couldn't stand up any longer and just wanted to lie down and give in to the pain.

As Alex undid Matt's handcuffs, the guy collapsed against Alex, relieved to be free and also in pain and about to collapse.

"Rossi! Their bleeding!" Spencer pointed to their backsides before hurrying around to in front of Morgan and undoing the guy's handcuffs. Morgan, in pain and relieved to be free, collapsed against Spencer.

Aaron put his arms around his best friend, so glad to see him and so relieved to finally be rescued. He didn't care about the pain in his arms and hands and shoulders, the pain all across his back, the pain in his stomach, the pain in his legs and even the pain and fire in his backside. He was just so relieved to finally see Dave and the guys and to be rescued. As Dave instinctively put his own arms around Aaron in a hug and to start helping the guy move away towards the EMT's rushing down the stairs, Aaron winced in pain as Dave's arms and hands came into contact with all the welts and bruises on his back from where Tony's belt had been hitting his back. Dave noticed Aaron's wincing in pain.

"You okay Aaron?"

"Yeah just get us the hell out of here Dave, please!"

As Dave went to help Aaron walk towards the EMT's, Aaron, in extreme pain in his backside and legs collapsed against Dave. Detective Woods rushed to the other side of the guy and helped hold him up. As his and Dave's hands came into contact with Aaron's back, Aaron kept wincing in extreme pain as they helped the guy walk towards the 2 waiting EMT's for him.

Meanwhile J.J and Detective Spike, along with Toby's help, helped half drag Will, unable to walk and in extreme pain to a waiting gurney.

Mike helped Alex move Matt towards the EMT's waiting for him. Matt was in so much pain he too couldn't walk and Mike and Alex had to half drag the man to his gurney. Andy rushed to help Spencer with Morgan and he too was in so much pain, he had to be half dragged to his gurney. All of them noticed how as they helped the 4 men, all the men were wincing in pain as their helpers arms came into contact with their backs and they could only imagine the pain the men were all in.

As Dave and Woods helped Aaron lie on his gurney, Aaron gasped and winced in pain as his back and backside came into contact with the gurney. Aaron felt like his back was on fire and felt like his backside was the same as he lay on the gurney. Dave knew how high Aaron's threshold for pain was and so knew the guy must be in extreme pain to show any sign of pain and could only imagine how much pain Aaron was in.

The others all noticed the same as they helped Matt, Morgan and Will lie on their own gurneys. Will simply collapsed onto his gurney, still barely able to move.

"Toby?" Hotch lifted his head to look at the man helping Will lie down on his gurney "Thank you. And thanks Mike, you too Andy. Dave, don't arrest them. Give them protection and immunity please, especially Toby, he did call you. I gave him your number but he had the guts to make the call. Thank you Toby!"

"Your welcome Hotch. We just wanted to help you guys!"

"And you did, more than you'll know. Unlike Tony, you guys clearly have a heart so thank you."

"Yeah thanks Toby. Thanks guys." Will lifted his head off his gurney and looked straight at Toby.

"Thanks Toby. Thanks guys. You did save our lives." Matt lifted his head and looked over towards Toby and the other 2 men.

"Thanks man! Thanks guys. Matt's right, you did save our lives!" Morgan lifted his own head to look straight at Toby and the other 2 "Rossi man, I agree with Hotch, give these guys a break. Toby here is our hero."

"Yeah Dave, Toby's our hero. I agree with Aaron, give him and the other 2 immunity and protect them from Toby."

"Yeah Dave, give Toby and the guys immunity and protection please? Toby is the hero here."

"Sure guys. Detective Woods, would you at least take Toby, Mike and Andy here into protective custody. As witnesses not suspects. Get their statements but take care of them and keep them safe and protected okay? Do what you like to the others but look after these 3 guys for us?"

"Sure Agent Rossi, guys if you'd like to follow me and Detective Smith?"

"Good luck guys and I'm glad I could do something to help you guys."

"Toby you did more than you'll ever know and all 4 of us are so thankful to you. You 3 will be okay. And Dave, that money Tony got was from all 6 of the guys wages. Can you sort it out so that maybe Toby, Andy and Mike here get all their money back they earned themselves doing real jobs and working hard?"

"Sure Aaron, I'll get it fixed up, Garcia can help me. Reminds me I'd best call her. She'll wanna come running to the hospital. Detectives, could one of you give our tech analyst a lift to the hospital and meet us there? She'll be worried sick."

"Sure Agent Rossi, you know we all really like her already. She's great!"

"Yeah that's my baby girl! Rossi man can we get the hell out of here now?"

"Guys? We ready?" Dave turned towards all the EMT's attending to the 4 men.

"Yeah we're ready to leave. We're taking you guys to Kansas City General. Got docs and nurses on standby waiting to receive you guys. One of you guys can each come with each of us."

"Alex, you go with Matt, I'll go with you Aaron, J.J will obviously go with Will and Spencer, you go with Morgan."

"Sure Dave, how you doing Matt?"

"Put it this way Alex, I'm not sure where doesn't hurt on me!"

"Er Detective Woods, could maybe you and Detective Anderson go by the hotel we were staying in and pick up our go bags?"

"Sure. We get why you, J.J, Alex and Spencer would want your go bags, but Hotch, Matt, Will and Morgan will be in hospital gowns…."

"They so need showers detective! And clean clothes. Sorry Aaron , but you guys do smell of urine!"

"We had no choice Dave, when you gotta go, you gotta go and they were making us drink a lot of water. Plus we have been here for about 12 hours."

"It's past 12 hours now that you've been in this basement. You guys probably got here at 11, and it's almost half 11 now…let's go guys…"

With the help of Dave, J.J, Spencer, Alex, the remaining detectives, and the guys from SWAT, the 4 guys on the gurneys were carried up the basement steps and out of the house and into the waiting ambulances.

"Dave I know it's almost midnight, but I so need to hear his voice and tell him I'm okay."

"Leave the sirens off guys. Aaron wants to call his son okay?"

"Sure, no problem Agent Rossi."

As the ambulance started off towards the hospital, Dave handed Aaron his cell phone and Aaron dialled Jess's main line house number.

"Hello?" A very sleepy Sean answered the phone.

"Hey bro. Can you go wake up Jack?"

"Aaron? That you bro?"

"Yeah, we've just been rescued. Don't tell Jack it's me on the phone, but just go wake him up will you so that I can surprise him?"

"You okay bro?"

"I will be. Pretty beaten up but I'm okay. On the way to the hospital now. But I so need to talk to Jack. Just don't tell him it's me. Tell him it's Dave with an update…."

"Sure bro! Oh my god! I'm so glad your okay!"

"So am I Sean!"

"Hang on a sec….both the boys are upstairs sleeping with Jess in her bed. They were both so worried and upset but hang on…"

Sean ran upstairs and into Jess's room, turning on the light and waking up Jess.

"Hey Jack, phone call for you…."

"Sean it's almost midnight. Who can be calling at this time?"

"Dave, with an update…Jack buddy wake up. Dave wants to talk to you…"

"Uncle Dave on the phone?" Jack sat up in bed and took the phone.

"Uncle Dave, have you found dad yet?"

"Hey buddy! It's dad!"

"DAD! IT'S REALLY YOU?"

"Yeah buddy, it's me. And I and the guys have just been rescued."

"AUNT JESS! UNCLE SEAN! IT'S DAD! HENRY DUDE! WAKE UP! DAD'S OKAY AND ON THE PHONE!"

"He's okay? What about my dad?"

"Tell Aunt Jess to call J.J's cell, she's with Will now in his own ambulance. We're all on the way to the hospital now."

"Aunt Jess, can you help Henry call Aunt J.J on her cell? Your mom is with your dad Henry. He's okay too and all the guys are on the way to the hospital. So your okay dad?"

"I will be buddy. I'm a little beaten up but I'll be okay."

"Beaten up? Did the bad guy hit you dad?"

"Yeah but he had our hands chained above our heads so we couldn't fight back or defend ourselves but it's only a few bruises so I'll be okay."

"Are you sure dad? That you will be okay?"

"I'm sure buddy. Just might have to spend a few days in the hospital getting better but I'll be okay, then we'll be on our way home."

"Aunt Jess! Dad's okay!"

"That's brilliant news Jack, I'm so pleased. I'll talk to your dad in a minute okay after you guys have finished."

"Okay. So after you guys get out of the hospital, your definitely coming home dad?"

"Yeah buddy and I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you again dad. You had me real worried and scared. I had to fall asleep in Aunt Jess's bed even though I'm a big boy at 10."

"That's okay buddy. I'm sorry I scared you. Did falling asleep in Aunt Jess's bed help you feel better buddy?"

"Yeah it helped Henry feel better too. He's also here in Aunt Jess's bed. He too was real scared."

"I'm glad you guys felt better for sleeping in Aunt Jess's bed. It doesn't matter that your 10 buddy. If it made you feel better and helped you then it's still okay. She is your aunt and you were scared for me. I still remember you sleeping in my bed with me every night for months after mom died and it made you feel safer and better then and sometimes you still get scared by thunderstorms and have to sleep in my bed with me but your scared and if sleeping in my bed helps then your always welcome anytime. No matter how old you get buddy, you'll always be my little boy!"

"Dad I'm 10, I'm not a little boy anymore! I'm a big boy!"

"I know that buddy but to me you'll always be my little boy. So are you happy now?"

"Yeah so happy dad! I'm so happy your okay! Uncle Dave kept his promise!"

"And what promise was that buddy?"

"That he and the team would find you guys and rescue you. He's already promised he'll bring you home to me and Henry's dad home to him and a promise is promise and like you dad, he's never broken a promise he's made to me. He said that every time you guys went away on a case he and the whole team always make a promise that they'll bring you back home safe to me."

"Really buddy?"

"Yeah he told me himself when he called to tell me about you guys being missing just before we had dinner. Reminds me, I'm hungry again. Aunt Jess can we have ice cream now?"

"Jack buddy, it's midnight!"

"I don't care Aunt Jess, we so need to celebrate!"

"I'm gonna go raid the freezer, I'm sure I saw a couple of new tubs of cookie dough in there…"

"Hear that dad? We're eating cookie dough at midnight!"

"Buddy, it's midnight, not dinner time…"

"But I wanna celebrate!"

"Fair enough, tell Aunt Jess I said it's okay…and maybe you guys could celebrate with soda too."

"Aunt Jess, dad said we could celebrate with ice cream and soda now….said it was okay…and Uncle Sean has already gone downstairs to find the ice cream."

"Why not? We do need to celebrate buddy."

"Thanks Aunt Jess! I'm so happy your okay dad!"

"Me too buddy, me too. How about you let me talk to Jess and you go down and make sure Sean isn't eating all the ice cream?"

"Okay. And dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you buddy more than you could ever know…"

"Bye dad!"

"Bye buddy!"

"Aunt Jess, dad wants to talk to you. I gotta go pee then make sure Uncle Sean isn't eating all the ice cream."

"I'll be down in a minute Jack. I want ice cream too. Tell Uncle Sean there's a bottle of soda in the fridge okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey Aaron. So you really okay?"

"Hi Jess, yeah I will be. I'm pretty beaten up and in pain but I'll be okay."

"How badly did this guy beat you up?"

"My back is killing me from all the times he hit me on the back with the belt, my stomach hurts from his punches, my legs hurt from being whacked from behind with a belt and a metal pole. He punched me where it hurts the most, my arms, shoulders and hands hurt from where he kept our hands chained above our heads. But me, Will, Matt and Morgan are all the same and all got the same beatings and injuries but we'll be fine."

"Oh my god! He hit you where it hurts the most?"

"Yeah that's all I'll say about that bit."

"He really was nasty then if he hit you so much? And a belt? And a metal pole?"

"Yeah he hit us all over our backs with a belt. My back's on fire Jess just lying down. He hit us on the backs of our legs with a belt and then a little while earlier with a metal pole. Hit us with the pole behind our knees. Not sure if I can stand up just yet cos my legs hurt."

"Oh my god Aaron! Are you sure you're gonna be okay? I know you, you got a high threshold for pain and it takes a lot for you to have any pain."

"I'm sure I'll be okay Jess. Need a few days rest I think, but we all will. But once I'm healed up, I'll be fine. I just need to recover from what that guy did."

"Are you sure that's all Aaron? I know you too well, even over the phone, and I know there's something else you aren't telling me."

"Why wouldn't I tell you everything Jess? I'm fine, at least I will be. But one things for sure, I do feel real dirty and I smell bad but all 4 of us do. But we were chained up. But now our pants are still wet and we do smell. I so need a shower and clean clothes!"

"You mean you, the great Aaron Hotchner, had to pee his pants?"

"Yeah we all had to twice in there. But when you gotta go, you gotta go. But we had our hands chained above our head and we couldn't move or use a bathroom. We all hated it and so can't wait to get clean now!"

"Agents, we're here…..sorry Agent Hotchner, but you can call anyone back after the docs have finished looking at you."

"Hear that Jess, I gotta go now but I'll call you guys back in the morning okay? Promise. But I am sorry for worrying you guys Jess and I so can't wait to see you guys again."

"I'm just so glad you're okay Aaron and we can't wait to see you either."

"I know I don't say this much Jess, but thanks for everything. And I do love you sis!"

"You never have to thank me Aaron but your welcome and I do love you bro!"

"Tell Sean I said I love him too! And not to make the boys sick with ice cream!"

"Sure speak to you in the morning Aaron, but I'm so glad your okay."

"Thanks Jess. Bye!"

"Bye Aaron!"

The ambulance doors were opened a couple of doctor and a couple of nurses stood there.

"Hi, welcome to Kansas City General. I'm Dr Martin. What do we have guys?"

"This is Agent Aaron Hotchner, FBI, he's just been rescued. He's been chained up by his hands and badly beaten."

"Let's get him inside and start assessing."

"We've put a line in him and started fluids but we were holding off on pain relief til you decided on his condition as we didn't wanna risk anything."

"Good call guys, okay let's get him inside. Welcome to Kansas City General Agent Hotchner. Who are you? Are you family?"

"Like family. I'm part of his BAU team and I'm his best friend. I'm FBI Agent David Rossi."

"The others are in the rigs right behind us doc."

"Greg, you take the next one! Pete, you take the 3rd, Shane you take the last one. I'll be in Trauma 1!"

The docs and nurses, with the EMT's and Dave, rushed Aaron on his gurney into the hospital and to trauma room 1.

"Okay let's get his clothes off so we can start assessing. Agent Hotchner, where does it hurt?"

"Back, stomach, back of my legs, crotch, arms, hands, shoulders and er…backside…."

"Doc he and the others were all….er…sodomised with a metal pole…..they all had blood in the backs of their pants…"

"Oh right. We'll take care of it Agent Rossi, thanks though.

As the nurses cut off Aaron's shirt and undershirt, Dave was shocked to see so many bruises on Aaron's stomach and when he saw Aaron's back he was horrified. There were red belt marks all over his back and his back looked red raw.

"Doctor his back…."

"That does look painful Agent Hotchner, is that a belt they used?"

"Yeah, they hit the backs of my knees with the belt and then with a metal pole so my legs hurt too."

"Let's get his pants off and get a catheter into him Tina."

"Yes doctor."

After putting on a gown onto his top half, the nurses moved to undress his bottom half.

"Doctor not only does he smell strongly of urine but his pants are still wet…"

"When was the last time you urinated Agent Hotchner?"

"About 10pm? But I really had to go. We all did. They were giving us quite a bit of water to drink."

"Okay, thanks, get a catheter into him anyway Tina."

As the nurses undid and pulled off Aaron's pants and underpants, suddenly having flashbacks of the assaults and being violated with the pole, Aaron started to struggle and fight back.

"Please Agent Hotchner, we're only trying to help you. What is it?"

"Aaron what's wrong?"

"Don't let them Dave, please."

"Don't let them do what?"

"Take them off."

"Why? They only wanna help you and they need to…"

"They hurt me when they took them off before Dave…."

"Who? Tony?"

"Not just Tony. Eric too. He er…hurt me and er…assaulted me. Did the same to Morgan. Gary did the same to Matt and Will. Then when Tony pulled my pants down he really hurt me with that pole. Don't let them take my pants off Dave, please?"

"We promise we won't hurt you Agent Hotchner. We just want to help you, honest. We're not them. And plus I'd need to examine your genitals and anus for injuries they caused you."

"Stay the hell away from my backside!"

The doc looked at Dave for help.

"Aaron, he's not them, he's only trying to help you and he does need to examine you down there, both ends."

"I'm not gay Dave. I'm straight honest!"

"I know you are Aaron, don't worry. Will you let them take your pants off if I hold your hand and stay right here beside you? You don't have to think about anything, just look at me the whole time…"

"Sure, sorry guys. Flashbacks. Those bastards…."

"Go ahead Tina…."

Tina pulled off Aaron's pants and underpants.

"Dr Ross, there's blood not only in the back of his pants but quite a bit in his uuderwear too….." She showed the doc Aaron's clothes.

"Agent Hotchner I need to ask, how big was the pole?"

"Felt big and I guess from what I saw of it probably at least an inch wide, dunno how much he put inside me. But he then used the same pole on the others without cleaning it. But my backside really hurts doc."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you Agent Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, is it okay if I insert the catheter? I don't want to spook you or scare you again."

"Sure go ahead nurse. I am sorry about earlier by the way."

"That's okay Agent Hotchner, I just thought I'd warn you and ask your permission before I inserted your catheter to make sure you were comfortable with me doing it."

"Sure, and thanks for that. Appreciate it."

Aaron then endured the uncomfortable experience of having a catheter inserted into his bladder.

"I am sorry to have to tell you now Agent Hotchner but although you say you weren't penetrated by anything other than a pole, I'll still have to do a version of a rape exam on you to assess the damage and injuries to your anus but I'll finish the rest of my assessments first and if you'd rather I can have a male nurse assist me and not have any women in the room."

"Thanks doc, might be best. Can Dave stay though?"

"Sure he can. Now I'll want to send you for a couple of scans after I'm done to assess for any possible internal damage but I'm just gonna give you a quick ultrasound scan to your abdomen to check where the guy was punching you okay? Because of what you've told us and your flashback just now, anything I'll do from now on, I'll explain and check its okay with you first and I won't do anything your not comfortable with okay Agent Hotchner?"

"Sure, and thanks doc. Appreciate it."

The doctor gave his abdomen a ultrasound scan but couldn't find any internal bleeding.

"You seem to be lucky Agent Hotchner, nothing more than bruises to your abdomen but I'll still get scans and x rays. How are your hands, arms and shoulders?"

"They still hurt, and I'm starting to get the full feeling back in my hands. Was starting to lose a bit of feeling in my hands in the handcuffs."

"I'll get them to scan your shoulders, arms and hands too. But would you just let me give them a quick examination?"

"Sure doc."

"And would you mind if I took a few blood samples? Would be from your arm."

"Sure blood samples are fine doc."

After examining his hands, arms and shoulders and finishing all his exams of Aaron's upper body, he then knew it was time for lower exams.

"I'll start with your feet and move up but first I'll examine your feet and your legs. I'll get them to scan your legs and especially your knees and that area in case the belt or pole injured anything."

"He didn't hurt my feet at all but we were standing up the whole time. But go ahead, do my feet and legs first."

The doc took off his socks and examined his feet and his legs.

"Mind if I lift your legs up one at a time to see the backs of your legs?"

"Sure doc."

As he lifted each leg, he saw bruises and red belt marks across the back of his knees and legs.

"Okay that's everything except 2 parts done. Tina, Ann, can you guys leave for a minute? Maybe go get Paul in here?"

"Sure doc."

The 2 women left the room.

"Agent Hotchner I need to ask what exactly this Eric did to you?"

"He touched me through my pants, squeezed my stuff through my pants. Did the same of both through my underpants. Both times he squeezed it did hurt. Then he pulled down my underpants, touched me and felt me up but then squeezed everything hard. It did hurt. But I was also punched in the crotch a couple of times in that basement and when Tony used the pole, before he pulled down my pants, he did kick me hard in the crotch. After the pole came out, and I was forced to stand again, before Tony pulled up my clothes, he did punch me hard in the bare crotch. But in terms of Eric, he did touch and squeeze and he squeezed hard."

"Okay, would you mind if I gave you genitals a quick exam? They do look a little bruised and, as well as the blood from your anus in your pants, there was a little blood in the crotch of your pants so I'm not sure if you've bled a little at all."

"I can't tell you if I have or not cos I was having to pee into my pants so couldn't see if there was any blood."

"There's no sign of blood in your urine but that doesn't mean you haven't bled at all. So would it be okay? I'll be as quick as I can and I'll be as gentle as I can. Promise."

"Just look at me Aaron and don't think about it okay big guy?"

"Sure go ahead doc but can you put a screen up in case anyone walks through the door?"

"Sure thing Agent Hotchner."

"Dr Martin? You told Tina you needed assistance by a male nurse?"

"Yeah Paul. Agent Hotchner, this is Paul, one of the nurses. Figured you'd prefer a male nurse to be present and to assist me during any exam of either your genitals or anus."

"Sure. Hi Paul. This is my friend and BAU team member FBI Agent David Rossi."

"Hi Paul. Just look at me Aaron okay?"

"Can you put up the screen in front of the door Paul? I'm just gonna give Agent Hotchner's genitals a quick exam."

"Sure doc. So what does BAU stand for Agent Hotchner?"

"Behavioural Analysis Unit. We get into the minds of criminals and use their minds to catch them."

"Sounds interesting. So what kind of criminals do you catch?"

"Serial killers, rapists, murderers, the worst kind of criminals."

"I got a question."

"Go ahead."

"To be classed as a serial killer, how many people does a murderer have to kill before he becomes a serial killer?"

"3 or more. Once he's killed 3 people, he's classed a serial killer."

"So you guys catch any famous serial killers?"

"A few. Depends if you've heard of them. You heard of the Boston Reaper, or his name of George Foyet?"

"That guy who was stabbing people?"

"Yeah that guy. Hotch here killed him with his bare hands."

"You killed a serial killer with your bare hands Agent Hotchner? Wow! I'm impressed!"

"Yeah well he'd killed my wife and was about to kill my son. I had to kill him before he killed Jack."

"You have a son?"

"Yeah, Jack, he's 10. When I work, my sister in law, and his aunt, takes care of him for me. She's so great with him and he loves staying with her. Within the last year my younger brother has moved to Quantico where we live and he's moved in to Jess's house and now he helps take care of Jack too. Sean's almost 35 but he's mad about mac n cheese. Adores the stuff as much as Jack. Jack loves him cos Sean will cook him mac n cheese and cook bacon too almost every night. How much mac n cheese they can both eat is beyond me!"

"I still love mac n cheese. Always have."

"There doesn't seem to be any real damage Agent Hotchner but if you'd be okay with it, when I send you for the scans, like I'd want detailed scans of your hands, arms, shoulders and stomach area, and also you legs and knee areas, if you'd agree, I would like to get a quick detailed scan of your genitals, just to make sure there's no damage. You can say no and you can stay covered with the gown. The scanner would just take more time over that area like it would the other areas I'd like detailed scans of."

"That seems okay to me doc."

"I'm afraid it's come to it Agent Hotchner."

"Come to what?"

"The rape exam. I need to examine your anus to ensure the pole didn't cause any damage. I'd also like to get a detailed scan of your colon and rectum to make sure the pole didn't damage your insides."

"I don't mind the scan part…"

"What about me examining your anus area?"

"If your quick, very gentle and only you and Paul and Dave are in the room then maybe. But I need to make sure you know, I'm not gay. I am completely straight. I don't go that way. I like women not guys."

"I believe you Agent Hotchner. As far as I can tell you are completely straight and not homosexual. And what this guy did to you was a violation and a form of rape. You didn't have to want it and you didn't want it. He forced the pipe inside you against your will. You are straight Agent Hotchner, I know you are. I am too, so is Paul. He may be a male nurse but he's got a girlfriend and has had quite a few girlfriends haven't you Paul?"

"Yeah I love girls, especially my girlfriend at the moment."

"So can I do the rape exam Agent Hotchner? I'll be as quick as I can and I'll be as gentle as I can."

"Sure. Go ahead doc."

"I just need you to shuffle down the bed and put your feet in these stirrups for me okay?"

Aaron did as asked and soon was lying with his feet up in stirrups. As the doc did as quick an exam as possible, Aaron kept looking at Dave and he and Dave talked about anything to try and keep Aaron distracted. Aaron kept wincing and was really tense. The doc kept stopping to allow Aaron to get comfortable again and although he tried to be quick, at the same time he took it at Aaron's pace so that he only did what Aaron was comfortable with and only did what he absolutely had to do. Finally it was all over.

"Although there is some tearing, it doesn't look too bad and looks like it will heal up on it's own within a few days. I can't see any damage other than bruising and some tearing, both of which will heal up on their own, so all in all I think you are pretty lucky Agent Hotchner. You can put your feet back down now and scoot back up the bed if you want. There is still a little bleeding but it's only a slow trickle of blood now but until it completely heals up, you may still bleed like a woman on her menstrual cycle does for a couple of days. Might be worth you wearing either a incontinence pad in the back of your underpants, keeping toilet paper in the back of your underpants, lying on a towel in bed or even going as far as to wearing a pull up diaper for a couple of days, just until the tearing heals up and you stop bleeding. But I will keep an eye on your healing of the tears and the bleeding. But what you do is up to you. Just keep your anus as clean as possible, if you do have bowel movements clean it with care but clean it as best as you can, might be worth having a wash maybe after. I will warn you that until you completely heal up not only will you maybe pass a little blood each time but when you have to go you may have a little trouble holding it for a long time so you may have to go as soon as you feel any urge but in a couple of days, it should start healing up, the bleeding should completely stop and you should have full control back. The injury and penetration look really fresh. When did it happen?"

"What's the time now?"

"About 1am?"

"Happened between 10pm and 11pm. But I was first, then it was Morgan, then Matt and Will was last. They'd actually just finished assaulting and violating him when Dave and the guys appeared."

"Oh right. No wonder it looks so fresh and raw. It should heal up fine but you will be bleeding from the area for maybe a couple of days. It won't be much blood, just a trickle that will turn to spotting before it stops completely. But until then it might be worth doing one of the things I've suggested. Another advantage if you did wear a pull up diaper would be if you did have problems, especially the first time you had to go. Plus if you did need to go and did need to empty your bladder but didn't feel you could walk, you could relieve yourself into the pull up. But anything you do is of course up to you. I'm only suggesting a pad, toilet paper, a towel or a pull up as possible options to hide any blood and to help as you do start healing up and until you stop bleeding."

"Thanks I'll think about it doc."

"Sure, no problem. Oh and not only might you pass a bit of blood and maybe have a little trouble holding it for a long period of time the first time or two you do have to move your bowels, it may hurt a little to go, but it may not and the pain meds may help stop any pain but it's just a warning. Are you regular like a lot of guys?"

"Yeah, kinda have to go every morning after I get up before I have a shower about 6, half 6. Went that way this morning before a shower like usual but yeah I am regular."

"That will probably help as you'll be knowing you'll need the toilet and won't be trying to hold it when you feel the urge. Also if it's before a shower, not only make sure it's as clean as possible down there when wiping but when you are in the shower, although it may hurt, it would be best to clean that area in the shower, just to keep it as clean as possible until it heals. Also when you dry or wipe that area, don't be alarmed if there's blood on the toilet paper or towel until it starts healing up and you stop bleeding okay?"

"Sure, thanks doc."

"Paul can you get Agent Hotchner a blanket to cover him?"

"Sure doc. You want anything Agent Hotchner? Drink? Food? You want us to call anyone?"

"Could do with a drink."

"Water okay?"

"Sure."

"You want anything Agent Rossi? Water? Coffee? Food?"

"Coffee would be good thanks."

"You take it straight black?"

"Yeah, unlike Spencer, the rest of us have it straight black."

"Who is Spencer?"

"The agent sitting in with Agent Morgan is Spencer. Did you know he likes SIX spoons of sugar in each cup of coffee?"

"How many?"

"SIX!"

"In one cup?"

"Yeah, in one cup. Has to have 6 in each cup he has and he does drink quite a few cups a day….."

"Dr Martin, you may wanna test this Spencer for diabetes…."

"Sure Paul, maybe later."

"I'll be right back guys…"

"So what's the outlook doc?"

"All in all pretty good. Won't say for certain til I got the scan results but I think apart from a lot of bruising on your abdomen, the belt marks and welts and bruises on your back, the bruising on your genitals, the bruising and tearing of your anus and the bruises on your legs, all of which should heal up fine given a little time, and your shoulders, arms and hands which, given as much rest as possible and given a little time and anti inflammatory's, will heal up okay. I think given a few weeks, physically you should be okay and you should heal up fine. I would recommend counselling or psychiatric support for any post traumatic stress you possibly will have. Your flashback and your reactions earlier, whilst understandable, are a sign you may be best to talk to someone to get a little help. It's only a suggestion though Agent Hotchner. In the meantime I do want to keep you here for a few days to let you rest and start healing up. I'll keep you on pain meds and give you as much as possible to help with any pain. I'll give you anti inflammatories too, antibiotics in case of any infection you could have. If you promise to drink plenty of water and stay hydrated, I will DC the fluids and not keep you on them."

"Sure I'll drink plenty of water doc. Promise."

"I'll make sure he does doc."

"What about the er…..catheter?"

"Depends if you feel you can walk. If you either can't walk until your legs heal or you'd rather not walk about I can keep the catheter in. But if you feel you can walk and stand up, I will consider removing it. Though even after it's removed, if need be you can use bedpans rather than walk to the bathroom. If you do want to walk but need help walking that's still fine. I'll wait til after the scans to decide on the catheter okay? Let's just see what if anything the scans show. That okay with you Agent Hotchner?"

"Sure doc. So how long do you think I'll be in this hospital for?"

"A few days, not too long. And once I've decided your gonna be okay and are healing up everywhere okay, I will consider releasing you but I would rather someone still be with you at all times. When you get home is there someone you can stay with? I know you said you have a son but I would rather it be an adult. Plus you may still need help taking care of your son until your completely better."

"I can go stay with Jess, my son's aunt and my sister in law and my brother Sean at Jess's house. Jess is a paediatric nurse but she and Sean can help me with Jack too."

"That's fine then. Will you accompany Agent Hotchner back home to his sister in laws house after I release him in a few days Agent Rossi?"

"Sure I will. I won't let him out of my sight."

"Great."

"Agent Hotchner? Agent Rossi, here are your drinks….."

"Thanks Paul."

"Once I have the scan results back, if they don't show any internal damage I don't see why you can't eat and drink normally. I'll need you to drink plenty of water anyway but unless the scans show something, you can drink coffee, soda, juice, stuff like that. And you should be able to eat anything you want. Whilst your in the scanner, I'll sort rooms out. You'll probably be in a room with one of the others and the other 2 would be next door but I'll sort it so both rooms have private bathrooms okay?"

"Sure, thanks doc."

"Scanner is free in 15 minutes doc. An Detective LaMontagne is currently in the scanner."

"How is Will by the way?"

"You know him Agent Hotchner?"

"Yeah, Will is our friend. He was one of the other guys I was with in that basement. He's a detective for the Met Police in DC and the husband of fellow BAU agent , Agent Jareau, or J.J as we call her. How is he and the other 2?"

"Their okay. I'll have to check but I think their about the same as you Agent Hotchner. Agent Morgan has just come back from the scanner. Agent Cruz is due to be scanned after you."

"Can you check on the others Dave whilst I'm in the scanner?"

"You gonna be okay Aaron without me?"

"I'll be fine Dave, it's a scanner, I know it won't kill me."

"In that case sure I will and when you come back, I'll be right here okay?"

"Sure, thanks Dave."

After Aaron had been taken for his scans, Dave went to find the other 3. Next door was Matt, with whom his doc had just finished his exams.

"How is he doc?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm Agent Rossi, Matt's friend and part of the BAU. I'm on Aaron's team and Matt here is our section chief."

"It's okay doc, you can talk."

"Well apart from the bad bruisings from the belt on his back, the bruises on his stomach from the punches, the bruises on the backs of his legs from the belt and the pole, his sore arms, hands and shoulders, the minor bruising on his genitals and the minor tearing and bruising in his anus, which will heal up, he's doing okay physically. Everything should heal up okay. I'm waiting for the scan results before making any final decisions but the ultrasound I did on his abdomen shows no internal bleeding. I'm gonna keep him here for a few days so he can start to heal up everywhere and can rest. He's promised to drink plenty of water so I'll DC the fluids. He's got a catheter in til he decides he can walk then I'll remove it so he can use the bathroom. I got him started on high pain meds, antibiotics and anti inflammatories and I reckon in a few days he'll be okay to go home but he'll have to stay with someone til he's completely better."

"He can stay at my place doc. I got plenty of spare bedrooms."

"In that case I'll release him to you once he's okay to leave."

"You okay Alex?"

"Yeah had to leave the room whilst Matt had exams down below but he asked me to. But I'll stay with him until he goes for a scan then I'm gonna go see how the others are doing. How's Hotch?"

"He's the same as Matt, same prognosis and everything. He's gonna stay with Jess when he gets back."

"Oh right. I think Morgan is next door. Will was next to him but he's up in the scanner. J.J has just been in to see how Matt's doing. Apparently Will is the same as Matt, and now Hotch. Not sure how Morgan is doing yet."

"I'll go check on him. See you in a bit Matt okay?"

"Sure, bye Dave….."

Dave went next door where Morgan was lying in the bed with Spencer next to him.

"How's he doing doc? He's part of the BAU team and a friend."

"It's okay doc, you can talk. Rossi's okay."

The doctor then told Dave exactly the same as what Matt's doctor had told him.

"Sounds like all 4 of you guys are the same. Aaron's the same as you Morgan, the same as Matt and the same as Will."

"Maybe cos he put us through the same stuff Rossi….."

"Yeah but still, you all got the same prognosis. And if you don't have anyone to stay with after you get home you can always come stay at my place. Matt is. And you can bring Clooney with you if you want."

"Thanks Rossi man. See doc? I do have someone I can stay with when I get back home."

"That's fine then Morgan. I'll go speak with the other docs treating your friends and be right back okay? We'll sort out rooms upstairs for you guys."

"Sure and thanks doc."

"I'm just gonna go next door to see how Will is doing. Aaron is up in the scanner now but so far all you guys are at the same point. Matt's due to go to the scanner after Aaron. I'll see you guys later. Look after him Spencer will you?"

"Sure Rossi man."

"But don't send him to sleep okay?"

"Fine, I won't."

Dave went next door where Will was lying in the bed with J.J sitting beside him.

"Hey Dave, how are the others doing?"

"Their okay. How are you doing Will?"

"Not too bad. J.J why don't you tell him everything?"

"Sure Will. Well…" J.J then went on to tell Dave the same prognosis as Aaron, Matt and Morgan had gotten "so basically the same as Matt. How's Hotch?"

"The same actually. So is Morgan."

"They're all the same?"

"Yeah, Aaron's up in the scanner now. Matt's due for the scanner after Aaron."

"Excuse me Detective LaMontagne? I need to ask you, we have 2 rooms for you guys upstairs, both have private bathrooms, both are next door to each other, but who would you prefer to share a room with? Agent Hotchner or Agent Cruz? Agent Morgan said if you wanted to share with Agent Hotchner, he'd share with Agent Cruz. But that he doesn't mind who he shares with. Agent Cruz said he'd share with anyone so it's up to you. I can't ask Agent Hotchner until he returns from the scanner but I wanted to know your opinion."

"I don't mind who I share with doc."

"So you wouldn't mind if it was a toss of the coin? We'll ask Agent Hotchner first though."

"I don't mind, honest. Seeing as their both the team leaders, and seeing as Matt fancies his sister in law, why don't you put Hotch and Matt together and I'll happily share with Morgan?"

"Matt fancies Jess?"

"Yeah, you should have heard him talking in the basement. Hotch gave his approval but Matt admitted to fancying Jess. Go ask him Dave…"

"Mind if I go with Dave to ask Matt himself Will? I'll be right back…"

"Sure J.J, you guys go ahead, I already know what he thinks of Jess…."

J.J and Dave hurried through from Will's room and went through Morgan's room.

"Hey Morgan is it true about Matt?"

"Is what true about Matt J.J?"

"That he fancies Jess?"

"Oh that, yeah it is."

"He fancies Jessica?"

"Yeah pretty boy he does…"

"We're gonna go ask him now. Why don't you come too Spence?"

"I'll be right back Morgan…"

"Sure pretty boy you go right ahead…"

The 3 of them rushed into Matt's room.

"Hey Alex, you'll be surprised to hear this…"

"Hear what?"

"Hey Matt, we got something to ask you."

"Sure J.J. What is it?"

"According to Will and Morgan you admitted this in that basement but we have to ask you, do you fancy Jess, Hotch's sister in law?"

"Yeah I do."

"Really Matt?"

"Yeah Alex, I have to admit it. But I do."

"In that case you'll share a room with Hotch, and Will will share a room with Morgan…"

"What's Jess gotta do with sharing a room with Aaron?"

"You fancy his sister in law that's why. I gotta get back to Will. See you in a bit Matt." J.J was laughing as she went back to Will's side.

"So it's true Matt?"

"Yeah Dave it's true. Just like how Aaron hasn't had sex in 3 years is true…"

"Aaron? That long?"

"Yeah, he told us himself."

"Wow! We really need to find him a girlfriend…"

"Says cos of the job and spending any free time he has with Jack, he doesn't have time for a girlfriend. I told him though that if he wanted to spend more time at home with Jack and stay behind on some cases, I'd cover for him and go in his place with you guys so he could stay home."

"That's good of you Matt. Thanks. He should stay home more. Jack deserves any time Aaron can spend with him and they always need more time together. Thanks Matt."

"Agent Rossi? Agent Hotchner is back from the scanner. Agent Cruz we'll take you up for you scans now okay?"

"Sure and thanks Dave, you'd better get back to Aaron."

"Sure but before either of us go, I got something to run by you."


	11. Dave's plan and start of recovery

"Cos you guys and us are here for probably about a week, and the back up jet is free, I was thinking of Jess, Jack, Henry and Sean coming here on the back up jet and on the way going by Chicago and picking up Morgan's mum, sisters and aunt. They don't know about Morgan being kidnapped but they are Morgan's family."

"He was talking about wanting to see them and possibly bringing them out to Quantico for a visit."

"They can always come back with us, I got plenty of room at my place. So what do you think Matt?"

"Sure and just put it down as case costs if you want. Sure, use the back up jet and fly them out here and everyone can fly home after."

"Thanks Matt. I know Jess and the guys are maybe still awake. Think they might still be eating ice cream."

"At 1 in the morning?"

"It's half 1 but yeah. They wanted to celebrate as they were so happy. I'll go see Aaron but then I'll make a couple of phonecalls."

"Sure, see you in a bit Dave."

"Thanks though Matt. We won't tell Aaron, Morgan or Will and J.J okay?"

"Sure be our secret won't it Spencer?"

"Sure will, I won't say a word, promise…."

Dave hurried back to Aaron's room.

"Hey Dave, how are the other guys?"

"Their the same as you, all of them. Matt's about to go up to the scanner now. Morgan went first and Will went after him but before you but everyone is in the same boat, literally. Oh and you and Matt are sharing a room and Will and Morgan are sharing a room. That okay with you? You got rooms next door to each other and both rooms have private bathrooms."

"Sure that's fine."

"Oh and Matt admitted it about Jess by the way. Will told us…"

"Oh that he fancies Jess?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know you hadn't had sex in 3 years Aaron?"

"3 and a half now but I'm okay. I'd much rather spend all my free time with Jack. Matt even offered to go on cases in my place and let me stay at home on some cases so I can be home and spend more time with Jack which is really good of him."

"Mind if I go outside and make a couple of calls? That and I'll see if the detectives have all the go bags…..and if Garcia is here yet…."

"We'd know if she had arrived…"

Just then Garcia burst into the room.

"SIR! YOUR OKAY!"

"Hi Garcia, yeah I'm okay. So are the others. Matt next door I think has gone for his scans but Morgan is in the room next to him and Will is next door to Morgan…"

"Hey Garcia, could you stay here with Aaron whilst I go make a couple of quick calls?"

"Sure Rossi man. I'd love to…."

Dave stepped outside and called Jessica's house. He was surprised to find they were still up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess it's me Dave."

"Oh hey Dave. Thank you so much for finding Aaron and the guys. How is everyone? How's Aaron?"

"Aaron's okay. Real bruised up and everything. He and the other 3 will be here for a few days to rest and start to recover. He's been told that he has to stay with someone once he gets home and has already said he'll be staying with you."

"Course he will. He won't have a choice. So how bad is he injured?"

"His arms, hands and shoulders hurt from him being chained up with his hands above his head, his back Jess is covered with bruises, welts and is so red. The guy whacked him all over his back with a belt. Did the same to the others. His stomach Jess is covered in bruises from where the guy was punching him. His legs really hurt from where he was whacked with a belt and a metal pole across of the back of his knees and the backs of his legs and there's something else I'm not sure you want to know…."

"Please Dave, just tell me. I can take it. The boys are in the kitchen with Sean eating ice cream so they can't hear you talking."

"You remember how I told you about what the guy did to his victims he killed Jess?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Remember I told you about him using a metal pole?"

"Dave don't tell me they used that and did that to Aaron?"

"He did it and used the pole on all 4 of them Jess. That area is bruised and has some tearing but it will heal up on it's own but he was bleeding Jess from there. If that wasn't enough, they did not only punch his crotch a few times but they also did squeeze his crotch a few times and assault him. They did the same to the others too. And the guy kicked Aaron and the others in the crotch. Doc said there was a little bleeding in his underpants from his front end as well as blood from the other end. But all of them suffered the same beatings, assaults, everything. They've all got the same injuries and same prognosis, which is that given time they will heal up fine everywhere, that they'll spend a few days here in hospital to rest and start to heal up and get better and that when they get released and can go home they have to stay with someone. Aaron will stay with you, Will's obviously got J.J and Matt and Morgan will stay at my place with me."

"But Aaron will be okay Dave?"

"Yeah given a little time he will be Jess. But I was thinking, and I've run it past Matt whose agreed but if I can sort stuff out, the back up jet is free so I was thinking of flying you 4 guys out here to Kansas whilst Aaron and the guys are here and then we'll fly everyone home. But on your way here to Kansas, the jet would stop in Chicago and pick up Morgan's family and fly everyone here. We could meet you at the jet and bring you here to the hospital. I could get you guys rooms at the hotel we're still staying in and I'll pay for the rooms myself. We would surprise Aaron, Morgan and Will and J.J by all you guys coming out here. What do you say? Could you and Sean take the time off work and could the boys stay out of school?"

"Sure, HEY SEAN! TAKE AT LEAST THE NEXT WEEK OFF OF WORK OKAY?"

"SURE, I'M OVERDUE SOME VACATION ANYWAY. WHY?"

"I can take the time Dave and I'd keep the boys out of school What about the protection agents?"

"I'll call the director in the morning, tell him the good news and they can be relieved of duty. Are they still sleeping?"

"No, Jack and Henry woke them up by shouting at their heads! But they are enjoying ice cream now. But sure we'll happily come out to visit Aaron and be with him til he gets released and then we'll come home with you guys."

"Thanks Jess. I can't call Morgan's mom til morning but I'll wake up the back up pilots now to sort it out with them. Can you get the agents to drop you off at the airstrip at say 10am?"

"Sure, the boys will be zombies though…but we can make it. I'll have to drag them and Sean onto the jet but we'll be there. Thanks Dave."

"No problem Jess. I'll call you as soon as I've spoken to Morgan's mom okay? I'll call her about 8 and then call you back okay?"

"Sure and thanks Dave for everything."

"Your more than welcome Jess. Can you go pack clothes for everyone and have you got enough stuff for Henry?"

"I think so but Will gave me a key so maybe I could pop over on the way and pick up a few more things for him. Will gave me a key just in case I needed more stuff for Henry."

"I know Aaron leaves quite a few clothes at your place doesn't he?"

"Yeah, most of them actually. Why?"

"Could you pack him a go bag with casual clothes in? The one he has here has only got suit stuff in and he's not working now so maybe pack him some casual clothes? And if you go to get a few more things for Henry, if one of the agents helps you, could you pack casual go bags for both J.J and Will too? I know it's a lot to ask but you can get the agents with you to help you."

"Sure I can. I'll get Sean to pack Aaron a casual go bag and if we go by there on the way, he can pack a bag for Will, I'll just make sure I give him plenty of coffee and wake him up in time but he'll be fine. He can sleep on the jet. But sure all that is fine Dave honest and the agents can help us too."

"Thanks Jess, you are a star! Oh did you know that Matt fancies you?"

"He does?"

"Yeah, he both admitted it to the others when they were in the basement and he's just admitted it to me, J.J, Spencer and Alex so we all know about it. But he fancies you."

"I'll take that as a compliment. I think he is good looking too."

"He and Aaron are sharing a room Jess. Will and Morgan are sharing a room next door to them."

"I'd better go but I'll see you tomorrow Dave, and thank you. I can't wait to get there. I'll go tell the boys and Sean now."

"Sure, bye Jess! See you tomorrow, I mean this afternoon!"

"Sure oh and if Aaron talks to Jack or Will to Henry before you guys get here, tell them not to mention anything about coming here okay? Tell them to lie and say their at home okay?"

"Sure, I can bribe them very easily. Bribe Sean too…"

"I've no doubt. Thanks Jess. See you this afternoon!"

Dave hung up and, even though it was only 2am, he decided to chance it and called Fran Morgan.

"Morgan residence."

"Mrs Morgan? It's Dave Rossi here, one of the guys on your son's team…"

"Oh hi Dave. Er you do know it's only 2am…."

"Yeah I do and I'm very sorry to wake you."

"Please tell me nothing has happened to my Derek?"

"I'm afraid something did happen but he's okay. Today at around half 10, he, Aaron, Matt and Will, who had come with us on this case here in Kansas City, were kidnapped and were beaten pretty badly by our unsub. But by 11pm we'd figured out where they were being held and went and rescued them. The 4 of them are here in hospital now. All are being admitted for a few days before we take them home."

"Oh my god! Not Derek! Not my baby boy!"

"I'm sorry Mrs Morgan but he is okay I promise. He really wants to see you, his sisters and his aunt. So, because Aaron really wants to see Jack, Jess and Sean and Will really wants to see Henry, who has been staying with Jess, Jack and Sean, this morning, their gonna be getting on our back up BAU jet and we're flying them out here. We're gonna surprise Aaron and Will and J.J when they get here. But because you, his sisters and his aunt are Morgan's family and Chicago is kinda on the way from Quantico to here, I was thinking, could the jet pick you, his sisters and his aunt up in Chicago on it's way here and we'd fly you guys with Jess, Jack, Henry and Sean out here to Kansas so you could be with Derek whilst he's here for a few days. Then, if you guys can take a little time off, when we leave here, you guys could come back to Quantico with us. Derek and Matt are both staying at my place til they get better and you guys could stay at my place too. If you guys need to get back after the next few days, we'll go by Chicago on our way home and drop you guys off. But if you guys can come back with us, when you want or need to leave to go home, I'll have the BAU back up jet fly you guys home. And when you are all here, I'll pay for all the hotel rooms for you guys, for Jack, Henry, Sean and Jess so you will all have someplace to stay whilst Derek and the guys are here in the hospital. Me, Alex and a couple of detective friends could arrange to come meet you all at the airstrip and bring you here and take your bags to the hotel. We'd make sure everyone could get back and forth between the hotel and here but I figure you'd really want to see Derek and he so wants to see you. You guys could surprise Derek as he wouldn't be expecting to see you. So what do you think Mrs Morgan? I'd have some friends from the Chicago FBI field office come pick you guys up from your homes to take you and your bags to the jet and you'd fly here with Jess, Jack, Henry and Sean. They'd be taking off from Quantico around 10 so would be in Chicago between half 11 and 12 mid day and you guys would get here to Kansas City just after 1pm. We'd meet you and bring you here to see Derek."

"I'll call Des, Sarah and Yvonne now. I'd love that Dave. So my baby boy is okay?"

"Yeah he's okay. And he will be okay."

"What about Hotch and the others?""They're the same as Derek, beaten up, bruised but given time they will heal up fine and be fine. I think it would do Derek the world of good to see you guys and for you guys to be here with him."

"When he gets released would it be okay if we came back with you guys on the jet?"

"Course it would. Jess, Jack, Henry and Sean are all flying back with us, so of course you can. We'll have both jets and you can fly on whatever jet Derek is flying on."

"Thank you so much Dave. What time do you want us to be ready for?"

"If I have friends from the field office pick you guys up at say 11, would that be okay? They can pick Sarah, Desiree and Yvonne up from their homes."

"That's fine Dave, we'll be there. I can't wait to see my baby boy. I'll take care of him!"

"That's what he needs, his mom to take care of him. Oh you do know about Clooney don't you?"

"His german shepherd?"

"Yeah, when he stays at my place, Clooney will be staying too. But Mudgie will also be there."

"We know about Clooney and we'd love to meet him. He sounds so lovely. We'd love to meet Mudgie too. Derek is always telling us about Mudgie and how he and Clooney are best friends. I've got to go now Dave as I got to talk to the others but thank you so much."

"Oh just to warn you, Jack, Henry and Sean might be like zombies according to Jess. They're all currently eating ice cream and drinking soda, celebrating Aaron's rescue. At the moment they're on a sugar high but by tomorrow, they'll be crashing hard…"

"You do know we've never met Jack, Henry, Jess or Sean? But we've always wanted to meet the famous Jack and Henry, Derek's always talking about them. They sound so great. He's told us about Jessica and how she takes care of Jack for Hotch when he has to work. He's told us what a great lady she is and how all the team really love her."

"Yeah, especially Matt! He fancies her!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. So you guys have never met Sean either?"

"No but Derek's told us about Hotch's brother and how he's moved to Quantico. How he's a great guy and so much fun and a great uncle to Jack, his nephew. Everyone likes Sean according Derek. He says Sean worked at the New York Plaza Hotel. Is that true?"

"Yeah and when he moved to Quantico, he transferred to the Quantico branch and now works at the famous Quantico Plaza Hotel. Was head bar man at the New York branch and is bar manager in the Quantico branch so he's done so well for himself. You guys will really like him, Jess, and especially Jack and Henry. The little guys are so much fun and are great."

"From what Derek has said, they sound so great and we can't wait to meet them, all of them. I have to go now so I can call the others but we'll see you this afternoon Dave! And thank you."

"Your more than welcome Mrs Morgan."

"Please call me Fran."

Dave hung up, so pleased with himself. He next made a call to the jet pilots of the back up jet.

"Hello?" A sleepy man answered.

"Hi Ad, it's Dave from the main team.

"Hey Dave, it's 2am. Do you guys need the back up? I thought Joe and Max had flown you guys to Kansas yesterday?"

"We're still in Kansas City but I was hoping you and Pete could do us a favour….." Dave explained what had happened and his idea and how he'd put it down as case costs.

"Sure, we'll do that. So the guys are okay?"

"Yeah, real beaten up and having to stay here for a few days but they'll be okay. It's cos they gotta stay here for a few days that I want to bring the others out. Reminds me, might surprise Alex too if I can call James in a minute. So could you guys have the back up jet ready to take off at 10am? Jess, Jack, Henry and Sean will meet the jet at the airstrip. You'd fly to Chicago to pick up Morgan's family then fly on here to Kansas City. We'll meet them off the jet. And in a few days when the guys get released, we'll need both jets to fly everyone home to Quantico. Morgan's family is coming back with us for a few more days. Then could you guys fly them home to Chicago. I'll put it as case costs again."

"Sure, that's fine with us. We'll ready the back up for 10am and should be in Chicago for around half 11, then we should be in Kansas for around 12.45."

"Thanks Adam. Owe you guys one!"

"No problem Dave, glad we can help. Hope the guys get better soon and we'll help fly everyone home along with Joe and Max. For now I'll call Pete then get a few more hours sleep. But we'll be ready."

"Thanks Ad!"

After hanging up, he called James, Alex's husband.

"Dave, you do realise it's after 2am? I didn't finish my shift til 10pm….."

"Sorry James but got something to run by you….." Dave told him what had happened and about flying the others out to Kansas before flying everyone home. James, being a doctor, was shocked by what had happened and was clearly worried for al 4 of them. When he heard about Dave's plan, he was instantly in, and said he'd take some time off of work at his job at Trinity General Hospital.

"I just need a little help before you leave Quantico. I got Jess and Sean packing new go bags with casual clothes for Aaron, J.J and Will. If I call Tom, Clooney's sitter and get him to pack Morgan a fresh go bag, could you pick it up from Morgan's place and if I call Matt's neighbour to let you in, could you pack Matt a fresh go bag with casual clothes in? Matt only has work suits in his go bag here."

"Sure that's fine Dave, I'll do that and I'll be at the jet at 10. I'll not only pack myself a go bag but I'll pack Alex a fresh go bag with casual clothes in. I'll go by Matt's place, pack him a casual go bag and then go by Morgan's place to pick up the go bag Tom's gonna pack but I'll be at the jet by 10 for sure."

"Great. Thanks James. Oh the others don't know you'll be coming out too. I'll text Jess to let her know though so you don't completely surprise them. And you guys are going by Chicago to pick up Morgan's family."

"Sure, no problem. Thanks Dave."

After ending the call, Dave sent Jess a text.

'James coming 2. He's bringing fresh go bags for him, Alex, Morgan and Matt and will meet u guys at jet by 10. C U this aft. Dave.'

'Sure. Thanx 4 letting me know. Will c him later at jet. Just going to bed but have packed bags for all us ready and we will go by Henry's place 2 pack go bags for him, Will and J.J and will b jet by 10. C U this aft. Jess.'

After that call Dave went back into Aaron's trauma room. Aaron could see the guy smiling.

"What's up Dave?"

"Nothing, just heard a joke that's all."

"Oh yeah, what joke?"

"You know I can't remember but all I remember is that it was funny."

"Agent Hotchner? We're ready to take you guys up to your rooms now. You'll be sharing with Agent Cruz if that's okay? But Agent Morgan and Detective LaMontagne will be sharing a room right next door. Both rooms have private bathrooms."

"Thanks doc. Er Garcia could you go see how Matt next door is doing before we're taken up?"

"Sure Hotch….." Garcia went next door, not knowing Aaron wanted her to leave before asking the doc about his catheter.

"Er any chance you could remove the catheter? I think I can walk, at least to the bathroom and when we get there, I so need a shower….."

"Sure…."

Aaron then endured the uncomfortable procedure of having his catheter removed.

"You'll have to let us know straight away if there is ANY blood in your urine whilst you're here okay Agent Hotchner? We just need to keep an eye on things down there in case there is any bleeding or sign of injury and if you don't feel up to walking to use the toilet, a nurse can and will bring you a bedpan to use okay?"

"Sure, thanks doc. Appreciate it and I promise I'll tell someone if there is any blood at all in my pee okay?"

"Sure, let's take you upstairs shall we? Your in room 310, the other 2 are in room 311."

"Thanks doc."

"Have you given any thought to any of the suggestions to help with the bleeding?"

"Yeah. What kind of pad would it be?"

"Like a sanitary napkin that women wear for their menstrual period but a incontinence pad for men who have mild problems controlling their bowels. It's designed to go into the back of a man's underpants and it would absorb any blood, though you would have to change it regularly or at least check it regularly, like a woman does when she's menstruating. If you chose to use pads for a couple of days, I could have the nurses put some in the bathroom you'll be in for you to use. I could even get them to put them out of sight so any visitor wouldn't see them. When you change the pad simply fold and wrap it in toilet paper and throw it in the trash bin. I'd have the nurses make sure to empty the trash in your bathroom regularly. But if you chose the pull up option then I could have the nurses hide any packets in your bathroom and even give you a trash bin with a lid so you could hide any used pull up and you'd only have to use it for any bleeding, you could still use the toilet as normal and you'd only have to use and wear any pad or pull up for a couple of days until the bleeding stops and you start healing up okay."

"Could anyone tell I was wearing either? Both with just a gown and also with pants?"

"When your wearing a gown both are invisible. And in terms of pants they are both invisible under any pants, though looser fitting pants like suit pants and tracksuits and pyjamas will definitely not show anything. They might show very slightly under jeans but if you wear looser fitting jeans they won't. Both a pad and a pull up. But there's always the options of using toilet paper and or lying on a towel. But both the pad and the pull up are discreet. So have you decided on anything or do you still want to think about it? Either is fine."

"If I used the pad things could I have a trash bin with a lid to hide them in?"

"Sure, no problem. So would you like to at least try the pads and if you don't like them before the bleeding stops you can try something else."

"Sure."

"I'll sort it so that there are packets of pads in your bathroom in the cupboard under the sink so you can use them but no visitor will see them. And I'll make sure your bathroom has 2 trash bins, one with a lid and one without."

"Thanks doc."

"Paul can you sort that out now whilst we start to take Agent Hotchner upstairs?"

"Sure doc. I'll get it sorted Agent Hotchner by the time you get to the room."

"Thanks Paul. Appreciate it."

With Dave, a couple of orderlies, the doc and a nurse, they wheeled Aaron out of the room towards the elevators. As he was led to the elevators, Matt and the others were wheeled out of their rooms.

"Hey Matt, heard all us guys are the same prognosis and injury wise?"

"Yeah but we did all suffer the same stuff. Dave did you…?"

"Yeah I did. And it's sorted Matt."

"What's sorted Dave? What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, honest!"

"Agent Rossi, we have the bags!" Three detectives appeared holding all the go bags.

"Thanks guys."

"We put labels on so we knew whose was whose. These 2 are yours….." He handed 2 go bags to J.J "This is yours Matt, and this is yours Spencer…"

"This is yours Dave, and here's yours Hotch…" He handed 2 go bags to Dave

"And this one is yours Spencer and this is yours Alex."

"Thank guys. So you guys off home to bed now?"

"No we're gonna surprise Max and Simon! Wake them, the captain and Mark up! They don't know the news! Everyone's forgotten to tell them!"

"Oh yeah we forgot they were at this hospital."

"Yeah in rooms 307 and 308 upstairs…"

"Right next door then? Me and Matt are going in 310 but Morgan and Will are next door in 309…"

"Really? Cap will come visit with the others then…We gotta tell them the news first…."

"I got an idea guys…."

The 4 of them were loaded onto the 4 elevators and everyone, including the detectives, headed up to the floor they were going to and followed the 4 men on the bed trolleys towards the rooms. When they got outside room 308, where 2 uniforms were sitting dozing outside, on Dave's suggestion they all stopped. Detective Woods knocked on the door and poked his head in to see his captain asleep in a chair beside Detective Jones' bed.

"Hey captain!"

"Huh?" The captain woke up to see his detective's head at the door.

"You got a minute captain? We got an update for you but don't want to wake Jones. So can you come outside a sec so we can talk? Towers and Smith are here too."

"Sure Woods…."

The captain emerged from the room, saw Hotch and the other 3 on beds outside the room and looked completely shocked!

"Wait! You guys have been rescued already?"

"Yeah hi Captain!"

"When did this happen?"

"Well it started around 11…." Dave went on to tell the whole story.

"HEY JONES! WAKE UP AND COME OUTSIDE! SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"Huh? What's the time?"

"2am!"

"Hi Sam. How's the case?"

"Tell you in a minute. You wanna come out of the room?"

"Why can't they come in here?"

"Just come on Max…"

"Fine but this better be good Sam…"

He sleepily came out of the room and looked completely shocked!

"Hotch? Will? Matt? Morgan? You guys are okay?"

"Yeah, hi Max. We're okay. Pretty beaten up and here for a few days but we're okay. You doing okay?"

"Yeah. Think the drugs are just about gone, feel fine now. Simon's next door in 307. Sam go wake them up!"

"Sure…..be right back…"

"So when did this happen and when did you guys get rescued?"

"Between 11 and midnight? When Simon comes out we'll retell the whole story but we're free, Tony is in jail along with some of his friends, 3 of the guys who helped take us changed their minds about Tony and decided to help us. One, Toby, had the guts to make a call to Dave. In return for them having hearts, they'll get immunity and protection in return for their help in convicting Tony. But Toby, Andy and Mike are good guys unlike the other bastards. Tony was the main ringleader and the worst. But Gary and Eric were weird and just as bad. Thomas simply helped Tony. But Andy, Toby and Mike hated what Tony was doing and had a change of heart and decided to help us and end everything. And they did."

"Wait! Mike and Andy were at the house I was at and they helped Eric take you guys…"

"Yeah and they had a change of heart. Turns out they do have hearts and they are decent guys. They were so sorry for what Tony was doing to us. Toby was one of the guys at the house Simon was at and he was one of the guys who helped take Matt and Morgan but he really is a decent guy with a heart. He made the call that ended everything and meant we could be rescued."

"Oh right. So how are you guys doing?"

"We're okay. All got the same injuries and prognosis but we'll be fine. Staying here for a few days before we go home."

"Oh yeah? What rooms you guys in?"

"Morgan and Will are next door in room 309, me and Matt are next door to them in 310."

"You guys are next door?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god! Please tell me I'm not hallucinating?"

"No Thompson, your not! They are real, honest….."

"But how did you guys and when did you guys?"

Dave and Aaron repeated the entire story of their rescue.

"Wait you guys are in 309 and 310, next door to Max?"

"Yeah we're here for a few days but we'll be fine. We just have to heal up and everything."

"Agents? We really should get you guys settled so you can get some rest. There are fresh gowns for each of you in the rooms so you can shower."

"You guys have got private bathrooms?"

"Yeah, both rooms have."

"Me and Simon have to use the men's room over there…" Max pointed to the men's room opposite their rooms on the other side of the hall.

"I hate to say it guys, but you guys do smell of, is that piss?"

"Yeah but when you gotta go, you gotta go captain and we were being held with our hands chained above our heads. They were giving us quite a bit of water to drink. We all had to really go twice in our pants. Was horrible and we so need showers now."

"We'll let you guys go but we'll come by in the morning to see you okay?"

"Sure. Oh Detective Woods, do you have a minute?"

"Dave what's going on?"

"Nothing, just this guy really helped me and the team out on the case and I want to thank him. You'd best go take a shower Aaron. Here's your go bag…"

"Thanks Dave."

"Sure I got quite a few minutes for you Agent Rossi. What's up?"

"You want a coffee by any chance?"

"Sure, love one….back soon captain!"

"Er Detective Towers? Smith? I could do with talking to you guys too. Buy you coffee…"

"Sure we never turn down coffee…"

Dave led them to the nearby coffee machine and told them about him bringing the others out to Kansas and surprising Aaron, Will, Morgan and J.J and Matt too.

"It's just that to get them here, I'll need help. There's 9 of them coming. If you 3 could pick them up for us and bring them here, then take their bags to the hotel? I'll call the hotel, book rooms, which I'll be paying for, and get them to keep the bags safe until they go to the hotel later. They are bringing fresh go bags for Aaron, Will, Morgan, Matt, J.J and Alex so they'll be bringing some bags up here."

"No problem, we'll pick them up and bring them here and take any bags to the hotel. Glad we can help you and them Dave."

"Thanks guys. Be at the airstrip by half 12, the jet will get in sometime between half 12 and 1."

"Sure, no problem."

Meanwhile Aaron was wheeled first into the room he'd be sharing with Matt. Very carefully he managed to stand up, by this time the pain meds had obviously kicked in as his legs, and whole body didn't hurt anymore. He managed to start walking, though it started as more of a shuffle until his legs became less stiff and eventually he could walk normally. When he'd gotten up off the bed he'd been brought into the room in, he was horrified to see some blood on the sheet under him and hadn't realised he was bleeding back there. As they wheeled the bed out of the room, he'd hurried into the bathroom to have a shower, holding his go bag and the fresh gown a nurse had handed to him. He saw the packets of pads in the cupboard under the sink. As he'd stood in the shower, the hot water hitting his raw back had hurt, the pain breaking through the pain meds he was on and it had taken a few minutes for the pain to subside before he could start washing. After he'd finished his long shower and dried himself off, he'd reluctantly put a pad inside the back of his underpants before pulling his underpants right up, the pad feeling a little weird under him. After pulling on the fresh gown, he'd brushed his teeth before leaving the bathroom.

Just after Aaron had gone into the bathroom, Matt had been wheeled into the room.

"Agent Cruz, whilst Agent Hotchner is using the shower, I figured you might like to at least lie on a towel that would absorb any blood so I've put a towel in your bed ready for you to lie on."

"Thanks nurse."

As Matt had very stiffly stood up, his pain meds having kicked in and stopping any pain, and had started to walk towards his new bed, he'd been horrified to see blood on the sheet on the bed he'd been lying on. He hadn't realised he was bleeding down there and he was suddenly grateful for the nurse having given him a towel to lie on.

Dave went to Aaron's new room. Aaron was in the shower and Matt was waiting for a shower.

"It's all sorted Matt. The jet. the guys, the bags, the detectives help in bringing everyone here. Jess, Jack, Henry, Sean and James will get on the jet at 10, it'll land and pick up Morgan's family in Chicago about half 11 and then get here about 12.45. Jess and Sean have not only packed go bags for them, Jack and Henry but also a fresh go bag with casual clothes in for Aaron. They'll go by Henry's house to pick up more stuff for Henry and to pack fresh casual go bags for Will and J.J. James will go by your place, I'll get your neighbour to let him in and will pack you a fresh go bag with casual clothes in it. I'll call Tom and get him to pack Morgan a fresh go bag and James will pick it up on his way. He'll already have got fresh go bags for himself and for Alex. They'll leave Quantico at 10 and go by Chicago. When they land here in Kansas city, Detectives Woods, Towers and Spike will meet them all off of the jet and bring them here. I'll call the hotel first thing in the morning and book everyone rooms. The detectives will take any bags to the hotel and I'll get them to put them either in safe keeping or if possible in the rooms. Oh and Morgan's family will be coming back with all of us when we go home."

"Great."

"Oh and Jess said you are good looking…"

"Huh?"

"I told Jess you fancied her. She told me she thought you were good looking."

"Aaron said she'd told him that. Can't believe she thinks I'm good looking! So does everyone know I fancy Jess?"

"Yeah. Including Morgan's mom."

"You told his mom?"

"Yeah sorry, kinda slipped out. But there's one person who doesn't know. I gotta go tell her…"

"Not Garcia?"

"Yeah, did she go next door with Morgan and Will?"

"Yeah."

"Be back soon Matt!"

Just as Dave left the room, Aaron emerged from the bathroom in a fresh gown and fresh pair of underpants.

"Where's Dave off to in a hurry?"

"To tell Garcia who doesn't know….."

"About you fancying Jess?"

"Yeah. I can't believe she thinks I'm good looking…"

"Yeah well she's told me that more than once."

"I wonder what Garcia would think if she knew about Sean…"

"Oh yeah, I do wonder…..I'll tell her in the morning. Showers free though. I have to say, I feel so much better and cleaner now….."

"Something I'm looking forward to. I'll be out soon…" Matt got up and Aaron noticed him pick up a towel that had been in his bed and he'd been lying on and he went to go into the bathroom.

"You know I swear Dave is up to something…."

Matt, holding his go bag and the towel, stopped in the bathroom doorway and turned around to face Aaron, who was lying in his bed.

"Why's that then?"

"Just I know the guy and he's acting weird, even for him. Plus I am a profiler, I just can't figure out what he's up to but after I came back from the scanner and you went up, he was outside the room for a while talking on his cell. Must have made at least 4 phone calls. By the time he came back into the room, you'd come back from the scanner he'd taken so long. Plus he did have a smile on his face like he was happy. I know he's happy we're okay and been rescued but this smile was different. It's like he knew he'd done something right and knew he was up to something he shouldn't be. Like he knew something no one else did. I just can't figure out what he might know or what he's up to."

"Sorry I can't help you. I don't know either . Dave's spent most of his time with you and I haven't really spoken to Dave much yet."

"You did ask him if everything was sorted Matt. You know something don't you?"

"No, honest, I don't. I'm gonna shower, if I don't see you before then I'll see you in the morning, or what's left of it. There's 2 things I really need, shower and sleep. At least the doc took the damn catheter out so I don't have to have that in anymore."

"Yeah, got my doc to take mine out just before he bought me upstairs."

"I was the same. It was just before I was taken to the elevators. Had to get Garcia and Alex to wait outside just so I could ask the doc to take it out. You do know the nurse put the damn thing in with Alex in the room!"

"Oh man. Alex saw your stuff?"

"Yeah and the catheter going in! She was there when the nurses took off my pants and underpants. She was shocked when the nurses told the doc there was blood in my pants and underpants and she did see the amount of blood that was in my underpants. Doc suggested I maybe wear a pad like an incontinence pad for a couple of days. Or lie on a towel, keep toilet paper down the back of my underpants or even wearing a pull up diaper."

"Suggested the same for me for a couple of days til I stop bleeding. I actually am wearing a pad now. Doesn't feel too bad, just a little weird. But I am bleeding a bit. What about you?"

"I'm still bleeding, just a slow trickle but still bleeding. I too have gone for trying the pads option. Been lying on a towel whilst you were in the shower. There's blood on it so I am still bleeding. Gonna be wearing a pad when I come out though. I really can't wait til this bleeding stops and I heal up."

"Neither can I Matt."

"I'm gonna get in the shower but I'll see you when we wake up."

"Sure see you then…" Aaron suddenly gave a big yawn of tiredness as Matt closed the bathroom door. By the time Dave came back into the room, Aaron had been so tired he was fast asleep. Seeing Matt in the bathroom and needing it himself, Dave went out to use the men's room opposite the 2 detectives rooms and was back in the room sitting in the chair between the 2 beds when Matt, freshly showered and in fresh gown and fresh underpants and looking a lot happier after the shower, emerged from the bathroom.

"Feeling better Matt?"

"Yeah thanks Dave. Real tired though…"

"You just get some sleep. I'm gonna be staying in this room tonight so I'll keep watch over you guys. Aaron certainly must be real tired."

"Yeah, he was yawning before I closed the bathroom door he was so tired but I'm just as tired." Matt climbed in his bed.

"Thanks Dave."

"For what?"

"For finding us and rescuing us."

"You don't have to thank me but you're more than welcome."

Matt lay a little uncomfortable, still trying to get used to the feel of having to wear a pad in his underpants. It felt really weird to him. Dave noticed him looking uncomfortable.

"You okay Matt?"

"Yeah. You were with Aaron when the doc talked to him weren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Aaron told me he too is bleeding and, on the docs advice is using a pad in his underpants. I am too."

"You too are bleeding down there?"

"Yeah and I got a pad in my underpants. Trying to get used to it but it feels so weird."

"So Aaron told you he was bleeding too?"

"Yeah, after I told him how Alex was in the room when the nurses took my clothes off. She saw my underpants Dave. Saw the blood. I wasn't sure what to say to her. I had to get her to leave the room before the doc had to give me a rape exam. After that he told me I'd be bleeding a little back there and gave suggestions like pads, toilet paper, lying on a towel or even wearing a pull up diaper, until the bleeding stopped and I started to heal up. Chose to try the pads. But like Aaron I too am having to wear pads in the back of my underpants until I heal up and stop bleeding but like Aaron Dave, I too am bleeding back there."

"You were all violated and raped with the pole Matt, it's to be expected. Aaron's got some tearing and bruising on his anus and the doc said it would heal up fine but that it would, for a couple of days, keep bleeding like a woman on her period. He suggested the same stuff and Aaron too chose to try wearing pads but it'll only be for a couple of days til he starts healing up and it stops bleeding back there. It'll be the same for you. It'll only be a couple of days then you'll start healing up and you'll stop bleeding."

"I'm straight by the way Dave. I know I am. I'm not like Eric and Gary. I didn't like it Dave. Honest. It hurt so much."

"I know your straight Matt. I know Aaron is straight. He actually told his doc and the male nurse in the room he was straight. I know your not gay and I know you didn't like it and it hurt like hell. I heard you screaming Matt. When Toby called me, not only did he tell me Tony was onto you and only had Will left, I could hear you screaming Matt and I could hear the others shouting for him to get off you. I heard the others use your name. Toby made the call whilst Tony was assaulting you and I will never forget having to hear you scream like that and I can only imagine how much pain he was causing you and how much it must have hurt."

"You heard me screaming?"

"Yeah over the phone when Toby got the guts to call me on my cell to tell me the address and to plead with me to get there fast. He was pleading Matt for it to stop and pleading for us to get there fast. But I could hear your screams and I'm just so sorry we couldn't get there before Tony started doing that to you guys. That sight of Will when we got down to the basement is a sight I will never forget and that pole covered in blood and faeces is something I won't forget either."

"He didn't clean the pole and used the same pole on all of us Dave. Started with Aaron, and used it on him, then used it on Morgan, then used it on me, then he used it on Will. But it was the same metal pole and he didn't clean it at all."

"Aaron told me Matt. He told me about Tony using the same pole and not cleaning it. I told the doc you were all sodomised with a pole but I had to. Aaron also told me about what Eric and Gary did and how they touched you all and were squeezing and assaulting your stuff. He did react badly when the nurses went to remove his pants and that's when he was pleading for them to leave them on, that when they'd taken his pants down they'd hurt him. That Eric had touched him and squeezed his stuff through his pants, then done the same through his underpants then pulled his underpants down, touched and felt up his stuff and then squeezed his stuff hard. Eric had hurt him every time. Said Eric had done the same things to Morgan and that Gary had done the same things to you and Will."

"It's true Dave. Tony also punched us hard in the crotch a couple of times and before the pole assault he kicked our crotch. Did the same on each of us. And after the pole assault, as they dragged us to our feet, he did punch our bare crotches hard before pulling back up our pants. But yeah Dave, Gary did that to me and to Will but he and Eric did really hurt us and none of us wanted them to touch us down there. I mean I don't mind a woman touching my stuff but not a guy and definitely not them. We didn't react and we all hated it. You have to believe us Dave, all 4 of us hated Eric and Gary touching and squeezing our stuff. It did really hurt. My stuff is slightly bruised and the doc said there was a bit of blood in the crotch of my underpants. I was bleeding a bit down there apparently. He checked me out but I seem okay. But none of us liked it and we all hated it Dave."

"I know all you guys did. I know your all straight. Hell you've had so many girlfriends, Morgan's had so many girlfriends. Hell Will is married and he's Henry's dad. Aaron's been married for over 20 years, he's had a girlfriend since Haley died and since breaking up with Beth, he's been single but I know he loves women and is completely straight. Hell he's a dad to Jack. You guys can't get any straighter than that. Hell you fancy Aaron's sister in law. Proves your straight Matt. But I do have to say, Jess is good looking and I can't blame you for fancying her."

"Thanks Dave. I did react and have a flashback when the nurse went to insert the catheter. Alex had to hold my hand. Didn't tell her why I reacted but they couldn't put the catheter in til I'd calmed down but I'd had a flashback of Gary touching and squeezing my stuff and really hurting me. After I'd sent Alex out of the room and after the female nurse had left and they'd gotten a male nurse in to assist the doc, I did tell them why I reacted to the other nurse putting in the catheter. That's when the doc examined my stuff but the male nurse, Tom, kept me distracted by chatting to me. He was okay. Was telling me about his wife and his kid. It did help. I then told him about the pole assault and that's when he told me he'd need to do a rape exam on me. So Aaron had a flashback and reacted too Dave?"

"Yeah but when they went to pull down and take off his pants and underpants. He told me, the doc and the 2 female nurses about the assaults by Eric. Went into detail only after the female nurses left. The doc had them send in a male nurse to help him with Aaron's exams on his stuff and for his rape exam. But not only did Spencer see the blood on the backs of your guys pants in the basement but we all did, me, J.J, Alex and Spencer. Though none us realised you guys were bleeding that much into your underpants. But we all saw that metal pole and Will and we did realise he'd assaulted all of you. I told them I'd heard you screaming and told the others what Toby had told me about Tony being on you and only having Will left. All 4 of us know you were all assaulted and raped with that metal pole."

"I didn't say anything to Alex."

"She knows though. She knows what the guy did to his victims, she saw everything we did in that basement, she heard me tell her, J.J and Spencer about you screaming and what Toby had said to me, she knows Matt and she and the others all know that all 4 of you guys are completely straight and that anything that happened is stuff you had no control over, you couldn't fight back and you hated."

"Thanks Dave. Oh before I forget and fall asleep, did you know that Aaron's brother fancies Garcia?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Is she still next door?"

"Yeah she and Spencer and J.J are dozing in the chairs in the room next door. Alex will be in here in a minute to keep me company. She'll be interested to hear that…"

"Yeah…oh hi Alex…" Just as they were talking about her, Alex entered the room to see Hotch fast asleep, Matt lying in his bed and Dave sitting in chair between the beds.

"Hotch that tired then?"

"Yeah. Oh did you know about Sean?"

"What about him?"

"He fancies Garcia…."

"No way! Does Garcia know?"

"No, only me, Aaron, Morgan and Will. Aaron told us down in the basement. Oh thanks by the way for rescuing us Alex."

"You're more than welcome Matt."

"I hope I'm not being rude but I'm so tired….."

"You just get some sleep Matt, you need it. Me and Dave will take turns keeping watch. Spencer, Garcia and J.J are doing the same next door. Will's already asleep and so is Morgan. Both of them have had good showers though."

"Bet their just as tired as I am. I'll see you guys when I wake up okay?"

"Sure Matt, night though!"

"Night guys and thank you."

Within a couple of minutes Matt, too, was fast asleep.

"Now their asleep Dave, I have to tell you something. When the nurses took off his clothes there was quite a bit of blood in his underpants….."

"Aaron's too Alex. Both guys have some tearing and bruising and they are bleeding a little but they were assaulted Alex with a pole. They have to heal up. At the moment they're both wearing pads in their underpants."

"Same as Morgan and Will. Their both bleeding and both the guys are wearing pads now in bed. Will was lying on a towel whilst Morgan was in the shower but when he got up to go shower, there was blood on the towel Dave. He's bleeding more than Morgan, it's not that much but it's a little than Morgan apparently. Think it's cos he was assaulted last and just before we got there. But in the trauma room downstairs, when the nurse went to insert Matt's catheter, he did react pretty badly to her touching his stuff and they had to wait for him to calm down before they could continue. And even then Matt pleaded for me to hold his hand as the nurse put his catheter in. He wouldn't say why he reacted so badly to her touching his stuff though."

"They were molested and assaulted Alex. Gary touched and squeezed the privates of both Matt and Will not only through their pants but through their underpants and their bare crotches after he'd pulled down their underpants. Every time Gary squeezed their stuff it hurt them so much. Eric did exactly the same to Aaron and Morgan. When the nurses went to take off Aaron's pants, he had a flashback and he did react badly, he was pleading for them to leave his pants on, even telling everyone in the room that when they'd pulled down his pants, they'd hurt him. And he told us it wasn't just Tony with the pole and that Eric had touched, molested and assaulted him and Morgan and that Gary had done the same to Matt and Will. If that wasn't enough, Tony apparently had punched them all in the crotch a couple of times today and before each pole assault, he'd kicked their crotch hard. After the pole assault, before pulling up their clothes, Tony had punched them hard in the bare crotch. Did you see Matt's underpants?"

"Yeah, there was quite a bit of blood in the back and a bit in the crotch too."

"Yeah apparently they were bleeding a little down there but didn't know it. Docs checked their stuff out and there doesn't appear to be any damage or anything wrong and there wasn't any blood in Aaron's urine after he had the catheter in."

"Doc said Matt's urine was clear and there was no sign of blood. I didn't understand what he'd meant as I didn't know Matt had been bleeding down there and had had problems. Just before we came upstairs though he did send me and Garcia out of the room and by the time he called us back in, the doc had taken out his catheter. I did notice the other 2 had also had their catheters removed by the time they left their trauma rooms."

"Yeah, Aaron asked for his catheter to be removed just before he was bought up here. It's why we sent Garcia to Matt."

"He sent both us out of the room, even though I'd been in the room when they put it in. But I did have to hold his hand and distract him then. But I could see it was uncomfortable….."

"You should have seen Aaron's face. He hated it too. Bet the other 2 guys were the same…"

"I heard they had to get a male nurse in to do Morgan's catheter and that Spencer was good at keeping him occupied. For once his chattering came in useful. I heard that Will reacting violently when they went to put his in. Heard to distract him J.J kissed him and kept his attention on her. It worked though."

"It's gonna take time for them all to start to recover, even after they physically are okay, it'll be the mental stuff they'll still have trouble with. Doc suggested to Aaron that he might need to talk to a counsellor or psychiatrist for a while but he's letting Aaron decide what to do about that. For now all we can do is be here for them and help them as best we can. But they will need our help Alex, they might not think they will and they might not want to ask for it, but I reckon all 4 of them will need our support. Lucky for them 2 of us are guys but it's still gonna be hard on them, all of them."

"Yeah I know and I know we'll all be there for them and we'll help them Dave."


End file.
